


💙 Jumping the Shark 💙

by PixieDust291



Series: 💞 Jumping The Shark AU 💞 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: A small teaspoon of Pain Kink, All Links are Size Queens, Anal Sex, Bossy Bottom/Power Bottom, BotW Link in Cheerleader Outfit, BotW Link in Gerudo Outfit, Consensual Sex, Consent Kink and Enthusiasm, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Link x Link smut, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Cum, M/M, Multi, Nonverbal and verbal Links, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Polyamory (Many Links/One Sidon), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex/Smut/Humor, Sexy Shark double dicks, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, So Much Dirty Talk, Switch and Flip Sexual Intercourse, This story/series is called 'Jumping the Shark' for a reason!, Threesomes and Foursomes, Twilight Princess Link is Bisexual, Voyeurism, Zora have internal genitalia, double blowjob, linkcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 80,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: After the Calamity's downfall Sidon eagerly awaited the nights of the blood moon because it meant he would get to see Link again. His lover, however, seemed to be acting very peculiar lately. There were slight physical changes he saw, such as hair color and length that seemed to change. New outfits he'd never seen Link wear before, particularly green ones. More than that the Hylian seemed to flit back and forth from acting his normal cheerful affectionate self, to bashful and coy, and then downright teasing and seductive. One night he's embarrassed and blushing at Sidon kissing his cheek. The next night he's picking up the sheikah slate and asking if Sidon wanted to take pictures while riding both his cocks. Sidon had no clue what was the matter with him, though he wasn't to against the more erotic behavior. Perhaps the strange recurring blood moon was to blame?





	1. Meeting OOT Link

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story initially because I wish every Link had their own personal Sidon cheerleader. Then somehow it turned into a smut fest of consent and kink. On a side note though, seriously BOTW2 better have more Sidon or I might just cry an ocean of tears.
> 
> I'm not going to specify specific tags for every chapter because as you read it's pretty apparent what everyone likes. The tags listed above cover the general overhaul of the themes and kinks I explore with this fic anyway. 
> 
> This story updates at the latest every 6 months with the end of each chapter specifying the date for the next. Comments are very very nice as they allow me to gauge what my audience likes and wants more of, but kudos are more than enough if you can find the time. Thank you very much for your time and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ♡This work used to be titled 'Across Time' until about Ch2 when while I was working on it my husband was like "Oh come on! You should call it 'Jumping the shark'. Its a perfect pun and true to the title." And he was right so here we are!
> 
> ♡This IS NOT part of the "Linked Universe" by JoJo on tumblr! I didn't even know that comic series existed until comments started asking questions. Please consider this fic totally separate from that.

Nights of the blood moon used to be a time of great dread for all of Hyrule. The air grew thick with the putrid malice that clung to every rock, tree, and creature like a miasma.

All of Calamity Ganon’s minions would reanimate and his power was at its strongest. The guardian machines which his malice had infested were particularly vicious. On these nights no one was safe and it was best to take shelter wherever one could at all cost.  It had been a horrible time indeed. During those times it was not unheard of for a wandering Hylian, or even one of the other races of the land, to literally sprint into Zora’s Domain and request sanctuary till morning. It had always been granted. Though some Zora were xenophobic it did not, luckily, extend so far as to deny basic safety. Not wanting to die was seen as a common and universal desire, obviously. Sidon, back then, dreaded the end of the lunar quarter just as everyone else did. And had taken great pains to make sure of everyone’s safety, his people and visitors included. Though he was not as skilled with healing magic as his sister, he did however match her, if not surpass her, in combat. Back then he would stand watch all night long with his guards if need be.

Emphasis on _back then_.

Sense the freeing of each Devine Beast and Calamity Ganon’s defeat at the hands of the chosen knight and champion of Hyrule things had become very different indeed. Though blood moons still happened regularly, why no one really knew exactally, it had now taken on a significantly less morbid affiliation. The people of the land noticed that during this time animals would act more peculiar, the three dragons could be seen soaring the skies outside their usual territories and often together, and the moon itself was more a rose pink then blood red. Most of all the very earth seemed to be vibrating with magical energy. Not dark energy but life energy, or perhaps something more. Those who were magically inclined were prone to excitable behavior and an overflowing of happiness during blood moons.

Sidon could only feel a small portion of the magic that streamed down even through the waterfalls of Zora’s Domain. His sister had been more magically inclined and as he glanced backward at her statue he wondered not for the first time what she would have thought if she could see him now. He knew for a fact that she would be overjoyed that the Domain was quickly returning to its former glory and that interspecies relations and trade were on a rapid rise. But on a personal note would she be heartbroken? Though he knew it was not likely, as at that time so long ago Sidon had been a smile child, but in reference to current time would she be disgusted or ashamed? Jealous perhaps? If fate had been kinder all those years ago he of course would not have stood in his sister’s way, but the present was not the past. In many ways Sidon was thankful his people were more open and accepting now than they had been before Ruta’s cleansing. Zora had a more diverse physical biology and therefore a corresponding more open sexual acceptance in their society. Mipha herself had loved Link, and again if fate had been kinder, there was no law that would have stopped her from marrying him. They would not have been able to biologically conceive children, but there were solutions to that such as adoption. Yes, Link would have made his sister very happy if fate had only been kinder.

Link himself was a kind, cheerful, and gentle man. It seemed so odd, considering the depths of hell and sorrow the Hylian had been dragged through over and over again. The anguish Link had gone through with seeing every friend he once had die. To see his Princess suffer and endure such hardship. To wake up in a world where no one he knew or remembered even existed any more. To wake up remembering nothing. What must it have been like to have nothing? Not even memories to look back on to comfort you and tell you who you were in the cold darkness of the wee small hours of the morning? Sidon could… only imagine what that was like. The sympathy, compassion, and desire to help Link in any way shape or form had been wholeheartedly genuine. He smiled to himself as he considered that perhaps he and his sister were more alike than he had first thought.

Sidon shook his head. He knew better then to let his thoughts run away with him. He tried not to think about it, because he understood it was a moot point that was a form of self-inflicted guilt in a desire for penance. Penance for now loving and being with the same man she had once adored. Penance for not being there for Link even though Sidon knew there was no way he physically could of. He was a prince and a leader to his people. For practically one hundred years he had believed Link to be dead. And even then he could not under any terms leave the Domain for very far or very long. He knew that, even Link understood that. Even now after everything had finally settled and the land had started to heal Link still had responsibilities to the princess and at the end of the day a wild and untamable sprit that longed for the adventure that only the unpredictability of nature offered. Though Link certainly did not mind domestic life, he even had a home, it was not visited for very long periods of time.

Not long after Ganon’s defeat the princess had made a trip to Zora’s domain to honor the allegiance their people once shared. In a rare private moment she and Sidon had talked at length about Link’s personality and what, after so much, would be in his best interest. They had equally agreed that Link should be free to do whatever he saw fit, to stay or go as he pleased.

Link. His beautiful, dear, friend, companion, and very recently lover.

Sidon admitted with a light cough as he continued to watch the long empty bridge the lead into the Domain that though their friendship had been progressing rapidly and intimately he had not seen the jump to ‘lovers’ coming. It had taken him by surprise. They had been swimming and Link had almost drowned only for Sidon to save him. And while Sidon had held his small slim frame in his arms Link had looked into his eyes and then almost shyly, briefly and chastely, kissed his lips. Sidon would have thought it a kiss of gratitude but Link’s pink cheeks had betrayed him. Though Zora didn’t kiss that did not mean Sidon was ignorant of the gesture’s meaning or technique. But still, he’d had to make sure. Zora culture did have very explicit rules about consensual mating singles.

“I am aware of what a kiss means to Hylian’s. And I return your sentiment with great happiness. But I…must be sure…If I asked you to stay the night, would you?” He’d asked Link. Link only nodded. Sidon frowned slightly as he then stated very clearly “If I asked you to join me in my bed and allow me to pleasure you until star fragments fell from the sky, would you?”

At that Link shivered and released a soft moan as he nodded “Yes, I very much would.” Though Link did not speak often, that only made the times he did all the more honest and precious.

And thus it had oddly become an unspoken agreement between them that every blood moon, when Link was allowed to roam the lands freely to check for monsters, he would make a visit to Zora’s Domain and spend the night improving Hylian and Zora relations so to speak. Though Sidon was sure the whole city knew of his personal affairs the Zora people at large seemed to fall into two categories, tolerant or ecstatic. He had one time accidentally stumbled upon a young female that was a member of his fanclub drawing him and Link in a rather compromising position. When she saw him she had apologized profusely and with such embarrassment that Sidon could not help but chuckle and say under his breath “Your art is very pleasing, and I would love a copy.” He put his finger to his lips “Our little secret though.” She had nodded and tried to cover her mouth so she wouldn’t giggle.

Sidon stared up at the moon and noticed that though it was still within the color perimeters of pink it was a bit off color than from previous moons. Then he turned his attention back to the still empty bridge. It was odd for Link to be this late but perhaps something had happened. Maybe he had really run into a horde of monsters. Now worry began to prick at his skin and tingle in a festering way, like and itch he just couldn’t scratch. Above him Ruta gave an odd loud trumpeting from its trunk and the light emanating from the Devine Beast flashed from blue to yellow and then back again before returning and settling on blue. Now that was truly odd. Sidon was about to comment on it when he turned and saw a familiar figure coming down the path.

Instantly elated Sidon began descending the stairs, eager to see his close friend. However, eagerness turned to worry and then panic as he saw that his friend was badly wounded and practically stumbling. Droplets of red blood falling to the metallic walkway. “Link!” He called out as he ran to him. The blonde Hylian lifted his head as if not recognizing Sidon at all as he took a step back only to stumble. Sidon caught him and lifted him effortlessly into his arms “It’s alright Link. My dear friend, I’m here. You are safe.” Link blinked up at him as if unsure but didn’t say anything as Sidon began walking with him in the Prince’s arms. As more Zora guards began to descend around them Sidon frowned at what Link was wearing and tried to be teasing as he said “Did you buy a new outfit? Sense when do you wear green?” He also pointed to the green cap upon his head “Don’t you usually hate hats?” He pulled it off even as Link made a grab for it. All the air left Sidon’s body as he saw Link’s short hair. “Oh…” Link frowned, looking at him with worry. “I…” Sidon looked for the right words “I don’t hate the short hair. As always you look attractive no matter what you do to yourself.” He remembered a particularly nice time with the Gerudo outfit “But I will miss your long hair. It suited you quite well.” Link only blinked at him.

“My Prince should we take him to the healers?”

Sidon shook his head “He has been in worse condition than this.” He turned and grinned at Link reassuringly “I think a soak in a healing pools will do all you need.” He leaned in slightly to whisper “That idea of yours to put one inside my personal chambers is finally done. I was going to have it be a surprise but I don’t think that’s important now. Let’s get you healed up.” As he continued to walk toward his rooms the guards gradually receded until they were alone. Sidon was happy that it had been so late at night that only the palace guards had been awake.

“Don’t worry,” he told Link as he leaned down and placed a kiss against his forehead “I’m going to take care of you tonight, alright. Just let me take care of everything?” Link visibly stiffened and Sidon soothed a hand down his back. Link usually had some difficulty giving up control or allowing people to take care of him. Sidon knew why that was, but never let that stop him from giving Link what he needed. Within his rooms Link was not a warrior or even a guest, but his treasured lover. “I understand you don’t really feel comfortable with letting go of control quite yet. But I would never hurt you or do something you didn’t desire.” He touched their foreheads together “You can always trust me.” He gazed deeply into Link’s blue eyes and tried to show him just how much he practically worshiped him. “My dear Link, there is nothing I would not do for you. So please, let me take complete care of you just for tonight.”

Link’s face was as red as possibly a cherry but slowly, almost as if he was in shock, he nodded. Sidon smiled “Could you maybe say it?”

Link shook his head and pointed to his throat.

“Oh, I’m sorry my love. I should have considered that perhaps you were hurt worse than I thought. If speaking hurts then you do not have to.” He leaned down and gave Link and quick peck on the cheek. “Now let’s get you to a healing bath.”

Link looked up at the Zora in front of him. He was all tall, red, and muscled and after getting over the initial shock of how different they looked he honestly could not fathom how such a handsome shark looking man that he had never met, and was a Prince on top of it all, seemed to so intimately know him. This land he had been transport to was familiar and yet so very different. Navi was missing entirely, but to be honest Link’s ears were appreciating the vacation from her incessant overbearingness. All he knew was that he had narrowly escaped that swarm of murderous cuccos only to fall into a void of strange light and then find himself outside a city of water.


	2. Bedding OOT Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter got done early  
> Also, sorry but I played Ocarina of Time a LOT as a child. It was pretty much my initiation into gaming. And I still have PTSD from Navi, which is kind of reflected in this chapter near the end. Sorry not sorry.

Sidon carried Link in his arms until they reached his rooms. He shut the door behind him with a definitive lock and breathed a sigh of relief at the privacy they now had. In his arm, Link appeared to be looking around with great interest. Probably wanting to see the new healing waters as quickly as possible. Sidon could understand that. He smiled as he walked into the adjoining room that was his sleeping pool and the new heated healing pool adjacent to it. He set Link down gently and pointed to the waters. They were more opaque in contrast to the crystal clear water that was usually found in Zora’s domain but the visible wisps of heat the came off were very inviting and promised great relaxation.

“When they were building it I asked them to make the ground a gradual decline so that way it wasn’t so consistently deep that you had to constantly swim.” He chuckled “I know how you like to push yourself a little too far sometimes.” Link seemed to be fascinated by the pool as he walked over to it and stuck just one finger into the water, shivering soon after. “It’s the perfect temperature, I promise.” He came over and ran a hand along Link’s back. “Anything that makes you more comfortable gives me great pleasure.” Link looked at him “Do you like it?” Sidon finally asked, practically holding his breath. He wasn’t sure why he needed Link’s approval, but he still wanted to hear it. Then he remembered that Link’s voice was hurting him and shook his head “I’m sorry. I keep forgetting. You don’t have to say anything-“ He stopped as Link smiled and then nodded, pointing to the pool.

“Oh!... I’m very glad.” He grinned wildly, feeing a sense of pride at Link’s praise. He then moved his hands to undo Link’s belt “Then let’s get you undressed already shall we.” Link stopped his hands and then took a step away.

Confused, Sidon frowned “What is wrong?” Link was now eyeing him almost suspiciously. “Do you not want to get in the water?” Even as he said it he didn’t believe it. “But your injuries must hurt?” At that Link looked a little embarrassed but nodded. “Then take off your clothes and get in.” Sidon tried to frantically understand why his love was behaving so strangely. Was he ashamed? Ashamed that he had been so injured when he was usually so good at combat? Was he… embarrassed that Sidon would see his wounds?

Taking a steadying breath Sidon cupped Link’s face in his hands “My love and dearest friend. You need not hide anything about you from me. I said I would take care of everything didn’t I?” Link blushed and looked off to the side, nodding. “You’ve been through and done so much,” Sidon continued “isn’t it time someone took care of you. Even for just a little while?” That seemed to spark something in Link’s eyes and all of the sudden the most weary and truly lonely expression came to his face. As if he was agreeing with Sidon’s words completely. In that moment he looked so… exhausted. It broke Sidon’s heart.

Immediately Sidon resolved himself that for the rest of the night he would do whatever Link wanted or needed. If he needed to sleep and did now show any desire in copulation then Sidon would accept that. Though he really hoped Link was not that tired. He leaned down and gave a kiss to Link’s forehead “Taking care of you is an absolute pleasure, will you let me?”

Link seemed to be considering it, if not a little cautious. Before he gave an answer Sidon gave another kiss to his cheek “How about after a nice bath a long and slow massage? Your body must be aching.” He still seemed indecisive. Why? Link loved Sidon’s massages because they always ended in sex. But… maybe that was it. With a note of regret Sidon understood that maybe Link was just not interested in sex tonight and didn’t know how to explain that to Sidon. Well, there was no need.

Petting a hand through Link’s short blonde hair he said “I won’t try anything and we don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t feel up to it.” Link seemed taken aback by that and the realization that his lover thought their relationship had such an implied mandatory sexual component hurt Sidon extremely. He had thought Link and himself enjoyed a healthy sexual apatite together equally. The fact that Link felt he **had to** do anything just made Sidon wonder where he had gone wrong. “Link… I want… I want only what you are willing to give freely and ask for nothing more. Do you understand?”

Link’s blush grew even darker as he looked directly at Sidon. Seeing his devoted and desperate expression had him momentarily forgetting how to breathe. Slowly, he nodded, coming to the conclusion that he trusted this odd looking and yet extremely handsome Zora.

Sidon’s usual toothy grin returned as he laughed “I’m glad we sorted that out. Now,” he pointed to Link’s belt “may we continue.”

Link looked at his offering open palmed hands for just a second before stepping forward and beginning to undo the belt himself. Sidon allowed it. If Link wanted to assist him in undressing then that was his choice. Besides, watching Link undress in front of him was always a secret pleasure for him. Zora did not wear clothes in the same sense that Hylian’s wore them and seeing his lover peel back the multiple layers he wore to protect his so delicate and defenseless pale skin was always a turn on. It was a physical act showing Sidon that he trusted the Prince enough to be so vulnerable in front of him. It was a major turn on for him. The belt fell to the floor and then he undid the strap around his chest that carries his sword. He placed the master sword on the ground with great reverence before setting the Hylian shield next to it. He knelt down on each leg to pull off both heavy boots. When he stood again he moved to grab the hem of his green tunic and pull it over his head but Sidon stopped him.

“Please, allow me to assist you a little.” He moved Link’s hands above his head before moving his own hands down to the tunic and beginning to pull it up. The fabric folded and pooled but slid easily over his head and when it was free Sidon folded it nicely and put it off to the side on top of the sword. He was a bit curious at the white leggings and long undershirt, as Link had never worn anything like it before, but he supposed the Hylian had always shown an eclectic taste in his wardrobe. Grabbing the hem of the white shirt as well he pulled it too over Link’s head. He had only just dripped his thumbs in the waistband when Link’s palms rested on the back of his hands. He looked nervous again.

Sidon gave him a reassuring smile “No need to hide, and nothing will happen unless you want it.”

Link pursed his lips but nodded and then took his hands away. Sidon pulled the leggings down and what more surprised him than his lover’s already half erect sex was the fact that Link wasn’t wearing any underwear at all. Sidon wanted to ask why he wasn’t wearing his usual tight boxer brief shorts but one look at the man’s face said he probably shouldn’t. Link looked as if he was so embarrassed he might almost cry.

Sidon tried to contain himself at just how cute that expression looked on him. He leaned forward and gave a quick peck to Link’s lips “I’m flattered, but let’s get you in the bath.” As he looked over the multiple wounds covering Link’s body he was happy to see that none were too deep or even life threatening. In fact, most of them looked like flesh wounds only. Good, the healing waters would make quick work of those. He offered a hand and helped Link wade down and then sit in the water up to his shoulders.

The look of instantaneous relief on Link’s face was priceless. Sidon laughed as he came to sit behind Link and brought his hands to his shoulders. Link stiffened but Sidon murmured softly “Just the massage, I promise.” Link relaxed once again and as Sidon’s nimble but large fingers worked into his shoulders and the heat of the water seemed to soak into his skin, Link found his eyes closing within moments. Even though Sidon had claws at the tips of each finger they didn’t hurt nor pierce his skin. Link wondered how he was able to do that. The Prince was obviously rather strong. If his appearance alone was not a dead giveaway the fact that he was the tallest and largest of all the other Zora Link had seen was pretty self-explanatory. And yet he handled Link with such gentleness and grace. It was both flattering and perplexing. No one had ever treated him as Sidon was treating him. As if he were both something awe inspiring and yet personal and even humble. People usually treated him as if he were a nuisance or with great respect if they knew his accomplishment. However, they still always kept their distance; except for possibly Malon, Ruto, and ever Zeda herself. But all of them were female and Link had helped them when they were younger so it was only natural they would treat him the same once he went forward in time and met them when he was an adult.  

He leaned further into Sidon’s lovely hands and accidentally moaned when his thumb worked on a particularly hard knot near his shoulder blade. He knew he should keep more control of himself even now but it just felt so good. It felt so nice to just give up control and yet still be safe. It felt so nice to finally breath and enjoy something without caution. It felt so nice to be… pampered. Sidon’s thumbs and forefingers did an upward motion and ran along the back of his neck all the way to the base of his hairline. The corresponding tightening and then loosening made it feel as it every bone was having little shock tremors and releasing every sizzle of their withheld tension. Sidon hummed as he then began to work his thumbs in little circles at the base of Link’s skull. It felt amazing. So amazing that Link could do little else but go limp in his hands. Thank goodness the water was covering him because it helped keep him upright for the most part. His half hard erection was now straining and aching between his kneeling legs.

Link ignored it as much he could. Though he understood what having an erection was, what it meant, and what to do to take care of it- he did admit it had never been this hard before. His body felt light, warm, and yet sensitive all over. His cock felt almost heavy and insistent as it was a constant source of stimulation to his brain that was battling to stay gloriously numb and empty. Link moaned again as he lost even more of his ability to keep himself up right. He leaned back into Sidon, effectively making it impossible to continue as he took steadying breaths of air against the Zora’s chest.

“Are you alright?” Sidon asked with some concern.

Link nodded eagerly, even as he hid his face in his hands. Oh Goddess, what was he going to do now?

“Do you… want me to continue?”

Against his better judgment, Link nodded again. He made a move to push away from Sidon only to have the Prince stop him with a palm on his shoulder “Stay there.” He led Link back against his chest and situated him until he was sitting in his lap “Is this alright?”

Link didn’t know how Sidon was going to continue the massage from this position but he trusted the Zora knew what he was doing. Sidon’s hands went to his shoulders again. Link closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the feel. His erection still strained but he ignored it. Sidon’s wide palms skimmed over his shoulder blades, up to his neck and down, and then came around and lid down in one sensual motion from Link’s neck to over his pectorals. A claw brushing over each nipple too perfectly to be accidental. Link gasped and found himself moaning again.

“You are rather tense and very sensitive tonight.” Sidon murmured softly against his ear as he brushed Link’s nipples again. He admitted he got a certain dark pleasure from teasing the delicate pink nubs of Link’s muscular chest. He couldn’t help it. It was just one more of those fascinating thing’s Hylian’s had and Zoras didn’t. And the fact that they could be used to further along arousal was just a bonus. Sidon practically grinned as he saw Link’s cheeks had a hoty blush to them. But remembering his previous conclusion he reluctantly groaned as he pulled his hands away and combed his fingers through Link’s short blonde hair instead. “I’m sorry, my dear friend. It would appear I’ve forgot myself.” He chuckled as he leaned down to lick Link’s shoulder “You are just too tempting, but I shall refrain myself.”

He made to push Link away only for the Hylian to grab both of his wrists and then slowly turn around to face him. His face was very flushed but his eyes held an interesting curious gleam to them. He looked like he was about to move forward but that brought his hips just enough out of the water to expose his erection. Instantly Link dropped back down and tried to cover himself. The very action of his many times over lover being embarrassed by his own arousal in front of him just seemed so odd, but also endearing and cute.

“My darling,” he combed both his hands through Link’s hair and then cupped his face “there is nothing about you that is not beautiful. And I have always enjoyed eyeing your form.” He winked.

Link smirked up and him but then licked his lips and pointed to Sidon’s own lap. Thinking he was asking why Sidon was not aroused the Prince tried to explain “You did not seem interested in sex tonight so I have not allowed them to engorge themselves.”

Link’s pointing hand came to cover his mouth as his blush deepened and a shiver ran down his body. After a moment he took a calming breath and then looked up to Sidon, pointing at him. “Me?” Link nodded and then made a rudimentary but obviously sexual gesture with his hands before pointing at himself and then shaking his head, no. Sidon frowned but nodded “As I said I under-”Link pressed two fingers to his mouth to silence him as he shook his head again. Then he pointed to Sidon, then himself, and then their two groins. Sidon tilted his head as if not understanding. Again Link pointed, but this time to Sidon, then Link’s groin, then himself, and Sidon’s groin.

Understanding lit up Sidon face as he laughed a little “I see, I see. You are too sore to engage in penetrative sex tonight, but a different form of intercourse you are fine with?” Link nodded. In less time than it would take Link to breath Sidon scooped him up into his arms and had their faces only inches apart “Link, my champion and lover, I am all too delighted to accommodate.” He whispered before kissing him.

Kissing, though not usually something Zoras did, Sidon had quickly mastered it and the little nuances he had to do to prevent accidentally hurting Link. How to only slightly open his mouth as he tilted his head and how to use his tongue but also to back off when Link needed to breath. He was actually rather proud of himself for being able to do something that many a Zora couldn’t. His hand cupped the back of Link’s head as he curled the smaller Hylian against his stomach with his naked posterior pressed right above where Sidon’s pelvic slit was. Beginning a gentile sway with his hips his double cocks needed little encouragement to begin showing their eagerness. Link continued kissing him as best he could but Sidon got the impression with how soft and often uncoordinated the kisses were that his lover was a little out of practice. That was alright, however, as Link more than made up for it with surprising bashful excitement. He moaned and shivered as he felt Sidon’s upper cock head slid out and between his cheeks in s teasing manner.

He made a noise between a groan and a growl as Link began moving his hips sliding along the entire length of Sidon’s erection. Obviously enjoying the way it slid between his pert ass cheeks and along the under length of his own cock and testicles. Link looked as if he was almost panting. As if he was practically to the brink already and trying to stop himself from coming. Sidon smiled at how adorable it was, Link always trying so hard to please him and push himself too far. Picking the Hylian up once more the turned them so that Link was laying in the more shallow end of the pool.

The water surrounded him and came up to about his ears. Parts of his blonde hair were fanned out and dancing in the waters ripples as he lay panting and hard under Sidon’s looming larger form. Link visibly gulped as he held out his hands for Sidon to come back to him, to touch him. Sidon granted him a brief kiss before he took their three cocks in his hands and started slowly jerking both of them off together. Link’s eyes rolled back at the pressure of Sidon’s hand and the feel of his own erection, though smaller than Sidon’s in comparison, was pressed up flush and hot against both of the Zora’s cocks. Sliding against them with a truly wonderful friction. Link’s hips bucked as he made another strangled desperate noise.

“It’s alright my hero, cum.” Sidon practically purred into his ear.

Link gave another cry and Sidon could feel the ribbons of warmth that entered the water and had released against his fingertips. He turned his head to watch as the tip of Link’s cock continued to leak a somewhat clear and cloudy fluid. He smirked as he gently kissed Link’s sensitive ear. “Would you like me to cum now as well?” He whispered seductively “I can cum all over your body and mark you as mine.” He knew how much Link enjoyed that, and was not surprised when the Hylian nodded emphatically.

Sidon leaned up till he was sitting on his knees. With just a few long strokes as he looked down at Link’s prone post orgasm blushing naked form he could feel his own orgasm coming quickly enough. With an involuntary jerk of his hips that had him accidentally shoving Link’s legs even wider apart his own release erupted forth and splattered across his lover’s creamy thighs, his hips and well-toned stomach, and all the way up to his chest and even a small splatter on his chin. He was about to apologize when Link’s pink tongue darted out and licked his cum away. He then moaned again as he arched his back and looked up at Sidon with an expression that Sidon was quite familiar with when his little hero was truly pleased with him. He grinned down at Link and enjoyed the view of all his thicker white cum slowly dripping down the smooth skin of the man’s body.

“My love,” Sidon spoke a little breathlessly “You are a very tempting sight indeed. And though I would happily go another round you need sleep most of all. Let’s get you dried off and tucked in bed.”

               The next morning Link awoke in the comforts of the softest bed he’d ever had the luxuriant pleasure of sleeping in. The silken sheets slid across his naked skin in a very pleasing caress as he turned toward the morning light that peered through the window. He smiled as his body stretched and felt more relaxed than it had been in years. He looked to the side to see Sidon perched on the ledge of his pool sleeping soundly. Leaning up Link was about to walk over and wake him up when an unwelcome annoyance flittered through the window.

The bright blue tinged white glow of Navi raced in almost like a comet and hit him upside his head “Here you are! I’ve been searching everywhere for you and the annoying ferries in this area know nothing! Hey? Are you listening to me! Listen!” Link glared up at her before looking over at Sidon but the Zora just kept slumbering. Evidently he was still the only one who could hear her. Navi flitted over to hover just above Sidon’s head fin and Link motioned with his hands for her to stop. “I have never seen a Zora like this before! I thought they were all fishy and rather ugly truthfully.” Link rolled his eyes as he quickly got out of the bed and moved to put his clothes back on as quickly and quietly as possible.

“You’re naked!” Link ignored Navi’s flustered gasping and following questions “Do not tell me that while I was out there talking to some of the stupidest pink fairies I have ever met you were in here having a good long shag?!” At no other time then right that moment had Link wished he could swat her.

 A loud commotion from outside brought Link to look out the window just as he had finished putting on his boots. From his high up vantage point all he could see were the Zora guards on the long bridge yelling as a rather large dog ran and dodged between them.

“Come along, we need to get out of here and figure out where we are.” Navi insisted with no small bit of urgency. And for once, Link agreed with her. He quickly put on his shirt and after gathering up his sword and shield he gave one last look to Sidon before leaving out the door, vowing that if he and Navi could not find the answers they needed to get back home he would return to Sidon for help. Because something told him no matter what the Zora Prince would gladly offer it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter (M/D/Y) 12/23/2019


	3. Meeting TP Link

Of all the Link’s to ever exist he supposed he was one of the more _informed_ ones, so to speak. By that he meant that he was aware of the multiverse at large and the existence of many different forms of himself both younger and old. It should have frightened him, startled him even. However, after aiding Midna in reclaiming her world and becoming the Hero of Twilight, it just seemed to be yet another thing about the world that is what it is. So he accepted it. Though, in all truth, finding out by way of being forced back into a wolf body and being summoned to a completely different world where he was then expected to help hunt and fight alongside this world’s Link was a bit much.

He usually didn’t go into towns or really crowded places; which was understandable considering in this world he seemed to be stuck in this wolf form. The first time they had tried to walk into town together Link had convulsed in pain all the way to the tips of his claws as his body dissipated. The mere act of walking into town had caused his body to return to the Twilight Realm and an always furious Midna. “Where do you go?!” she would always ask him, only to not be satisfied with his truthful answer of “To another Hyrule.” So the Link of this world would often tell him to stay put until his return. Sometimes it was a long wait and other times only a handful of moment, but when the Link in the blue tunic returned he always had more meat to offer up as food. One time he even offered an omelet, and had been very stunned when wolf Link had eaten it greedily. He sometimes wondered if the Link of this world knew there was something off about his strangely summoned wolf companion. Considering he didn’t really look or act like any of the other wolves they often hunted, but if he did he never said anything.

Though he would never admit this Midna, he secretly loved it when he was summoned to the other world. It was so much fun and freeing to just run and be wild. Though the Link of this world was different than him, he seemed to have just as much courage, determination, and honorability. Though considerably more glutinous, but he was also kind and always offered food after every battle. He would also stoke his head in a comforting manner when they fell asleep by fire light under the stars. And he always seemed to be genuinely happy to see the wolf when he used that strange slate on his hip to summon him. In the beginning he hadn’t talked very much, but them something had changed and now occasionally when he was feeling particularly lonely the Link in the Blue tunic would talk to him about his life before Gannon and after, what he had eaten recently, and the people he cared for deeply. One time the Princess herself had strode up on her horse to speak with him. Link hadn’t really been listening all that closely despite the Princess scratching his wolf ears because he had been far to speechless by just how adorably she looked with short hair.

Yes, he very much liked this version of Hyrule and it was always a nice vacation away from the darker and gloomy world that he called home.

But this time, however, when he had appeared in this world there had been no other Link to great him. In fact, there had been no one around for many miles. After some time sniffing the air he had caught a familiar scent and followed it all the way to this strange water world. At first he had lingered on the outskirts, hesitant to step even one paw inside the boundary for fear of leaving this world again. Midna had been particularly teasing that previous morning. After an entire day roaming along the large cliff faces and edges of waterfalls, however, one of the fish like guards had noticed him and sounded an alert. Now he was running and dodging them as best he could as he tried to quickly follow the slight whiff of scent that still lingered on the wet roads. Though Link could not identify it per-say, if did seem distantly familiar and comforting. He had just passed a very large statue and was making his way up a curved staircase when the sharp tip of a spear grazed his shoulder. He yelped loudly as he lost his footing and stumbled off the side, crashing into the cold waters below.

He struggled to swim to the surface but found himself taking in lungfulls of water as he screamed with the transformation of his body. His long doglike muzzle shortened. The ears at the top of his head lowered to the sides of his face and elongated. His arms and legs twisted and stretched outward. When Link finally breached the surface, sputtering and coughing, he tried to swim to the nearest pillar so he could grab hold of the side as he gasped for air. His shoulder was throbbing with pain as red blood tinged the water around him. Very high above him he could here calling and shouting but couldn’t make out the words. He shivered and almost convulsed at just how cold the water was as it sapped every molecule of heat from his rapidly freezing body. He tried to hoist himself up and out of the water but couldn’t manage with his injury. He was about to try again, ready to grit his teeth through the pain when there was a loud splash from not far behind him. He turned just in time to see a large red head rise out of the water next to him. The Zora swam forward and with a large arm wrapped it around Link’s waist and clutched him to his chest.

“What are you doing out here?” He sounded almost hysterical “And naked no less! What on earth were you thinking?!” Link opened his mouth to retort but the man shook his head “Never mind. You need help. Now hold on to me.” He practically hoisted Link onto his back as he swam over to a waterfall. “Lock your arms around my neck.” Link did as he was told and for the Zora having such a large body he ascended the waterfall with amazing speed and surprising grace. He even flipped midair so that when he landed on his feet Link was turned around and held within his arms in a bridal pose. Breathing deeply to catch his breath Link momentarily marveled at his very much hylian five fingered hand. Being able to be his hylian self in this world, that was very abnormal.

“Prince Sidon is Master Link alright!?”

“Where in the name of Hylia did he come from? We swear Prince Sidon we did not harm him nor saw what attacked him!”

The Zora then turned to address some of the guards who were asking questions. “It is fine. I will tend to him.” Link heard him say and tried to quickly remember why the name of Sidon sounded so familiar. OH! Yes, his counterpart of this world had told him about a Sidon. And come to think of it that’s where the smell was from too. The Link of this world often had it clinging to his clothes. He had said something about it being a blood moon soon so he’d be able to see his friend Sidon.

The Prince quickly finished and turned as he carried Link up the staircase, through a hall, and into a room. He then placed him inside a large spacious warm bath that instantly took the chill from Link’s skin as the Zora slowly lowered him inside. “Stay here,” he instructed “I’ll be back shortly after I deal with the commotion outside.” He looked like he was about to leave but then paused, and leaned down to cup Link’s cheek. “What would cause you to do something so reckless? The waters around here are freezing and should never be swum in without your Zora’s armor.” He sighed “I would have taken you swimming in the lake that is slightly warmer, all you had to do was wake me.”

His golden eyes looked so hurt and offended that Link couldn’t stop himself from stammering out a soft “I…I’m sorry.”

The Zora blinked then a brilliant smile lit up his face “You can speak again!” He laughed “I am so glad.” Link instantly panicked, wondering if he had somehow messed up. The last thing he wanted was to ruin or expose this timeline with a silly inconsistency. He frantically tried to remember anything he had every heard the other Link say in reference to this Zora Prince before him. This was short lived, however, as Sidon leaned forward and gave Link a deep and sensual kiss. Link’s eyes went wide but he didn’t pull away from it.

“I love you in every way, but I do admit I missed your voice last night.” He chuckled softly “I enjoy hearing you gasp and beg for me like you usually do.” Link blushed but after taking a moment to look the Zora up and down he noticed just how dashing this shark like man was. So this Prince and the Hero of this world were… somehow involved. And Link could not very well say he wasn’t the Link Sidon thought he was. He made one last scan of the Zora’s body. Nor did he want to tell him. Still, a feeling of wrongness did poke at the back of his mind. He dismissed it thought, because outright denying Sidon would only seem extremely suspicion.

“Do you now?” Link raised a brow and could not keep the interest out of his voice. He nibbled his full lower lip and couldn’t deny that though men were not usually his first chose he wasn’t against them either. Besides, he’d never slept with a shark type Zora before.

Those golden eyes seemed surprised by Link’s teasing tone but then quickly grew molten and predatory in nature “I see your playfulness has returned.” Link was happy to hear that, at least he wouldn’t have to pretend to be shy or virginal. Sidon practically purred “Do you plan to stay the night yet again?”

With the way that Zora was looking at him Link was almost shivering “Do you want me to?” He made sure to angel his head just so and looked up at him with those blue eyes in just the right way. It was something he had perfected as a child and found it worked just as well on adults.

The Prince smirked as he leaned forward and with a low rumble to his soft whisper he admitted “I would have you waiting in my bed every night so that I could mount you on both my cocks before we fall asleep with you leaking my cum and moaning my name into the sheets.”

Below the water’s surface a certain anatomical part went from interested to begging and demanding attention as Link visibly gulped. He was use to dirty talk, but not quite as good as that. Midna used it all the time to tease him to the point of madness with the absolute intent of never giving him anything. However, Sidon was promising quite a bit more and seemed genuine. Promising to follow through on every word and that had Link practically ready to beg him to do it right now. With a low moan as he closed his eyes he couldn’t even remember the last time he had orgasmic. With his shadow always occupied it wasn’t like he had time alone. Then he gasped as he realized what the Prince had said. “Both your cocks?” He had two???? This Zora had TWO!

Sidon frowned “Are you still not feeling well enough to have sex tonight? You need only say-” He lost what he was going to say as Link grabbed both of his facial fins and pulled him into a smoldering and tempting kiss. He was a man possessed, practically licking against Sidon’s very lips and teeth. When he pulled back his gaze could only be described as sinful.

“I’m more then well enough.” Link smiled.

Sidon was completely taken for a loop as this was completely different then the Link he had seen last night. It was almost as if they were two different people. And when Sidon looked closely he was almost was certain Link’s hair looked a shared or two darker. As if he were a dirty blonde rather than a golden blonde. But then again maybe that was just because his hair was wet, or maybe the healing waters. Some Zora did tend to become discolored if they sat in the baths for too long. It wore off in a day or two. Yes, that had to be it. And Link was just excited to get back to their normal coupling was all, Sidon had no problems with that.

When Link moved in for another kiss Sidon laughed as he stopped him “I still have to go deal with the commotion you did outside. And you have that wound to heal.” Link frowned and looked down at his shoulder. “Submerge that under the water and I’ll be back soon.” As Sidon turned to leave he could have sworn he saw Link pouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter by no later than 1/5/2020


	4. Bedding TP Link

After assuaging the fears of some of his guards for hurting Link, Sidon then issued out a search party to make sure the wolf that had been seen earlier was dealt with. Wolves were very uncommon this far into Zora’s domain, especially ones of that size or aggressive nature. To think that one had actually prowled through the long and winding path all the way to the city did make Sidon a bit uneasy.  Had it come in searching for food? Or was it the case that the wolf had gotten a taste for flesh other than dear of boar? Either way, his people were naturally a bit on edge now and Sidon did his best to quell their fears. It was bad enough that a lynel still called a small hilltop outside Zora’s domain his territory. Link had dealt with the monster several times but one always seemed to come back and the whole cycle would begin anew. His people were lucky if they even got a week of reprieve from having to worry about shock arrows.

All that aside Sidon was then making his way back to his room. As he ascended the curved staircase he looked skyward and noticed that despite it being daytime the pinkish blood moon could still be seen. Well that was certainly odd. Yet just another peculiarity to add to the ever growing list in the last fourty-eight hours. Top on that list being Link’s oddly changing physical appearance and personality. It was different, to be sure, but Sidon wasn’t quite sure on why he was so concerned about it. So Link had cut his hair, he was well within his right to do so. But… Sidon was sure that Link had once told him that he liked having long hair because it made him feel pretty. Yes, he was sure Link had said that because the conversation had initially started with them both agreeing how cute Princess Zelda looked with her short hair. And how it was sort of funny that the Captain of the Royal Guard and trusted personal knight of the Princess herself was the one with long hair and she with short, like breaking minor stereotypes.

“The only reason I think we get away with it is because one, it is just hair, and two, I don’t think anyone feels comfortable telling the Princess and Hero of all of Hyrule what to do.” Were the exact words Link had said.

And Sidon had agreed, feeling that it was for much the same principle that most of his people turned a blind eye to his and Link’s amorous affiliations. Not that they did any publicly of course. But focusing back on Link himself, it was more than just a haircut. Link’s hair going from a golden blond to a dark honey or even sandy color was also a bit perplexing. In addition Sidon was very certain the style had changed. But then again… Link had just come out from being half drowned in the lake. So perhaps that wasn’t fair. Then there was also his personality. Sidon had initially just considered it pain from his injuries, but there was still the fact that Link had acted so hesitant which had been a little concerning.

Usually the Hylian would run into Zora’s domain, either on horseback or foot, and stop right at Sidon’s feet. They would share some tender words and enthusiastic greetings, and if they were really bold a hug, before departing for Sidon’s room with knowing grins. Link would strip eagerly as he would tell Sidon of the past weeks while slowly lowering to his knees and giving the Zora’s aroused slit a playful lick.

Sidon immediately had to shake the image from his head as his phalluses threated to engorge and unsheathe right here in public. Taking some calming breaths, and quickening his steps, he tried not to think about Link’s blowjobs. Which only made him fixate on them more.

Zora, because of their teeth, did not really have an oral part of their sexuality. Hylians, however, had no such disadvantage. He remembered how hesitant he had been when Link first offered it, and how aroused he was at the mere thought of it.

“You wish to pleasure me with your mouth?” Link nodded with an amused smile. “Wont that… hurt?”

“My teeth aren’t shaped like yours.” He opened his mouth to point before closing it. “How about we try it once and if you don’t like it we never do it again?”

“That seems very fair, my dearest.”

He’d liked it. He’d liked it **a lot**. And though Sidon would never say it out loud, but blowjobs had potentially ruined him for other Zora forever. No Zora could ever give the versatile pleasures of the flesh that a Hylian could. That Link could. Link, with his wonderfully warm blue eyes and eager to please carefree personality. Link, with his well-defined and yet small body that allowed Sidon to sheath himself in an impossibly tight heat. Link, who moaned and begged for all that Sidon could give and enjoyed the cum dripping out of him when they were done.

It wasn’t that Link had to always be like that. Nor was it that Sidon had not enjoyed last night’s release. It was just that sense they became lovers Link had not acted that shy for a very very long time. If Sidon could make a guess from his gut instinct Link had almost seemed… virginal, the previous night. Though that was kind of a turn on too, in its own way, Sidon was thrown for a loop as to why Link would choose to act like that and not just jump into sex like they usually did. Was he neglecting Link sexually to the point where he felt they needed to spice up their behavior? It didn’t seem so. Just not an hour before when Sidon had left Link in his room the Hylian had seemed more like his usual self. Then again, had he **_really_** been acting like his usual self?

Since their relationship had grown from the seed of friendship there had always been this comfortable intimate connection and calmness whenever they interacted.  It was just a little unspoken thing that was always present between them. A lingering touch, at ease with close proximity, or even an almost tangible fondness between a shared ocean blue and warm gold gaze. When Link had looked at him earlier his eyes had seemed kind of navy or blue gray in color and had been all heat and desire rather than passionate and caring. Where was the joy at seeing Sidon after so long?

No, that couldn’t be. What was he even thinking!? He was beginning to sound insane even to himself. And why was he even questioning everything anyway? He was a Prince with a very naked and eager lover awaiting him in his room! He should be happy Link was staying multiple days. If anything, he should be ecstatic that Link had stayed in his room and wanted to continue on from last night and do even more things. Usually after their night together Link would then go around Zora’s Domain greeting everyone and doing the occasional odd job or two. Always the Hero and eager to help.

Yes, no more thinking on meaningless nuances. He had a bed full of Hylian to seduce!

He entered his room to find Link not only waiting for him, but kneeling naked at the foot of the bed with a knowing smile. The Hylian style bed had been set up in the very far corner of the room for Link’s own pleasure, as Sidon never used it. Well, at least not for sleeping. “Everything taken care of?”

“Everything is back in order, Yes.” Sidon smiled as he walked forward; eyes lingering at Link’s half aroused sex. “Have you been waiting long?”

“I’ve been entertaining myself.” Link winked

Sidon growled as he moved forward. Link pushed back and made his way up the bed as Sidon followed him. “Have you? And what exactly have you been doing?”

Link’s gaze traveled to his lips and he dipped his head just enough to press a quick soft kiss there “About how it would feel to play with two cocks.” Sidon groaned as Link’s lips grazed over his cheek. “Tell me what you want first.”

Oh goddess, Link certainly seemed to be in a sensual mood tonight! Whatever, Sidon was loving that velvety voice coating words with such dirtier meaning. “I-“ He thought about what he had been reminiscing on and found he couldn’t deny his wishes any longer. “Your mouth, my love. Please,” he moaned “I desire your mouth on me. You know how it’s my favorite, please.” His slit was already aroused but he forced his cocks to remain inside. He knew how Link loved to persuade them out of the sheath, and he loved feeling and watching Link’s mouth get all wet and messy with his slick.

Sidon leaned back on his knees “A moment, please. I’ll remove my jewelry.”

Link’s hand stopped him “No.” He looked Sidon up and down “You can keep it on. It looks really good on you and definitely makes you look Princely.” The thought of having Sidon pleading and needy while he was still dressed like that appealed to Link greatly. Of said royalty finally falling apart and shedding that all too perfect faced to reveal their true debauched desires. The lowly ranch hand pleasuring the beautiful royalty was a recurring fantasy he had. Probably no thanks to Zelda and Minda combined. Link licked his lips as he crawled forward. Looking down he was about to ask exactly where Sidon’s cocks were when he noticed a parting slit just below Sidon’s pelvic side fins at what would be groin level. The white skin looked swollen and moist with just the hint of pink.

Intrigued and beyond curious Link moved forward and lowered himself down to his elbows. With an outstretched finger he caressed the slit and pulled back to see the moisture clinging to his skin in a trail. Zora must have internal genitalia, he realized, and with a grin he leaned forward and pressed his tongue full against the skin and lapped upwards with a moan. Sidon jerked and then moaned as Link moved to lick and lap at the slit with his tongue again, this time slipping inside. His fingers slid into the folds and pushed them apart as his tongue pressed deeper. The way his lips nibbled and sucked at the outer skin to encourage Sidon’s further arousal almost made the Prince want to cry out.

Instead he hissed and both of his hands went to Link’s head, pulling slightly. Link paused to look up in confusion “Something wrong?”

Sidon was looking down at him with wide surprised eyes and a parted panting mouth “When did you get so good at this?”

When? Well it wasn’t like Link hadn’t done this before. And his counterpart from this world obviously did this to Sidon, so he was rather unsure of what the Zora meant. Deciding to play it off as a joke Link chuckled. “Good?” He pressed an open mouthed kiss to just above the slit “I haven’t even started yet.” He tried to push his fingers inside but they were only able to sink in until about the second knuckle before the pads of his fingertips touched something hard. Knowing what it probably was Link tried to push his tongue in deeper. He managed to lick it just a few times before more slick gushed against his lips and had him pulling back in surprises for a moment.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know that could happen!” Sidon’s voice sounded beyond flustered but Link ignored it as he thrust his fingers a few more times before pressing inward and swirling his index finger around one of the hard tips. Sidon groaned even louder as the slit opened further and Link could see his cocks beginning to emerge. Quite pleased with himself he forced his fingers back inside just under the cocks as his mouth began sucking at the tapered heads one after the other. His fingers scissored and thrust alongside his lapping tongue and Sidon covered his mouth with his hand to keep from crying out too loudly.

What Link was doing was beyond words with how good it felt and how determined he seemed to be with that mouth. Usually he just palmed Sidon until he was fully erect and then used his mouth but this… this was new and very erotic. He’d never seen his lover this eager before and the way he used his tongue was truly sinful. Never had Link acted as if licking up every drop of Sidon’s slick was some sort of glorious privilege he was unworthy of receiving. His cocks were quickly unsheathing and with every inch that was offered up Link devoured it. When they were both fully erect in front of Link’s face the Hylian smirked as he licked his lips clean from the shine and then kissed one and then the other. “I guess both are happy to see me.” Again with the teasing slightly snarky tone. Link had never used that in the bedroom before. In fact, he’d never heard Link use it at all even outside. Was this just another try at kinky bedroom behavior? Though Sidon wished his lover would warn him about these things in advance so they could talk about any concerns together, he was flexible enough to try and play a teasing role too.

“And why wouldn’t they be?” He purred as he stroked a thumb across Link’s cheek only to have the Hylian lean into the touch as if he were starved for affection “They have their favorite mouth in all of Hyrule ready and waiting to open for them.” Link’s whole body shivered as he moved to take them into his mouth but Sidon’s hand in his hair pulled just enough to stop him. “Which one do you want, my Hero?”

Link whined “Both. Please let me have both.”

Sidon chuckled “Always taking on more than you can handle.” Link tried again only to have Sidon’s grip tighten to the point of pain. “You can’t take both. You gagging does not excite me. Now choose which one you want in your pretty mouth because the other is finally getting in that tight ass of yours.”

Link whined some more and Sidon got the distinct impression of a pleading puppy. “Can’t I have both in my ass?”

“No,” Sidon spoke firmly “It’s been awhile sense our last meeting and last night you were too sore. You’re only getting one.” When Link seemed like he was going to whine again Sidon spoke in a firm and low tone “That’s enough, my pet.” The new endearment had fallen from his tongue before he could give it careful consideration “Now behave or you get nothing at all.” Link flinched under his words but then seemed to settle down as he nodded.

“Alright, my…” he wanted to use a nickname too but wasn’t sure which one Sidon might approve of. “My Prince.” He glanced up at Sidon’s face and when the Zora’s white cheeks blushed a hot pink Link knew he’d chosen well.

Link had never used his title before. He’d always just called Sidon by his name or even “My Sidon.” as if to make it more personal. To have Link finally call him by his occupation and position had a different layer of kinkiness being added to their sexcapades. It wasn’t bad or unwelcome, just something new that Sidon had never realized he would like. Perhaps Link wanting to try more kinky behavior was actually a much better idea then Sidon gave him credit for.

“Are you alright, my Prince?” Link asked.

Sidon shivered as he guided Link’s head back to his groin “Yes, pet, I’m wonderful. But I think that mouth of yours could be put to better use then asking me questions.” With the claw of his thumb Sidon followed the line of Link’s bottom lip “Open for me.” He ordered. Link did and his eyes closed as he took Sidon’s lower cock into his mouth, sucking hard and coming off with an audible pop. Sidon hissed “Yes, good pet. Show me how much you like it.” The blush on his cheeks only darkened. What was he saying? It was as if his emotional mind was running away with the moment and leaving its logical better half in the dust.

Sidon’s hips rolled forward and sent his erection further down Link’s throat then he meant to but when he went to pull back, thinking Link would have a problem with it, the Hylian’s hands just grasped him by the fins on the side of each hip and pulled him forward. His cock slid across the heat of Link’s tongue which pressed all along the underside and then as he pulled back he flicked the tip.  He opened his mouth wide and did this same motion again and again. Each time sent shivers through Sidon’s body and made him hold his breath at the final sensation of it before gasping anew. He worried he was pushing Link to far or asking too much, but when he tried to pull his hands away from his lovers blond hair Link stopped and gave him an annoyed look.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Sidon offered, thinking of how shy and worried Link had been the night before.

“You can try.” Link smiled as he leaned up and pushed Sidon flat onto his back before crawling over and straddling him. His thick muscled thighs were parted right over Sidon’s pelvic fins and his ass was teasingly brushing against the tip of one cock. “Besides, I don’t mind a little pain as long as you enjoy it. So you don’t have to hold back with me.” He purred “I promise I’m stronger than I look.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Sidon nodded but grabbed Link’s shoulder as the man moved to grasp his erection “Though I am serious Link, only one tonight. No more.”

“Yes my Prince,” Link kissed his lips “I remember.”

Sidon groaned as he tightened his grip on Link’s body, still not allowing him to move down “Do you need anything? I have more lubrication in a jar in the other room.”

Link shook his head as he gave the cock a nice long stroke upward and a generous amount of slick stuck to his thumb and index finger “Seems good enough to me.”

“I **_meant_** you.”

Link laughed at that softly “No, I think not. Besides, I already said I don’t mind a little pain.” Then those blue gray eyes gave him a challenging look “Now can I fuck you please?”

Sidon shivered, still wondering if Link needed more preparation, but he supposed Link knew his own body. So he released Link’s hips and was then surprised when the hero grasped his hands and yanked them above his head with a devilish smile. “Thank you, my Prince. Now if you’d be so kind to keep your hands up here. There will be no touching for this next part until I say you can.” Before Sidon could say anything he placed a finger on his mouth “And no talking.”

Sidon had several questions in his mind but they all evaporated as soon as Link positioned himself and without preparation not only pushed the cock inside but then slid all the way down. Sidon bucked his hips as he closed his eyes and growled out of reflex. Around him Link was as tight as the day they had first had sex. Like a vice grip of hot flesh and squeezing the very sanity out of him. Huge Zora genitalia was not meant to go inside tight Hylian bodies, but Link seemed to love proving biology wrong.

Above him Link’s moan was truly a sinful collection of syllables that ended on a seductive satisfied sigh of Sidon’s name. “You feel… even bigger when… it’s actually a little hard to breath.” A hot blush was crawling up his chest to his cheeks. Sidon opened his mouth to ask if Link was alright but a full palm pressed against his lips. “I said no talking. I want to enjoy this and watch your face while I ride you.” He smirked as if amused.

As he continued to look into the Zora’s worried gold eyes he tilted his head to one side “You seem to be really worried about my welfare and consent in all this.”

Sidon nodded.

Link removed his hand and leaned down, which caused his body to tighten around Sidon even more and both of them moaned against each other’s lips. “Then let me comfort you. If I didn’t want to do this, then I wouldn’t be. I’ve been wanting you inside me sense I saw you and learned that you had two of these,” he gave a roll of his hips which caused the second cock to be pressed against his round bottom. “And as for how I’m handling it all,” his finger brushed the bottom lip of Sidon’s parted mouth. “I’m very-ow!” he winced as he scraped his thumb on one of Sidon’s teeth.

Sidon was about to apologize, orders be damned, when the smallest little taste of Link’s blood hit his tongue. Instantly his mind went blank and his more predatory instincts threatened to take over. He struggled, internally, to calm down but his tongue sought out the blood along his tooth before his sensitive nose smelled even more blood on the air. His eyes, the pupils now black slits against gold much like a cat, focused on Link’s thumb. The Hylian was suckling it against his lips.

Sidon snarled and moved up, snatching Link’s hand and bringing it close to inspect it. It was the smallest cut, barely even bleeding at all. Just a tiny little upwelling of red from creamy oh so delicate Hylian skin. Sidon breathed in the scent of it before licking at the injury himself as Link shivered.

“You…like blood?”

Sidon moaned as his more reasonable mind tried to fight back the predator within him. “It am a shark.” Came his strained husky voice. “Blood is a source of excitement for me. But, I have never indulged in it because of the dangers.”

“Dangers?”

“I dare not let the animal part of me get carried away and hurt someone. I would never forgive myself.”

Link paused as if thinking intently on something before nodding “I understand that.” Sidon grimaced as he forced himself to turn away, though the predator roared in displeasure. His hands left Link to move off and away but Link leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck. “I don’t want you to stop. I just meant I understand what it means to have a more primal self. Something… that is a part of you… and yet it longs to be set free and run wild. Its wants and desires more selfish, in a way, then what society would deem fitting.” Link lifted himself off of Sidon with a ping of sadness before turning around and getting on his hands and knees with his posterior facing Sidon.

Seeing his mate present tempted the animal and had it thrashing to regain control even as Sidon gritted his teeth and his claws ripped the sheets below his palm. “Link… you can’t…” He tried to speak even as his eyes fixated on the clenching hole wanting to be filled again.

A slight blush entered Link’s cheeks as he looked over his shoulder “I don’t mind satisfying your need to dominate and take… as long as you don’t mind satisfying mine.”

“What?”

“I… I want to be taken like this. From behind. Used and pushed to my limit by someone stronger than me.” He laughed lightly “It’s not something I’ve admited to anyone, really.” He’d never found someone to fit the criteria. Zora back in his world were not like the Zora here, and there was noone who even came close to being like or comparable to Sidon. Which was why he had mostly only had female partners despite his duel interests. “But you… I feel like I can trust you to understand and give me what I need.”

Sidon growled as he moved forward, scenting Link as he moved over his back to lick at a shoulder. “I…might hurt you.” As if to explain what he meant his teeth scraped against Link’s shoulder threateningly but did not break the skin.

“A little biting can be fun.” Link said back as he rocked his body backward to roll his hips against Sidon’s dripping cocks.

Sidon was quickly losing control as with every word Link spoke he and the beast wanted the same thing more. “You are sure?” His teeth broke through the skin just enough to get another drop or two of blood.

Link gasped “Still sure you don’t want to use both?”

“ **Link**.” Sidon said warningly.

Link’s hand moved back to touch his head fin and he moved his head to try and look at him. “A compromise then. Do they finish at the same time or separately?”

It was hard to think as Sidon’s main focus was on keeping a leash on his body that wanted nothing more than to rut into the Hylian under him. “My release? They can do both.” It seemed like an odd question as Link should already know that.

“Then can you separate them? Once one cock is done can you use the other after that?” Sidon nodded against his shoulder and Link could not help but grin. “Then take me however you wish.”

Sidon’s hands grabbed his hips and rolled them back until the tip of one cock was once again pressing against Link’s body. Angling his hips downwards he thrust inside until those pert cheeks slapped against his fins. Link practically howled as Sidon’s mind grew foggy with the only desire to take and own. He wanted to possess Link, mate him, and breed him. His thrusts were punishing as he brought the Hylian’s body backward to meet every thrust forward. His other cock slid against Link’s testicles and erection on every motion.

Link was in absolute euphoria. His deepest craving, like an ever constant nagging itch inside of him, was now being fully appeased. It didn’t hurt in the slightest. Sidon’s teeth brought only a heightened awareness of the pleasure and the fullness because of the stinging pricks of pain. Link could feel his body widen and yield to Sidon’s immense strength. The force of every thrust almost feeling like a spanking as well. The sensation making him cry out and ask for more. He felt owned. The Zora above him seemed to greatly enjoy how his tight body stretching to accommodate the girth and length of him.

Just to make sure there was no small measure of Sidon still holding back Link gave all he got into rocking his body and clenching around him, much to Sidon’s agreement. He whimpered and brought one of his hands to touch Sidon’s at his hip. Wrapping their fingers together he brought the hand to the back of his short blond hair. Without being told Sidon made a truly animalistic sound as his fingers gripped tight to Link’s hair and with a firm hold shoved his face into the bed for a better position. His mouth bit at the back of Link’s neck as his hips stilled and Link’s could feel the first of the two cock’s orgasm. He shivered at the sensation of every spurt of the release. It felt almost cool against his own internal heat. Sidon made a noise of contentment as he pulled out abruptly. Link practically yelped and then gasped as the second cock was shoved inside him with little warning or reprieve. He loved it.

 But when the cock didn’t move he squirmed and tried to ask why only to have Sidon bite the back of his neck harder. Link whimpered again as he shamelessly humped his hips against the open air. Without Sidon’s assault on his body his own erection was straining and dripping between his legs. It was hard to ignore. He wanted to touch himself. He could even feel the warm beads of his pre-cum gathering at the head.

Sidon growled another warning as Link continued to wiggle and brought his hand around the Hylian’s hip to his neglected sex. His bigger palm and fingers wrapped around his smaller cock effortlessly and Link panted as he heard Sidon growl “You may hump into my hand while I am inside you. Until you release, I will not move.”

What? So Sidon wanted him to effectively fuck himself? Because what he was describing meant that Link would be getting off by way of his hand but every move backward to thrust back into that hand would have him riding Sidon’s remaining hard cock. Link bit his lower lip in approval, though that was not able to be seen by Sidon. It didn’t matter.

He wasted no time being very eager about it as he pressed forward and found wonderful friction against the Zora’s thick fingers and smooth palm. When he pushed back he wasn’t shy either. He did it with enough force that both Sidon and he moaned loudly. “Oh Goddess, **yes**.” Sidon heard his lover say in a breathless whisper. He was too distracted by the feel of how wet Link was around him. There was hardly any resistance any more thanks to his own slick and cum now. And the room echoed with the sounds of their slapping bodies to the point where Sidon wondered if he’d ever be able to hear anything else when he was alone. The smell of their coupling had never been so potent and sensual on the air and when he heard Link cry out at his own release, he swore he could taste it on his tongue. Sidon resumed his thrusting directly after that. Not giving Link’s body time to relax and when his second orgasm was upon him he pulled out and released all over the hero’s chiseled defined back.

Even as his mind quieted and he came back to himself he watched with great satiated pride how Link lay there panting, trembling, gaping open, leaking, and covered in warm fresh dripping white cum. The bite marks all over his shoulder were only mild and Sidon was sure another dip in the healing pool would clear those up quickly enough. Link moaned as he allowed his body to flop down into the bed, uncaring of his own sticky release under him.

“Are you alright my love?” Sidon spoke softly, soothingly. Almost as if he expected Link to reprimand him for his rough treatment, despite saying otherwise.

Link rolled over onto his back and move up to lean on his elbows to give Sidon a coquettish and yet smoldering look. “I’ve never been better. When can we go again?”

They had sex twice more before the night weighed heavy in the sky. Link had not been surprised at all to find out Sidon was very much into cuddling and after care. He had taken Link to the healing pool and despite the Hylian’s teasing hands trying to get Sidon to go another round the Zora was insistent that it was time for sleep. Sidon had cleaned his lover thoroughly and made sure the marks on his back healed before he had tucked Link into the comfortable, although somewhat messy, bed before going over and submerging himself in his own water pool. Link closed his eyes but had only managed to catch a few hours sleep before something on the wind roused him. Rubbing the heaviness from his eyes he walked to the window and listened. The night was mostly quiet but with his more acute hearing he could hear what he believed was the song of an ocarina.

Knowing ocarinas were not a part of this world he instantly knew something was off and needed to investigate. Quickly looking around for clothes he then noticed that his body had an additional furry appendage. A long wolf tail was swaying behind him and upon touching his head he could feel his ears were now that of a wolf’s as well. Knowing the rest of the transformation was not far behind he quickly looked to Sidon to make sure he was still asleep before climbing out the window and landing on the platform some ways below, turning into a full wolf in midair. Shaking himself off, and this time making sure to avoid detection, he followed the sound of the ocarina on silent paws outside the city and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update by no later than 1/5/2020, but more likely very soonish


	5. Reuniting with BOTW Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a fun little quick ficlet, but now it is turning into quite the multi-chap story that is very much living up to its name of "Jumping the Shark". I'm probably going to even make this a series, because why the hell not.

Link would never just leave without saying goodbye.

And yet, Sidon felt as if he was mentally fighting a losing battle as he stood looking up at his sister’s memorial statue. The rain pelted down around him but being an aquatic race he was indifferent to the wetness. When he had awoken to the early morning dawn and found Link gone he hadn’t thought anything really odd about it. Link always went out to help around the domain as a way to busy himself while Sidon attended to his own duties. But after this morning’s council meeting, which had mostly consisted of worry over the new troubling lunar cycle, when Sidon had gone looking for him there had been no trace of him. His people said they hadn’t seen him and he wasn’t visiting with anyone in particular. Sidon felt as if he was refusing to face reality as his logical and emotional side were at war with one another.

Still, it was undeniable that Link wasn’t here. He had just up at left. But why? There had to be a reason.

Had it been because of the previous night’s more intense sex? No, that seemed unlikely. If Link had found issue with how Sidon had treated him he would not have asked for repeat times. But maybe that was it, had Sidon not pleased him enough? His lover had seemed eager for more and Sidon had put a stop to it. Was he angry that he had? Sidon felt it was well within his right to say no just as much as it was Link’s, but up until last night Sidon had never really outright refused him anything. Last night had been a first for him refusing to give Link double penetration, which he knew Link favored, and he’d refused additional couplings. It had also been a first at blood kink, which Sidon had enjoyed and it seemed Link had too, but perhaps he should have stopped everything so they could have discussed it rather than going in and improvising. Maybe Link had left because he’d realized what they’d done and it was too much for him to coup with at the moment. All the same he could have stayed. Sidon would have talked with him and helped them come to some mutual ground. They were a couple first and formost.

Sidon closed his eyes as his worries and own self-doubt began to weight on him. The person he cared for most was acting so strangely and obviously needed his help but he didn’t know what to do. Everything he tried seemed to work and make Link happy, only for the Hylian to do something out of character that would imply Sidon had done something wrong. What was he doing wrong? He’d listen to Link’s request for non-penetrative sex, then he’d humored Link’s interest in more dominating sex and even indulged in his arousal at being more primal, he’d satisfied Link multiple times, and had taken special time and care to make sure he felt loved as well. **_What had he done wrong_**!?

Thunder cracked overhead and the Prince wondered if the weather was reflecting his emotions.

Then a small hand patted his lower back and Sidon turned to find Link smiling up at him from under the hood of the cloak he had clipped at his neck. “Link!” Sidon grinned, grabbing and picking up the smaller man and hugging him openly. “You came back.” He murmured more softly, his own anxiety bleeding into the words. Link wiggled, indicating he wanted down, and when Sidon set him on his feet the Hylian’s hands cupped his face. His expression worried and confused.

He wanted to ask his lover in blatant terms about everything right in that moment. Demand why he was acting so peculiar. To truly understand why and what Link wanted and what Sidon could do to help. But as Sidon opened his mouth he found himself unable to voice any of those concerns. Finding himself fearful of rejection was new to him. If Link was angry with him or dissatisfied… what was he going to do. He almost didn’t want to hear it confirmed. Link’s worry was now bordering on the edge of uneasiness and disquiet as he titled his head to one side. His eyes imploring Sidon to say something or anything. The Prince sighed as he closed his eyes and simply replied with “I’m just happy you’re back.” Link blinked at him in confusion. “You were just gone, Link. No word or anything to tell me why. Please don’t do that again.”

Link pursed his lips as he looked down at the ground in guilt “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think being late a few days was cause for concern.” Sidon frowned, wondering why Link thought he was referring to that rather than the most recent leaving. “But… I never wanted to cause you to worry. Something happened and I had to fix it. It just took way longer than any of us anticipated. Even Princess Zelda had to help.”

Fix it? What had needed to be fixed? As Sidon wondered what he had meant Link moved to pull the hood back from his face. Sidon’s eyes widened at seeing his long beautiful blond hair again. It was tied back in its customary low hanging ponytail with some of the strands falling over his shoulders.

How was Link’s hair long again? That couldn’t be! He wanted to comment on it but Link combed a hand through his hair as he looked off to the side in slight embarrassment. “I am sorry. I did ride as fast as I could here once I was able but it is a long journey. But the Princess did allow me some extra time of leave so that I could make it up to you.” He smiled shyly “A whole week.”

What was he talking about now? Unless… is that what Link had meant by fix it? Had he…left to go see the Princess so she could use her magic to regrow his hair? It sounded like the dumbest thing to ever do and not to mention a waste of good magical energy, but these last few days Link had not been acting his normal self. Perhaps he had done this because of all Sidon’s comments about his hair. Had that been what triggered everything? Such an inane little comment had caused Link to feel so insecure in their relationship that he needed to act out, only to then run back to the castle and get his hair lengthened again. It was possibly the most illogical thing Sidon had ever conceived. Was Link really so emotionally fragile?

Well if something as stupid as that had been the reason Sidon was not going to mess it up again.

He moved his hand to grasp at Link’s hair tie and pull it free. Those ocean blue eyes widened in surprised as they looked up at him. As the golden locks fanned out to frame his face, despite the rain making them wet, Sidon smiled sweetly down at him. “Nothing in all of the Goddess’ creation is as perfect to me as you are.” Link’s blush was instant and dark “And I can only pray that they will allow me to be by your side for as long as you wish me.”

“Sidon?” Link’s pink lips parted as if he were going to say something back but then he licked them instead “We’re not alone.” He glanced around them at the guards that were pretending to not hear a thing.

“Do you… not feel the same?” the Prince asked in barely above a whisper.

Link’s face was alarmed. He looked to Sidon as if he had struck him. “What? How could you even think that? I love you more than anything!” He then bit his lip as he covered his mouth with his hand. Embarrassed by the volume with which he’d said that last part.

Sidon lifted Link up in his arms despite the Hylian’s undignified squeak of surprise and kissed him full on the mouth. He did it uncaring of the rain, where they were, or who saw them. Link kissed him back and when they parted his blush extended all the way to his ears. It was then that Sidon noticed just how utterly soaked Link’s clothes were. The Hylian must be chilled through to the bone. Without a word Sidon turned and still carrying the small man in his arms he walked them to his room. Link berried his face in Sidon’s shoulder. Just as before once they were alone in Sidon’s chambers the Prince locked the door.

As he set Link down he thought that perhaps the bathing pool was just going to have to be a new part of their routine. He’d certainly used it quite a lot. At that moment, however, his shoulder was taped to stop him from turning away. When Sidon looked at him Link smiled as he held the Zora’s hands in his own. “You’ve never kissed me that openly before.” It almost looked like tears were coming to his eyes, but he blinked them away .“I thought all this time you were embarrassed by me. Or maybe a little ashamed. I didn’t mind, too much, really. And I knew why. You are a Prince and though I know you care for me I know that to some other Zora they might use that against you. Say that you’re not worthy to rule or something like that. And I never wanted to be the reason that anyone turned against you. You love your people Sidon and you will make a benevolent and kind king. I would never stand in the way of that. But,” a truly heartwarming smile spread across his face. He brought Sidon’s hand to his lips and he kissed the knuckles almost reverently. “I’m really happy you kissed me, like that. Thank you.”

All of Sidon’s previous worries, fears, anxiety, apprehension, and suspicions vanished when blanketed in the rays of that warm sunny smile. “It that what you worried about all this time?” Link blushed before he nodded slowly “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Link paused before explaining as he tried to gather his emotions “Sometimes it’s better to worry and not say anything, rather than say something and have it immediately happen. I just… didn’t want to make waves. I wanted to steal as much time with you as I could before I knew it would all eventually end. Because I know nothing good and happy lasts forever.”

Sidon got the distinct impression Link was referring to when the calamity fell and his hundred year slumber. How everything he had was taken from him and just vanished into time. “Oh Link,” Sidon shook his head as he knelt down so they were at a closer eye level “Link, are you happy with me? With how we are and what we’re doing?” Sidon just wanted to hear him say it one more time. He needed Link to confirm it verbally for his own peace of mind.

“You’re the only person who makes me feel the hippest I’ve ever been.” He signed as if in exasperation as he shook his head “I know you’re upset because I was late; but please know that I will always come back to you. No matter where I go or what I must do,” He opened one of Sidon’s hands to kiss his palm “It’s to you I will always return.” Sidon had no words and found the only thing he could do was gather Link in his arms and kiss him again. Link’s mouth opened on a breath and Sidon pressed their tongues together before slanting his mouth to deepen the kiss. Link moaned as he broke away and nuzzled Sidon’s cheek.

“Get me out of these wet clothes and make love to me.” It was neither a request or a plea, but more an order. And it made Sidon shiver and smile. This was the Link he knew so well.

Sidon was so relieved he laughed as he moved to do as Link wanted. “Again?” The Zora breathed against the Hylian cool damp skin that was quickly warming up as more layers of clothing were peeled away.

“Always.” Link answered back as he undid the clasp of the cloak himself.

Sidon assisted Link out of his shirt before Link’s hands went to his neck and started helping him with his jewelry. “Any specifics this time?” He asked his lover, secretly hoping Link for just this once would want their normal sexual physical intimacy.

Link looked mildly confused by that, but then shook his head with a soft chuckle “Just you, my Sidon. That’s all I want.”

Sidon was so greatful to hear that as he kissed Link once more and brought him into his lap. Though the Hylian was still wearing his pants and boots Sidon wasted no time letting one of his hands move to grope against his perfectly curved posterior. “Both cocks this time. I promise.”

Link made a little giggle as he removed Sidon’s sash over his head. Then to the armor at his shoulders and the makeshift crown atop his crest. “Yes please. That is one of the reason’s I love you.” Once all of his ornaments were gone Sidon stopped Link to give him a joking look.

“ _One_ of the reasons?”

Link made an exaggerated sigh “ _Alright_ … it’s the only reason.”

Sidon growled as he tackled Link to the bed and began nibbling his neck while the Hylian’s adorable laugh filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter by no later than 1/5/2020  
> Be Patient, I’m working on a huge batch chapter upload for this story and others as an Xmass present for everyone.  
> I know you’re shivering with antici……….pation, but I promise the wait is worth it 😉 !!!


	6. Bedding BotW Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello EVERYONE! The big chapter batch update is finally here! Oh silly me did I say it was an X-mass update? Nah, no one wants to wait that long I like Halloween better anyway! And yes, my other Sidlink story ‘With the Tide’ batch updated as well. Now I hope you’re all ready for some nice fun smut! The kind that, I hope, is written well enough to get anyone a little hot under the collar. If you like what you read then it would mean a lot to me if you could find the time to leave a little comment or two. Even simple comments like an emoticon heart is more than enough of an X-mass present for me! But enough talk. Go forth and read my fellow Sidlink shippers!

Link shuttered under Sidon’s exploring lips. The Prince seemed to be in no hurry and more than willing to take his time. Usually when Link finally came back to the Domain he and Sidon could not wait to be alone. This time had certainly been different, to start off with, and now his lover was acting like touching him wasn’t going to make him orgasm instantaneously. He applauded Sidon’s new found stamina and restraint, even if Link did not share in his patience. He’d been going crazy trying to help Zelda figure out what exactly was going on with the whole Blood Moon/Lunar cycle continuing night after night.

Or rather…He’d been helping ALL the Zelda’s try and figure that out. They all had just showed up in the castle one day, much to everyone’s alarm. At the very least they all had contrasting personalities and treated him differently. The one who liked to wear pink was very much a sweetheart and cared for him as if he were a longtime friend. The one who wore purple and white seemed more distant and reserved. She didn’t seem to like this world’s Zelda very much. Link felt it was because his Zelda was very expressive and vocal with her emotions whereas this other Zelda seemed more composed and demure. Link wondered if where she came from was not very happy. He’d mustered the courage to ask her something along those lines one evening when she had thanked him for bringing her more tea. She had only smiled at him and said “You are very astute, but I will not trouble you with such knowledge.”

No, he didn’t want to think about that now. He wasn’t at the castle any more. He was here, with Sidon, and Sidon’s lovely mouth was licking down his neck and going to his chest. That talented mouth found and latched onto a nipple while a free hand slid over his flat stomach and then palmed his already hard sex. Link gasped and arched his body as best he could while some of Sidon’s weight held him down. He spread his legs wide and rocked upward into Sidon’s fingers. The Zora played with him only a bit befor a finger delved down and pressed against his entrance, making Link cry out a little in discomfort.

Sidon’s mouth released the nipple he’d been assaulting with his tongue to look at Link in surprise. “You’re all tight again?”

Link frowned and he nodded, wondering what kind of question was that. It wasn’t like he went off searching for other partners while he and Sidon were apart. Besides, after he’d had Sidon, who else could possibly compare?! “You…may need to use the lube, please.” Sidon seemed even more surprised by that. Now wondering if something was wrong Link asked “Is it bad that I’m tight again?” Honestly, he didn’t see how that was his fault. He only saw Sidon once a month or so. Wouldn’t him being tight only give Sidon more pleasure?

“No, no my dearest. It’s just fine.” Sidon reassured softly as he leaned up and away to walk into the other room. When he returned with the lube he was already administering some to his fingers. When he returned to Link’s side once more he whispered. “Now, where were we my Hero?”

“Your mouth was on me and you were about to prepare my body so you can have your way with me.”

Sidon hummed as he liked one of Link’s nipples again “Was I now?” The finger returned to between his parted legs and the push inside this time, now aided by lube, was easier and more pleasurable. Link whined and rolled his head back against the bed. His hands went to wrap around Sidon’s head and grasp the back fin.

“Link.” It was the tone that had the Hylian pausing to lift his head again. Sidon met his gaze and asked “May we have sex facing one another? I.. I missed you terribly and would like to kiss you while we mate this time. If you are agreeable to that?” Link blinked at him and nodded. Why was he asking something like that? Why would he think he needed Link’s permission to do something so tame to begin with? Link began to wonder if something else was going on but Sidon’s mile wide grin blinded him. The Zora Prince pecked kisses all over his face. “You are wonderful, my love. Truly. Have I said today how perfect you are?” Link laughed again but shook his head, no.

“What a horrible lover I am.” Sidon grinned a he nuzzled just below Link’s jaw in a particularly ticklish spot. “Because you are.” He slipped another finger inside and when Link’s mouth opened in a wordless cry Sidon took the opportunity to turn it into an open mouthed kiss. Link must have eaten some fruitcake before coming back to the Domain because his mouth tasted particularly sweet. Sidon even licked Link’s bottom lip as he pulled away to watch the smaller man’s face break in enjoyment as he scissor his fingers and then brushed them upward against his sweet spot nice and firm. “Have I said how thankful I am?” When Link only moaned and pushed down against his thrusting fingers Sidon pulled them out and circled them around the rim. “I asked a question, Link.”

Link wet his lips as he shook his head “I do not think so, my Sidon. Not today.”

“Then I am truly lost. How shall I make it up to you, my darling?”

Link shivered as an idea immediately came to his mind. Sidon didn’t do it often because of how dangerous it was, but that’s half the reason Link got so hard just thinking about it. “I think you should make it up to me with your mouth.”

Sidon’s golden eyes darkened as he growled “You will have to stay very still and not move. Can you do that?” Link nodded eagerly. “Very well then, as you wish.” Link flopped back down and his hands went to the prominent crest that was the top of Sidon’s head. Warm palms pressed against the cool slick skin and Link took a steadying breath. He could feel Sidon’s breath ghosting over his straining flesh and the lube that remain on his skin between his ass cheeks.

“Not one movement.” Sidon warned one last time before opening his mouth and taking Link to the base. It was no hardship, considering their size differences. Link’s cock, though not small by Hylian standards, did not even reach the back of Sidon’s throat. So performing oral sex, on Sidon’s part, was very easy and it drove Link wild. The only problem was his teeth. Which was why Link had to remain absolutely still. This was one of the few kinkier practices they engaged in where Sidon needed and had to have complete control, and Link was more than willing to give it to him. Noises and cut off words fell from his lips as his mind focused on that long coiling tongue and the heat that enveloped him. 

He withdrew his fingers and moved his hands around Link’s hips to brazenly grope and mold his very alluring backside. Each cheek seemed to fit into Sidon’s palm perfectly and he wasted no time in squeezing them possessively. Link moaned and tried his hardest not to thrust up into Sidon’s mouth. This was what he loved and hated about blow jobs. He couldn’t resist the challenge that came with them even if he hated not being able to move as he wanted. Sidon hummed around him in amusement and Link gasped with a broken whine of the Prince’s name.

He kept Link’s pelvis impossibly still as he opened his mouth wider and smoothed his tongue from the Hylian’s puckered hole to around his testicles and then up to the tip of his cock. His answer was an almost silent scream. The fingers of Link’s right hand tapped repeatedly against his head. This was his silent warning that he was close to cumming. Whether Sidon let him cum or denied him right now was up to him.

He considered his options. If Link came now, then when they came together later it would be all the more intense. Every nerve would already be oversensitive and Link would make the most provocative sounds. Or he could deny Link, and enjoy the Hylian’s orgasm while he was inside and have his lover lick up his own release off Sidon’s skin. Oh, both were positively delightful ideas. Of that there was no doubt. _But which one?_

Sidon pulled off to lick his lips. He took a moment to look on in satisfaction at Link’s highly aroused and now flushing cock. “My dearest.” Sidon purred as Link gasped for breath. He raised a hand to his chest and one claw ever so gently scraped across a nipple. “I find myself at a quandary. I cannot decide whether to let you come now and enjoy your body after, or should a make you wait to cum around my cocks and make you clean us up? Which would you prefer, my Hero?”

Link gulped as he blinked impossibly blue eyes to look at Sidon with such fondness and adoration “Why not both, my Sidon.”

“Both?”

Link nodded as he wrapped his own hand around his cock “It won’t take much. Let me come on you and then I’ll lick you clean.” He moaned as he could now freely buck his hips “And then, you can have me. I’ll be so tight around you. You’ll cum instantly.”

Sidon laughed at that as he moved in beside Link, snuggling up next to him. His hand curved around the Hylian’s own to assist with jerking him off. His mouth pressed right up against Link’s sensitive ear and licked the outer shell, braking Link’s rhythm momentarily. “You’re that sure of yourself? You’re so confident that your body feels so perfect around me that I would lose myself so quickly? To your passionate keens for more, harder, faster? To your desperate need to please me and have me that matches only my own for you? How you don’t shy away from how rough or gentile I can be. You take all of me, accept me, and desire me regardless.” Link was so close to orgasm but his mind was forcing his body to hold off on it as it craved to hear more sweet words of praise. Goddess knows sometimes it felt like only Sidon, in all of Hyrule, thought he could do no wrong.

“You are perfect, Link, in every way to me. From your bravery to how you are thrusting into my fingers yet again to cum.” Link bit his lower lip to keep his orgasm from the brink yet again. Just a little more. He craved Sidon’s sugary and vulgar words as much as his touch and affection. “You are so nice and slick, and tight too. I can never wait to have my cocks inside you.” He leaned forward until their lips were almost pressed together “I’m going to enjoy this, my treasure, and so will you. You’re going to love being split open on my cock as I fuck into you so hard you won’t be able to walk out of my territory for a week.”

When their lips met the kiss was surprisingly soft and tender. Link hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until he gasped involuntarily. And yet even with that clean opening Sidon continued to only capture his mouth his sweet chaste kisses. It drove Link absolutely crazy as he nearly cried “By the goddesses Sidon!” He closed his eyes “I-I-” His free hand shot out to grasp at Sidon’s arm for support as he whole body jerked and strained to finally orgasm.

Sidon grinned against his cheek before looking directly into Link’s eyes “When you’re ready, my love.”

Link’s back arched as his release, after being on the brink for so long, practically crashed into him and left his shivering in sensation. Sidon looked down at their intertwined fingers as Link’s cock jerked and shot after shot of white sperm arched into the air to them cover their fingers. A particularly ambitious spurt landed on Sidon’s wrist. The Prince continue to slowly and softly moved his hand as he guided Link through his orgasm and back to reality. Link whined as he just seemed to continue cumming. His thighs were twitching with the stain it caused his muscles to endure.

“It’s all right. Take your time.” Sidon soothed in a calming voice, which was not that far off from his seductive or even sultry voice. Either one had the ability to turn Link’s rock hard spine to jelly and his resolve to dust.

When he opened his eyes his breathing slowed. He turned his wrist and taking ahold of Sidon’s hand brought it to his lips. “I really did make a mess.”

“Yes, you were very eager this time.”

Link hummed pleasantly “I’ll clean it up.” He started with one of Sidon’s knuckles but then was surprised to find the Zora leaning down and helping him.

At Link’s astonishment Sidon only offered a small smirk as he blushed “I’m sorry… but I find myself very impatient.”

Link looked down between them at Sidon’s heavily wet and exposed slit with both of his thick cocks jutting out one on top of the other. They were a desperate shade of pink. Deciding to give back what Sidon had just given him Link keened and moved to wrap one of his legs around Sidon’s hips, allowing both cocks to slide against his lubed cheeks but not push inside. His smoldering sapphire eyes silently asked “Want me?” He rolled his ass and Sidon’s hips jerked. The Prince momentarily closed his eyes as if in pain as he tried to keep himself from forcing himself inside his lover.

“What’s wrong my Prince?” Link licked his lips at the new nickname but it had just rolled off his tongue in the heat of the moment. He hoped Sidon didn’t mind. After all, Sidon called him Hero all the time. “Will you not talk to me? Tell me how much you want it?” The leg around his hips tightened and brought him closer “Do you want to know why this tight little ass fells so good to you my Prince? Why nothing else will ever be its equal and you know it?” Sidon growled. His predatory eye flashed knowingly. “It’s because it’s all yours. You own it.”

Link finally rolled them so Sidon was on top and lying heavily between his spread thighs. Link’s head came to about his chest. He wrapped his legs around the Zora’s hips and fins as best he could and was just barely was able to lock his ankles. “Now don’t you think it’s time you cum home?”

An animalistic snarl escaped him as Sidon grabbed Link’s bent thighs and shoved them up and back to the mattress of the bed. This affectively unlocked Link’s feet as both his legs were firmly pressed against his shoulders to give the Prince the best angel as he shoved both of his erection inside. Link cried out at the ecstasy of it. He was utterly helpless and unable to move. Bent in half and spread open for Sidon to take every ounce of pleasure his body could give. Link enjoyed these times with Sidon most of all.

Sidon gritted his teeth as he began to crash into him. His thrusts deep and relentless, torturing Link with the force of his strength and the full girth of his two phalluses. Each deep stroke and slam invaded the rings of muscles guarding his most sensitive places. Parts that Link didn’t even knew he had were alight with sensation and pleasure as he was helpless but to accept anything and everything Sidon was giving him. And he loved every second of it.

Sidon nipped a frantic bite against his shoulder “I’m there Link,” he gasped “ _Link_.”

Link grabbed his head fin and angled Sidon’s face down to his so as the Prince came he could press their lips together in a romantic kiss.


	7. Realization

Link had just awakened with Sidon’s arm wrapped protectively around him in the pool. Dipping under the water and getting out he tried his hardest to dry his skin, which had already gone all pruny. After which he quickly got dressed and was going to wake Sidon, but one look out the window told him it was still too early. Or was it? The moon still remaining in the sky was causing some unnatural weather anomalies. Still he left Sidon to sleep as he made his way out into the domain. The first person he ran into was Baz who was enthusiastic to greet him and asked that he come assist him in training the Zora guard on swordsmanship. Link happily nodded and followed the Captain to the training grounds.

♡❧♡

Meanwhile, at the domain entrance another Link was walking across the bridge and swatting at the fairy repeatedly dive bombing his head because he wouldn’t listen to her. “Oh master Link!” Laflat called out to him once he’d passed the guards. The Hylian turned toward her with an open expression but it almost seemed as if he didn’t recognize her. Though she was a bit offended that he didn’t at least wave back she ignored it and said “I’m sorry to ask this again but can you go up the mountain a deal with the lynel please?” She pointed up to Shatterback Point. “The children are saying something about the monster being a different color this time. So please be careful. I’m just so worried the little ones will start going up there again and getting hurt.” She then gestured toward the children that were running around the fountain. Some of them even called out to Link as they laughed and played. Link waited until she’d turned back to look at him before nodding and then waving his hand as he bid goodbye. He wasn’t sure what a lynel was, but if it was harming children he couldn’t let that continue. He made him way toward the indicated direction by passing over another bridge and was stopped by another Zora asking for more luminous stones, whatever those were. Link just nodded and continued on his way.

He’d made quick work of the lizalfos that crossed his path, surprised at how different and bigger they were in this world. When he’d neared the top of the mountain a wolf had leaped out of the underbrush and into his path. Thinking it was another enemy Link readied his sword but instead the wolf, dark stormy gray in color, only barked at him and then sat down on his haunches. Almost as if he was waiting for Link to put the sword away. He remembered the wolfos from his own world, but this wolf didn’t seem that vicious. Deciding to take a chance he put the sword away and the wolf barked again and wagged its tail in greeting. Link bent down to one knee as the animal came over and snuffled along his hands and then his tunic before licking his face. Link laughed as he pet the animal’s head and scratched his ears but a loud thunderous roar echoed through the air. Both stopped as they turned toward the sound.

♡❧♡

Sidon had not enjoyed waking up to find himself alone in his room yet again, but at the very least he knew this time where Link probably was. Sure enough after a quick walk around the Domain he’d spied his lover assisting in the Zora training grounds. Not wanting to bother him Sidon had not made his presence known and instead was on his way to the throne room to consult something with his father. He’d been thinking about himself and Link a lot the last several days and more than anything last night he’d come to a decision. If he did not desire anyone but Link, and never would, and could not fathom ending their relationship- then what was the point in not making a permanent commitment? It had never been done and there might be some backlash, but that did not mean it shouldn’t be done or that it wasn’t the right thing to do. For both himself and Link. If Link was really just waiting for the bottom to drop out, then Sidon felt it was his duty to show Link that it never would. Because that what you did when you truly loved someone. But before he could do anything regarding that decision he needed to talk with his father about the finer points and ramifications first. He was still a Prince and needed to act responsibly as such.

He’d just walked past Laflat when he overheard her tell the children “No you are not allowed up there it is dangerous! If you want to see Link then you’ll have to wait until he comes back.”

Sidon stopped in mid stride and then turned to regard her “Laflat the Zora training ground is not so dangerous that the children cannot go see Link if they wish to.”

“Link is not at the training ground your highness I just asked him to go dispatch the lynel that has returned. He left but moments ago.”

“Yeah!” cried out one of the children “And wearing a new green tunic too! I prefer it when he wears the Zora armor. It reminds me of Princess Mipha.”

Sidon was completely confused because he had just seen Link in his champion’s tunic. It was not possible. Was this yet another odd occurrence because of the moon? Looking up at Shatterback Point he then asked “He left not moments ago?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“I’m going as well. If anyone asks where I am please tell them as such will you?”

“Yes, of course, please do be careful!” She called out as he began to walk away.

Sidon was fed up and determined to get to the bottom of this right now. It was an easy and quick hike up the mountain because all of the lesser monsters had already been dealt with. Sidon ignored them and moved as quickly as he could over logs and rocks and up the steep hillside. When he first heard the roar of the lynel he knew something was off because it was followed by a snarl and howl of a wolf. Sidon ran the last several feet to the flat toped ground that the lynel usually prowled and saw Link, dressed in green, and a large gray wolf battling alongside him. Link was badly wounded in one of his shoulders and seemed to be barely able to keep up with the speed and fearsomeness of the lynel. He seemed to be using some kind of odd weapon that shot out from his hand and hooked around the lynel’s back hooves to cause him to remain still just long enough for the wolf to leap and bite at the monsters face. This only worked for several seconds before the lynel sent them both flying against the rocks with a focused roar and charging of the air around him. Link stumbled to his feet as he drew his sword and charged the creature only to be shot in the chest with an arrow that sent him flying backward and skidding into the ground.

Sidon called out as he ran over to help him up only for the wolf to slam into them both and save them from getting hit with even more arrows. The canine snarled and to Sidon’s astonishment the symbol of the triforce appeared on the animal’s left paw. The wolf howled once more as the lynel prepared for a charge attack. The two of them ran toward the other at top speed and as they collided an electric current exploded between them. The lynel swayed and then kneeled as it tried to recover from being stunned. The wolf was worse off as it panted and then its limbs began to shake and change. The dark fur fell away to reveal cream colored Hylian skin and the face changed into that of Link’s. As that Link coughed and hacked up some blood onto the earth Sidon looked back and forth between them in disbelief. Another Link? Two Links?! No, if two were here and there was still _his Link_ at the training grounds then… three Links?!!

Seeing the lynel was getting up and coming out of its stupor Sidon made a split second decision and grabbed both Links, hoisting them over his shoulders, and then running to the very summit of the mountain before leaping off the very very very long dive into the waters below. Before they even crashed into the water he felt both Hylians grab ahold of him for dear life. The water was freezing cold but Sidon barely felt it as he quickly propelled his body forward and onto the dock a short ways away. Now that they were finally safe and out of the water he stood his full height and placed both Link’s on the ground in front of him.

Out of nowhere a blue fairy began flying practically into his face and shrieking “Are you crazy! Jumping from that high could have killed all of you!”

Sidon had never spoken to a fairy before but he was in no mood to be questioned at the moment “I’ve done that dive multiple times and I would never allow any harm to come to Link.” He paused “Well... any Link, I suppose.” He tried to look past the fairy but all he could see is that one Link was considerably more naked then the other. The fairy continued her angry tirade even though Sidon wasn’t listening. Realizing how cold everything was Sidon moved past the fairy and grabbed the naked Link by his shoulder. He guided him down the dock of the East Reservoirs Lake to the bed that sat waiting under a covered awning just next to the stairs.

“Um… I’m flattered but I don’t think it’s the best time.” Link said as Sidon gave him an annoyed look that clearly meant for him to shut up. Opening up a small drawer under the mattress there was a set of old worn Hylian clothes. After handing them over Sidon could see they didn’t really fit but they would have to do for now.

Looking back and forth between them he still could not believe his eyes “How… How is this possible?”

The Link with the sandy blond hair looked a little embarrassed “To be honest, we don’t know.”

Sidon was about to ask another question when it occurred to him that, with their being multiple Links, suddenly all the drastic changes over the last several days made perfect sense. However, that would mean-

With a feeling almost like his world had just crumbled out from under him one of his hands came to cover his mouth in shock “No… Oh no.” He tried to breathe as he looked back and forth between each Link. Yes, the one in green was defiantly the one from the first night and the one who’d been speaking was the one from the night before. Which meant the Link at the training grounds was _his_ Link and the one who he’d been with last night. “You both need to come with me right now.” His tone was clipped, regally authoritative, and held none of the sweet or calming emotion from night before. When Sidon turned and started walking both Link’s followed behind him obediently.

Sidon continued walking down the stairs, through the grass, and over the bridge back into the Domain. He didn’t care that the guards stopped what they were doing to openly stair in confusion and surprise, and he did not offer them any explanation. As he walked through the center of the Domain he never once paused or gave any outward sign that would indicate people could approach them. When they finally reached the training ground Sidon almost felt sick as he caught sight of his true lover out on the field. With a steadying breath he raised his hand and called Link over.

Link’s smile was like salt on an open wound but once he was close enough his running slowed as he gazed at the two Link’s in surprise. Sidon was about to try and explain when Link shook his head and sighed “There are multiple mes now too?” He stepped between them and looked them up and down critically. “Do either of you know how you got here?”

“Not at all.” Said one while the other shook his head.

“You knew about this?” Sidon asked.

“No, not at all.” Link answered “Or..I didn’t think it had extended to me. This is rather worrisome.”

“Worrisome!” Sidon growled, startling all of them. “Link… this is far worse than just an unexpected surprise.”

Link frowned “I don’t quite understand. Why are you so upset? Yes, there are other versions of me but I can try to explain. I wasn’t supposed to say anything but-“

“Link!” Sidon practically hissed under his breath as he grabbed the Hylian’s arms to force him to look him in the eyes. “In the last few days I’ve been intimate with who I thought was you, but now I see that it was… the other yous.” Link’s eyes widened and his face fell. “Link, I swear I didn’t realize, and I never would have if I had! I’m so sorry! I cherish you deeply and will do anything to make this right!”

Link didn’t say anything, just turned his gaze downward and gently brushed Sidon’s hands away. “I…” He bit his lower lip “I need to be alone for a while.” He turned away “Please do not follow me, Sidon.”


	8. Compromise and Acceptance

It was such a core part of his personality to never be satisfied and feel that his duty was never done. Ingrained in him from the time he was born and especially after he was just starting into manhood. He’d been given the title of Hyrule’s chosen one when he was only twelve. Then made to be the Princess’ royal guard when he was eighteen. There hadn’t been much time for socializing at all and at first the Princess’ distaste for him had made him feel even more isolated. Then the calamity, then waking up and having nothing of his original life left to greet him, and lastly being given the immeasurable task of saving everyone and everything before the Princess’ power waned. Even after all of that and finally a semblance of peace restored there was always something else to do after whatever was accomplished. Another monster to slay, another responsibility to his Princess, another labyrinth to figure out. He was always supposed to win and failure was never an option. Link looked down at the triforce mark on his right hand where one of the triangles was darker than the other.

 That kind of constant pressure to be practically perfect did come with a price. It sometimes went beyond burdensome and cumbersome to the point of cruelty. It was maddening even. To put so much on just one person who was only nineteen. But Link had accepted it, coped in his own way, and just kept taking it one step at a time. It had only gotten easier once he met and made new friends along his journey, especially Sidon.

Sidon

The Zora Prince who had captured Link’s attention from the moment he’d called down and flipped through the air with his graceful acrobatics. Sexual interest had been almost instantaneous once he’d flashed him that smile, but it was Sidon’s unconditional support and acceptance of him that had first made Link romantically interested in him. Of course he hadn’t mentioned it in the beginning. With a calamity to deal with it had been absurd to even consider it. Then with every trip back to the Domain, and especially once Ganon had been dealt with, the ease with which he felt, and became accustomed to, with Sidon had only grown. When he’d realized his interest was requited it had made him so hopeful and happy. The magnitude of which he’d not experience for quite some time.

Yes, Sidon had been good to him and for him in every way.

He’d alleviated so much anxiety and given Link a safe space to start analyzing and cultivating all of his desires. He’d been Link’s first. He’d cherished Sidon, adored him, and hopelessly fallen in love with him.

Was that why it felt like such a betrayal to find out he’d slept with every one of his counterparts? He knew Sidon hadn’t meant to, in the sense that he hadn’t known anything about what was going on. Perhaps if Link had been more forthcoming with why he’d been late and the multiple Princess Zelda’s then maybe…maybe…

Was he really blaming himself for Sidon’s infidelity?

Was it really infidelity when they were all, essentially, him? It felt like it was.

Link wasn’t sure. All he did know is that he needed to be alone to think and for once in his life he wasn’t hungry. He threw another stick on the fire a foot away from his feet as he leaned against the rock wall that had been the skull hideout of some Bokoblins. After leaving Zora’s domain he’d just been so angry and overflowing with unknown emotions he’d lashed out at the first enemies he’d seen. He may have used too many shock arrows, and bombs, and had more fun using his sword to send his enemies flying into the walls with an echoing smack. It had been therapeutic, arguably not in a healthy way but it had calmed him down.

So now here he sat while the rain pelted the ground outside, wondering what he should do. Did he want to terminate his relationship? No, not really. Sidon had thought they were all him so he didn’t feel that was fair. Sidon had never been unfaithful until now and the thought of never seeing Sidon again just made his heart feel tight and sick. Besides what would that do to Hylian and Zora relations? No, that wouldn’t happen. King Dorephan and Sidon were both too logical to hold such a personal thing as a slight and offense worthy of all-out war. Link remembered asking Sidon once if his father knew about them and the Prince had told him that the King did. When he’d asked what he thought he’d said “My father feels that my romantic affairs are no one’s business but mine, until I decide upon a mate. Then it does slightly become his and the Kingdom’s interest because that will affect things politically, but in the end it is still my choice to make. He told me that long ago when I had just passed the threshold for adulthood.”

“I was meaning more you and me specifically, Sidon.”

“Oh, then I believe all he truly asked me was if you were beyond the age of Hylian consent and when I told him you were he then waved a hand as if not wanting to know any more.”

Link had laughed at that. “Sidon, I’m over one hundred!”

The Prince had paused as if remembering that fact and then said “Well… I suppose you are.” He’d tilted his head to one side. “So it should be me my father is worried about.” he smirked “How dare you force yourself on me, my love.” Both of them had broken down in laughter.

Link turned away from the memory with a bitter smile and instead thought about the other Link’s. They had indeed looked very much like him. Though there were still a great deal of differences he wondered how Sidon could have ever thought them all the same. Then he thought about how once Sidon had figured out something was off he’d brought it to Link’s attention right away. He’d even confessed. That had to mean something, right?

He then thought about the three Zelda’s back at Hyrule castle. How both of the other ones had seemed more friendly towards him then his Zelda was, more accepting and kind. That wasn’t to say his Princess wasn’t kind. It was just that when she wasn’t obsessing over her work she seemed to flit back and forth between being annoyed by his presence or enjoying his company. Usually the latter was over food. If there were multiple Zelda’s and Links, then were there multiple Sidon’s?

Oh, now that was a tasty thought.

What if there was a Sidon that was more warrior than Prince. Someone battle hardened and maybe as emotionally distant as he was threatening but secretly kind and gentle to a special person. Someone he deemed worthy of his gentler side and protecting. Maybe there was a Sidon that was a dark sapphire blue in color or even black. Yeah, Sidon would look very attractive as a black Zora. He even giggled as he imagined Sidon as a pink Zora. The flamboyant sight he made in Link’s mind was quite amusing. Would the other Sidon’s have two cocks? Three? Having three would be a bit excessive but biology was odd sometimes. What would it be like to be beneath a black skinned Sidon with several battle scars along his crest and back as he shoved three hard cocks into Link’s body? Link licked his lips absently but then paused as he felt the beginnings of arousal. He felt shameful that he was arousing himself with such fantasies. Then he thought about what would have happened is his current situation had been reversed. What if several versions of Sidon had just showed up at Link’s home. Would Link have been able to turn them away? No. Would he have known something was different? With all of them being in front of his face, yes. Would he not have been tempted to have sex with all of them? He knew he would have. And if they had all been as attractive as Sidon was and offered… Link knew he would have happily accepted. Did that mean he didn’t truly love Sidon? No, because they all were Sidon.

A great deal of his anger dissipated with that realization and the wave of acceptance that came after was like a balm on stinging hot burns.

Come to think of it, he didn’t even know anything about the other worlds the Links came from. Did they even have Zora? What were their lives like? What kind of heroic journey had they had to endure?

A soft bark had Link looking up from the fire to the entrance of the skull shelter. One of his counterparts was standing there with a large wolf that Link recognized by his side. That was odd. He hadn’t used the sheikah slate to summon his wolf friend today, but that was the least of his worries. Gesturing them to come in he offered his arms and the wolf came right up to lick his face. Link looked to the other man and was about to say something when a blue fairy shot out of his tunic and began jumping in front of his face.

“Just what exactly is going on here!” came a high pitched voice “Do you know why we’re here!? Do you know how to-” She was abruptly silenced as she was quickly and unceremoniously trapped within a bottle. Her fluttering increased to indicate her offense at being contained but the Link with the green tunic just glared at her before putting her away.

Link wanted more than anything to ask what that was but instead he decided to start with “So you came alone?” His counterpart shook his head, no. “I don’t understand.” He looked around but didn’t see anyone else. The other Link pointed to the wolf.

Link didn’t understand what he was referring to until the wolf moved out of his arms and then changed right in front of his eyes. Link stared with wide open eyes as his second counterpart stood up from the ground completely nude. He combed his fingers though his short sand blond hair before asking “Sorry, but you wouldn’t happen to have a change of clothes would you?” Link stared at him for a moment longer before reaching into his bag and handing him the Hylian Armour set. The fabric had been dyed a dark amethyst but the other Link didn’t seem to mind. In fact he looked the clothing over before smiling.

“You get options and other colors? I’m jealous.” He looked to the other Link and winked. “All you get is a green right?” The Link with the golden hair and green tunic shook his head, no. He then dug out two rupees from his pocket and pointed to them in his palm. One red and one blue. The other Link then turned back after buttoning the pants and as he was pulling on the undershirt he said “If we’re going to have this out it might be best we come up with nicknames sense we are all named Link.”

Link thought back to the Zelda’s at the castle and said “Are you the Hero of Time and the Hero of Twilight?”

“Yes, how did you know?” Link really didn’t want to get into the details of the other Princess’ existence at this very moment so he just noncommittally shrugged.

“How about I just call both of you Time and Twilight then?”

“Suits me just fine,” He released a breath as he managed to finally pull on the outer tunic. “I think you might be a smaller size then me. Not by much, but this clothing is a tiny bit tight.” Twilight then touched the Hylian hood and after a moment of looking it over fastened it around his neck. He came to sit down by the fire and Time joined him. “So what should we call you?”

“You can call me… Wild, I suppose. It’s fitting in a sense. And more specific then Hero of Hyrule.” He paused “I’m guessing you’re both that too?” They raised their hands to indicated affirmation without saying a word. Link watched Twilight for a moment longer before asking “Have you always been that wolf?”

“Yes.”

“So when I summon him with the sheikah slate it’s… you?”

“Yes, always has been.”

“… I rubbed your belly.”

“Yes, yes you did. And I appreciate that.” He then looked down at the triforce mark on his left hand. “Though to be honest until recently I’ve never been able to transform back onto a human in this world.” The conversation died after that for several moments as the three of them just sat there by the fire. Twilight tried to lighten the mood by saying “It took us awhile to find you. It rains so much here it was hard to follow your scent. Time here was able to stop the rain, however, with one of his songs. But it only lasted a short while.” Link not only did not understand that but still felt too ill at ease to say anything. He guessed Time felt the same because it seemed that Twilight was the only one talking.

Twilight sighed a rubbed the back of his head until he caught site of the sheikah slate “I’ve always wanted to ask you what that was.”

“It’s a sheikah slate. A piece of technology that acts as my personal record keeper. It’s a map and a catalog of all Hyrule flora and fauna. It can help me locate things with its sensor; take pictures, and allows me to use the runes for additional help.” He grabbed the slate and turned it on before flipping it around and showing them “See? There are bombs, momentarily halting time, freezing ice, and magnetization. Each can be very useful given the proper situation.” He then brushed his finger over the screen to show them the multiple small thumbnails of pictures. “And here are the pictures.” Both Twilight and Time seemed very intrigued so Link offered it over for Time to continue looking at. He looked to Twilight “Do neither of you have something like that?”

Twilight shook his head “We have to carry all of our equipment with us and it can become very difficult. So you can only bring with you so much. When it comes to maps we have to figure out where we are going from old parchments. Or our companion tells us.”

“Companion?”

“Oh, yeah I noticed you didn’t seem to have one.” Twilight looked over at the sheikah slate once more “Or at the least yours is silent. Every Link has a companion that goes with them on their journey. I don’t know about every Link specifically but between Time and myself, I have the better end of the deal. That blue fairy earlier is his companion.”

Time finally lifted his head and then made a gesture with his hand to indicate talking. A lot of talking, apparently. Link blinked and then he realized as he voiced out loud “You can’t speak can you?” Time nodded and then indicated his throat before shaking his head. He then pointed to Twilight.

“My companion? She’s the queen of the Twilight realm. When I first met her she was this snarky demanding little imp like creature that rescued me. At first I didn’t much like her because she treated me like a pet but over time she became better. She helped me save my friends, and then the Princess saved her, and then Ganondorf. Do you both have Ganondorf?”

Time nodded and Link asked “We have Calamity Ganon.”

“Is it a giant pig or boar looking creature?”

“Yes.”

“That’s it.” Twilight nodded. In that moment Time’s stomach growled. The other two men looked to him as he blushed in embarrassment. He then turned the sheikah slate back toward them to show there was a picture of two very delicious looking meaty rice balls. “That looks good. Where did you buy that?”

“I didn’t buy it a made it.”

Twilight snapped his fingers as if remembering something “That’s right you can cook! Would you be able to make these for us? I admit seeing it has made me a bit hungry too. And while we eat we can talk about what we really came here to do.”

Link sighed as he shook his head “It’s… fine. I’d rather not talk about that to be honest.”

“You’re ok with it?”

“I think I’ve more just come to terms with it.” He sighed again

“He really cares about you. And he didn’t know.” Twilight had the decency to look sheepish and Time looked a lot like a guilty child looking down at the ground. “If anything it’s our fault. I can’t speak for Time, but I myself knew and I didn’t say anything. I should have. I am sorry.”

 “I know.” Link answered back, feeling a lump grow in his chest. “I know… so why did you?”

“He is so charming and encouraging. We don’t-” he glanced at Time to see him nod and gesture for him to continue “We don’t really have that where we are from. We’re mostly alone. Or at least that’s how we feel. So even though that cherishment was not meant for us, it was just nice to pretend for just a small moment that it was.”

Link looked at Twilight and then at Time, who nodded and pointed to his heart before smiling sadly. Well, Link certainly couldn’t fault them for that. Sidon was quite attractive in more than just a physical way. “Can you please forgive us?”

“I’m not really sure, to be honest. Let’s eat first.” He started getting the ingredients out when he remembered what he’d thought earlier. “Do either of you have Zora where you are from?” Both of them nodded.

“They’re different than the ones here though. Yours are nice looking Zora.” He scratched the back of his head “Lots of colors too.”

“Do you have… Sidon there as well?” He tried to sound casual and not show any true interest in his voice.

Time blushed again and then looked rather sad and he shook his head, no. Twilight also seemed to be a little bit depressed as he shrugged “No. The Zora in my world are almost ghostly and kind of creepy.” Twilight offered him a dark and almost unreadable look “To be honest, that’s what attracted me to Sidon in the first place.”

Link thought about that and he felt himself feeling sorry for them. He finished the meaty rice balls quickly enough “I don’t know whether to be sad about that or not.” He offered the food to Time first.

“You were hoping there may be another Sidon to live out some fantasies?” Link nearly dropped the food he was handing over but Twilight caught it in mid air “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Link wanted to protest, he really did, just to show Twilight that he wasn’t the most knowledgeable one there. But his rising gumption gave out as he sighed “Yes,” he admitted “I did think something along those lines.”

Twilight grinned and winked at him “I wonder if now that Sidon knows there are three of us if some of his fantasies might also be along those lines.”

“I will purposefully burn your food.”

Time just quietly laughed as he looked between them and ate his rice ball. The rain continued to pour and lightning crackled outside but eventually there would be blue sky and sun. It was only a matter of patience and time.


	9. Getting to know You/Me

“You are aware that the last time we tried this it really didn’t go very well.”

“That’s because you didn’t have me with you. I’m use to fighting these creatures. You both are not. Now are you ready on my signal?”

Both Time and Twilight nodded. Link watched from where he was perched on the rock just a moment longer until the lynel was turned away before giving the go signal with his right hand. Time fired his hook shot and the claw wrapped around the lynel’s horns to twist its head back. Twilight leaped into the air and fired several bomb arrows at the creature’s face. Link raced forward to then hop on the monster’s back and slam the crusher weapon repeatedly into the thick strong spine. The lynel roared as it bucked repeatedly.  Time continued to yank back on the hook shot and cause the lynel to rear backward. Link rolled away as Twilight took out his boomerang and then threw it to send a tornado of wind under the beast and completely knock it off its feet and cause it to fall on its back. The four hooves kicked frantically in the air every which way until Link pulled open his sheikah slate to momentarily stasis the enemy. Time pulled out his ocarina and quickly lengthened the proses by making time go even slower. Now with the lynel’s body moving so slowly and hardly putting up a fight Twilight ran forward and swinging his sword high plunged it down into the monster’s chest. The lynel exploded into a torrent of purple miasama and smoke that quickly dissipated.

The three of them got to their feet. Time rolled his shoulder and popped his neck as Twilight walked up to stand before the bounty of horns, hooves, and shock arrows the creature left behind. “What are these?”

“Monster parts. You make elixirs out of them.”

“You mean potions?”

“Yes, I guess you can call them potions too.”

“And you make them yourself?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to buy them?”

Link paused to think about that “I would have to make them myself because there really isn’t any place that sells them.”

“What do your shops sell then?”

“Food, mostly, and arrows whenever I run out. But I’m pretty conservative so I never do.”

“How many arrows do you have?”

“Currently? I think I have 189 regular arrows, 205 fire arrows, 87 ice arrows, 156 shock arrows, 69 bomb arrows, and 52 ancient arrows.” Link picked up the lynel remains and smiled at the lynel guts. Those were rare and he was happy they’d got one. He picked up the arrows and was about to hand them to Twilight but found his counterpart glaring at him instead. Even Time looked a little annoyed at him. “What’s wrong?”

Twilight rolled his eyes “It’s… not anything worth explaining. Just cook us another meal and we’ll forgive you.”

“But…oh, fine.”

♡❧♡

They couldn’t very easily rest at an inn or even a stable because they’d attract too much attention. So they’d opted to sleep outside near some dense trees. In the middle of the night, however, Link was woken up by Time gently shaking his shoulder. His counterpart pointed with his hand and then started crawling away on the ground as silently as possible. Link looked over to find Twilight still asleep so he followed Time until he finally saw what had caught the other Hylian’s excited attention. He pointed to an ethereal blue rabbit not some feet away grooming its oddly shaped ears.

“That’s Bluepee. He’s sort of a spirit of fortune and good luck. If you’re lucky enough to hit him with an arrow.” Time’s face was horror stricken and Link got the impression that hurting such an innocent creature was unthinkable to him. “Or, some people just like to look at how cute he is and leave him be.” Time nodded and smiled at that. The more time they spent together Link diffidently got the impression that Time was very innocent and childlike where as in contrast Twilight was rather experienced, cynical, but practical and joking.

Deciding to see this moment from Time’s point of view Link did hunch further down in the grass and watch Bluepee. The rabbit sniffed the air before taking two hops forward and then scratching its head with a hind leg. Link had never really stopped and taken the time to just watch the spirit before, with its round eye and white little face, it was actually oddly cute. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, smelling the fresh and crisp cool night air. Hearing the wind and feeling it blow though his hair.

“If we had the time I’d take you both to see a mountain full of these rabbit spirits and something even more amazing.”

Time tilted his head to one side as if to ask why they couldn’t and Link sighed “I need to get back to Zora’s Domain and talk to Sidon. And then I need to get you both to Hyrule Castel.” Time frowned but nodded his head as if in understanding but held up one finger.

“One?” Link asked, and Time nodded “One what? You want to do one thing before we go?” He nodded again. “We’ll, alright. What would you like to try?”

♡❧♡

“Would you stop using your Hylian shields to surf with!” Link yelled as both Time and Twilight sped there way down the snowy mountainside. Twilight had already learned how to do flips and was rather recklessly spinning and twisting all over the place. When they finally came to a stop in front of Link he frowned at them. “You both can use some of my shields to surf with. I have plenty and they are all far less expensive to replace then the Hylian ones you are using.”

Time cocked his head to one side and pointed to his shield before showing the number seven and five respectively. Link gasped “What? Are you saying you bought yours for seventy five rupees?” Time nodded, then gestured to the shield again and offered the number two. “And you have…two of them?!” he nodded. Link slowly breathed out a puff of air in frustration “Well I suppose that comes in handy when it breaks. No wonder you don’t care about overusing it.” Time shook his head as he smacked the shield to resonate a loud metallic twang and then gave a thumbs up. At first Link didn’t understand and then he gaped “You mean yours doesn’t break?” Time nodded.

Link turned to Twilight and pointed to his shield “And yours?”

“Doesn’t break either and I had to pay one hundred rupees. Why, what do you have to pay?”

Link hung his head in his hands “Three thousand rupees. And though it’s the more durable it does, eventually, break.”

Twilight whistled in disbelief as he walked over to clap Time on the shoulder “Well, at least we finally found something that we don’t envy about you.”

♡❧♡

“You sure have a lot of clothes.” Twilight remarked as they ate dinner by the fire while Link was repacking his items to be more orderly. With all the changes of clothing he was having to lend out his pack was in utter disarray.

“I always have to be prepared for the elements. Don’t tell me you don’t have bad weather where you come from.”

“No, we do. It’s just never bothered me.”

“So what do you do when you go to Death Mountain? Or do you not have that place?”

“No,” Twilight glanced at Time who nodded to his unspoken question “We do. I just never needed special clothes for it.”

“Neither of you have any extra clothes?”

“Well we get Zora armor to help us swim or boots that are heavy or magnetized. But we don’t have the clothing you have-WHAT is this!” Twilight set down his food and quickly crawled over to grab the female Gerudo outfit that had been peeking out from under the neatly folded pile. Link tried to grab it back but Twilight dodged him. The pants fell to the ground but he held the top high in the air “This is very beautiful.” He smirked “Does it belong to a certain Princess we all know?”

Link scoffed as he moved forward to try and grab the shirt again “Absolutely not!” Twilight let him snatch it away “In this world Gerudo town is off limits to men so I had to sneak in by… dressing as a women. That’s why I have this. I still need it whenever I visit.” He looked away as a blush came to his cheeks but he refused to be embarrassed or ashamed. Grabbing the pants he started folding them back into a neat square when Twilight outstretched a hand and rubbed a thumb over the soft material.

“That takes guts, I’ll admit.” He offered casually before saying “And I bet this color does look very nice on you.”

Link’s blush only got worse. He knew he looked good in it. Many people had told him so. His eyes flicked up to Twilight’s. His counterparts face was half covered in shadows and only illuminated by the flickering fire light. His eyes looked intense and smoldering as he leaned in to Link’s space. “Can I see it?”

“You- want me to wear it?” Link gulped, surprised as Twilight nodded.

“I think seeing you in it might help me understand a little better. About the clothes or how anyone could mistake you for a girl.” He lifted a finger to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Link’s ear “Your hair is longer, but you still look manly enough to me.”

Link smirked in amusement “You’d be surprised.”

Twilight mischievously grinned as he leaned even more into Link’s space and whispered in his ear “That’s what I’m hoping for.” Link sucked in a breath at the excitement that pulsed through him at those words. He said it in such a teasing and yet knowledgeable voice. As if though Link hadn’t done it yet, he already knew he was going to like it. When Twilight leaned back, however, he held up his hands defensively “Or we can sit here and eat more creamy meat stew.” He cocked an eyebrow in challenge. “It’s your choice.”

Link realized in that moment he was at a cross roads. One path lead to something entirely unknown and probably very forbidden and the other was… well, safe. He could just put away the clothes and go back to eating and he knew that Twilight would never bring it up of offer again. The man was obviously more comfortable with his sexuality but not to the point of forcing the issue where it was not wanted. If Link was honest, he actually found that confidence and open acceptance very attractive. Link licked his lips absently as he thought.

What would he tell Sidon when they finally got back?

The truth, obviously. But what would that lead to? Sidon wouldn’t really get angry at him. How could he? And if Link did decide to not choose the smoothest coarse and decline then… what kinds of things could he and Sidon both experience then? Oh, just the thought of that made Link shiver. The image alone of all of them pleasuring Sidon together had his flaccid sex begging to awaken. 

“Cold?” Twilight asked.

Link took a steadying breath as he stood up, grabbed the Gerudo outfit, and then as he turned to walk away he said “Yes, actually. And this outfit is only going to make me colder.” He smiled back at both of them over his shoulder “I hope you both won’t mind keeping me warm tonight.”

Twilight’s lips curved into a rather satisfied grin “I’m sure we’ll be happy to help you with that.” As soon as Link had walked off to go change behind a rather large boulder Twilight turned to Time, who was blushing so hard he resembled a tomato, and patted his shoulder to get his attention. “Hey, are you up for this? We can go somewhere else if you-”Time frantically shook his head and waving his hands back and forth before looking Twilight directly in the eye and giving two thumbs up. “Well alright then.”


	10. Just My Type of Pretty

He’d never admitted it to anyone except Sidon, but he loved putting on this outfit. He wasn’t the sort of man who would have known he liked this sort of thing. He had never felt as if anything was missing or wrong and he’d been fine in his ‘male’ clothes. If it had not been for having to sneak into Gerudo Town Link probably would have never found out about this part of himself. He liked feeling pretty. He enjoyed being flirted with and teased whenever he wore the outfit. He relished the feeling of being desired and being more open and allowed to act sexual.

Since the Gerudo were all female naturally they would be open to female relationships, though Link had never taken them up on any of their offers. He did not trust or love easily, and besides to do so would be suicide. He had allowed them to buy his drinks and keep him company with companionable talking well into the night, but that’s as far as it went. They seemed to think him cute and delicate and it made them want to spoil him. All things that he’d never really experienced as a man outside of Gerudo valley.

As with every time he put on the outfit just the feel of the fabric sliding across his skin already had his penis stiffening slightly. He tried to push it down a bit and get control of himself. He didn’t want to ruin the outfit just yet. He blushed as he finished with the pants and top and started working on the veil. His fingers were now use to following along the delicate beads until he found the clasp hole.

He liked the nicknames people tended to call him too. Usually feminine endearments that had a slight submissive connotation to them. Link ignored them when they were given by strangers, but during intimate moments Sidon had used some and they’d made Link feel aroused and embarrassed even though he liked it. He wondered if Twilight would maybe use some. He hoped he would. He didn’t think he’d mind that too much. Should he tell Twilight that? Probably not, Link had the feeling Twilight was well versed in figuring out what his partner liked and did not like in the heat of the moment. Lastly he slipped on the shoes before coming out from behind the rock and nervously tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Time saw him first because he was facing toward him. The man’s face froze in an expression of flustered shock. He swallowed the bite of food he’d been chewing before patting Twilight’s hand. The sandy haired Hylian had been looking down at the sheikah slate in his lap but then he peered over his shoulder. He was awestruck for just a fraction of a moment before he grinned. Pushing the slate aside he stood up and came to walk around Link and make a show of admiring him up and down.

“I take it back. Like this you make one damn cute girl.” His hand came up and his fingertips brushed against Link’s exposed midriff. “The turquoise really brings out your eyes and compliments your hair.” His voice was low, sultry, with an edge of admiration. “Do you still have it tied back in a ponytail?” Link nodded. “Get rid of it.” His tone was firm but not cruel or loud. Still, it was not a request. The command did things to Link. It left him feeling a little breathless and his interest was returning. With slow moments he lifted his hands and pulled out his hair tie. The honey locks then cascaded downward to about his shoulders. Before he could even move his hands away Twilight’s fingers were running through the sunshine kissed strands. “Very soft. You look even prettier with it down.”

Link gasped softly and then bit his lip to keep from making even more sounds. Twilight couldn’t see this because of the veil, but he didn’t need to. He hummed in amusement as he came to stand behind Link and did not even try to hide that he was ogling his posterior. “Do you like being told how pretty you are?” Link closed his eyes even as a blush betrayed his answer. “I think you do. Which is fine by me because I enjoy telling my partners how beautiful they are. Especially when they cum on my cock.” Link gasped again and shivered as a very warm palm cupped the back of his neck and then caressed down the length of his spine. “Hush now, sweetheart. It’s all right. I’m not going to throw you on the ground just yet.” He chuckled “We need to get to know each other first. Though seeing you like this already has me quite hard.” Link glanced over his shoulder and Twilight smiled at him. “Would you like to feel?” He moved closer behind Link as his hands gently grasped his hips and pulled his clothed backside firmly against his pelvis. Even through the multiple layers of fabric Link could feel the other man’s erection very evidently. “I will admit I didn’t know seeing a man in women’s clothing would get me so excited. But, maybe it’s just you. Seeing you like this makes for such a sexy sight that I just don’t care and want to have you.” Link moaned and rocked backward against his pressing hips.

“Oh, now there’s the eagerness I was looking for.” His grip tightened on Link’s hips as his mouth came to nip and bite at Link’s neck. “Good girl, let me feel how much you like it. You’re getting me even harder under all these clothes.” He hummed as he licked the juncture of Link’s neck “Fuck, you even taste good. No wonder Sidon loves you so much. You’re practically perfect.”

Link’s embarrassment was reaching new heights as he shook his head “I-I’m n-not perfect.”

“Oh? Well I think dry humping against someone sexy enough to pull off being both cute and handsome is pretty as close to perfect as someone could get.” His hands left his hips and as one arm circled around his waist the other slid up his stomach and chest. Searching fingers skimmed over his top until they felt a nipple through the fabric. “Your nipples are already hard. Are you really that excited, darling?” Link whined and gasped even as he strained to press further into the touch. “So needy little one? Don’t worry, I’ll let you have more in just a moment.” He pinched just hard enough to make Link cry out in pleasure but not pain. “First, I want you to see what you’re doing to our audience.”

Audience?

Link’s eyes flew open as he remembered Time was still there. His gaze immediately caught with the sapphire blue eyes of his counterpart and his previous feeling of embarrassment tripled. How could he forget that he was even there?! “I… I didn’t-” He opened his mouth to try and apologize but Twilight licked the shell of his ear.

“Don’t you worry. He’s been enjoying every second of our little show.” Twilight purred “Or can you not see how hard he is under that tunic?” Link’s eyes immediately flicked down to Time’s crossed legs. It was sort of hard to tell, actually. “Now Time, don’t be a prude. Show our pretty girl that you are enjoying yourself too.” His tone was humorous. Time’s flushed face and slightly uneven breathing were the only indicators that Twilight was telling the truth, until he moved his legs aside and showed the impressive tent that his tunic was still slightly covering. “That can’t be very comfortable. Why don’t you pull it out?”

Time gasped as he looked at Twilight pleadingly “If you show us yours I’ll show you something in return.” Twilight smirked. Time licked his lips as he nodded. Standing up he quickly kicked off his boots and then pulled down his pants. Standing before them he then lifted the front part of his tunic just enough to reveal that he was indeed hard and was so excited that he had beads of precum forming at the slit and even dripping down.

“Very good boy.” Twilight praised as his hands then went to the waistband of Link’s pants. “Now let’s give him something to jerk off to.” He pulled down the pants in one smooth slow motion and made sure that every inch of Link’s legs scrapped teasingly against the fabric. Though usually Link wore his undershorts with this outfit to help hide his anatomy this time there had been no need. So once the capri pants were gone he was as naked to the world as Time was. His own erection was stiff and eager for attention. Link expected Twilight to start touching his cock but instead he felt the other man’s hot fingers pinch his butt. Twilight whistled long and loud in appreciation.

A spark of indignation coursed through Link as he glared over his shoulder and swatted his hand away. Twilight only laughed. “I’m sorry, I meant it as a compliment.” He came to Link’s side and then turned him so they were facing one another. “It’s just every part of you is so cute I couldn’t help myself.” Link glanced off to the side, still a little unhappy even if the continued praise was softening him back up. “Oh darling,” Twilight cooed as he wrapped an arm around Link’s waist and brought them closer. With Link’s pants still bunched around his ankles this effectively made his unclothed erection press up and against the fabric around Twilight’s hips, offering a bit of teasing and yet satisfying friction. He brushed his lips against Link’s forehead and then gazed into his eyes. “Please don’t be angry.” He smiled warming and Link moaned as his gaze drifted down to the man’s perfectly shaped lips.

“Would you like a kiss?” Link nodded and moved forward but stopped just as he was about to because of the feeling of fabric against his mouth. Link blinked out of his lusty haze just long enough to realize Twilight was laughed even as he was also bunching up the fabric in his hand to move it out of the way. “There we go.” He offered sweetly “Now you still want that kiss?” Link made an undignified noise as he pushed forward and pressed their months together hungrily. It was odd to Link to actually be kissing another Hylian. After so many times with Sidon he had kind of forgotten what it was like. After several kisses Twilight’s hand then gently gripped Link’s hair as he pulled to angel his head back. The kisses turned rough as Twilight licked Link’s bottom lip in warning before delving into his mouth. Link whined as he enjoyed the rough treatment and allowed his body to just relax against his counterpart’s.

When Twilight broke their kiss he hummed in appreciation. While still having a gentle but firm hold on Link’s hair he instructed “Down on your knees, and no touching yourself.” Link’s body did exactly as he said and shivered once he was kneeling on the cool ground. “Good girl. Now it’s time you gave me a little pleasure too. Would you like that?” Link nodded, amazed at how well he was responding to Twilight clearly taking charge. How good it felt and excited him.

“Such a good girl. I’ve been thinking I’d like to see how my cock looks being sucked by that pretty face.” He smiled almost lovingly down at Link. “Would you be so kind as to get it out for me, sweetheart?”

Link had to swallow back another moan as his hands went to the purple pants and quickly unfastened the tie in front. Then when he pulled them down he nearly wanted to whimper as Twilight’s cock arched high and begged for attention. Leaving the pants bunched just around Twilight’s knees Link took the cock in hand and began by squeezing the base and stroking upward, twisting around the head as he finished. Starting the same hand motion again he slid upwards but this time placed his tongue against the slit before swirling it around the head. As he brought the head into his mouth and started to suck his hand continued with its firm pumping motion. Above him Twilight groaned loudly as he gasped out “Yes, perfect! Just like that sweetheart. Keep doing that. Goddess, your mouth so hot.” He brushed Link’s bangs out of his face with his thumb “So fucking cute. I want you to take all of me. Can you do that, baby?”

Link moaned around him as he then paused his hand and tried to use only his mouth. He was used to giving Sidon blowjobs so taking Twilight to the back of his throat wasn’t too difficult. One or two trial slides and then he was pressing his nose against the man’s lower stomach. “Yes, please, just like that!” He groaned louder as his hips began to jerk. The hand in his hair tightened as he angled Link’s head back more. The question in his eyes was clear and Link let his hand fall away as he braced both palms on the ground. Twilight sucked in a raged breath as he pulled his hips back and then thrust forward, feeling how his cock slid down Link’s throat unhindered and warm. “ _Oh fuck_!” He growled as he gripped Link’s head tighter and the pacing of his thrusts increased. Link took it happily and with miraculous ease. He hummed as he enjoyed the pressure on his skull and the slide of a thick cock down his throat. It made him feel so used and shameful, but in an exhilarating and erotic way. To know that Twilight was getting off to him and what he was doing was incredibly arousing. Having Twilight use him to even further his pleasure was oddly even more so. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Time was frantically stroking himself to the picture they both made. Link could only imagine what they must look like. Goddess, he wished he could go over there and suck Time off while Twilight fucked his greedy ass. He was trying to be good and not touch himself like Twilight wanted but everything down there was positively painful due to the lack of attention. His ass was clenching with the need to be filled and he could feel wet droplets splattering on his warm thighs from his dripping cock.

“Time, **stop**.” The command and authority in that tone had both Link and Time startling.

A slightly hard tug on his hair had Link looking back up at Twilight’s face “I’m about to cum, beautiful. And I’m going to do it over your face.” He bit his lip as he obviously tried to hold himself back just a little longer. “And when I’m done I want you to crawl over there and let Time cum down your throat. Can you do that for us, love?” Link’s whole body trembled as he moaned his agreement. “Good, now close your eyes.” Twilight hissed just before he pulled out and jerked himself to completion. Spirts and ribbons of thick white sperm shot out over Link’s face. It covered his forehead and bangs, down to his nose, over his high cheekbones, and then over his lips. His tongue darted out to lick some of it away as Twilight collapsed to his knees. “You …are so fucking gorgeous.” He leaned forward to give Link a soft kiss against his messy lips before leaning back on his elbows. Link shivered again as a cool breeze blew past them.

“Don’t worry honey, you’re next right after Time.” Twilight purred “Just a little longer. You can do that for us right?” Link nodded as he turned and crawled over to when Time was still sitting beside the fire. He didn’t even look at the other man’s face as he stared in a transfixed state at the flushed and twitching cock. He knew this wasn’t going to take long so he didn’t have to pace himself. Leaning down just like he’d done for Twilight he slid Time along his tongue and to the back of his throat before humming and sucking with his lips. Time cried out and seemed to make a great deal of noise but Link didn’t mind. He just kept up a slow but constant pace and sure enough within moments Time’s hands were fisting in his hair as he cried out his release. Link relaxed as he imagined he was drinking a long sip of water. It was easier to swallow cum if you thought about something else. And as long as he placed the head at just the right angel near the back most part of his tongue cradling it then he could swallow with ease and even little state. He swallowed three times just for good measure and when he pulled off it was with a pleased grin on his pink lips.

“I had no idea you were such a slut.” Link moved to look over his shoulder as Twilight positioned himself to sit behind him, grinning “I love it. And I think when we get back to Zora’s Domain Sidon is going to love it even more.” His hands gripped and molded Link’s ass “But let’s get you off like I promised. Time, clean him up.”

Link’s eyes widened as Time immediately turned his head to be met with a kiss before he started licking off the cum from his right cheek. “W-what?” Link gasped.

“Do you not like this?” Twilight asked as Link felt his cheeks get spread apart.

“No- I mean Yes! I do! But what are you,” Time kissed him again before moving to the other cheek “what are you doing?”

“I think the term is ‘eating you out’.” Twilight replied jokingly before wasting no time in pressing his tongue fully against Link and sucking. Link all but screamed at the pleasure of it as Time kissed him again and this time shoved his tongue past his lips.


	11. I Will Always Return

What had he done? How could he?

Sidon went through the next two days in a haze. He greeted his people, did his royal duties, but it all felt so hollow. If he had been asked about it, and tried to explain it, he would say that everything just stopped having importance or meaning to him. Like the world had drained of color and now it just was what it was without some defining significance. He knew thinking that was a bit melodramatic, because it did not matter how he felt he still had responsibilities and expectations, but that was how he truly felt.

He’d betrayed the one person who meant the most in the world to him. The one person he desired and cherished and who made him feel like he was the best version of himself. He hadn’t meant to in any way shape or form, but that hardly seemed like a good excuse. He knew something had been off and had chosen to make assumptions and ignore it.

He looked up at his sister’s statue. Gazing and wishing for guidance on what to do. She had always been so graceful and likable. People had felt comfortable around her and trusted her with remarkable ease. He had tried for so long to be someone like that. Someone great and, in a way, the epitome of something good. But now he was so lost and filled with such regret and self-loathing. He hated it. All of it.

“Prince Sidon!” He turned to look at the small red Zora child that ran up to him. “Link and his brothers have come back! They are asking where you are.” She giggled before running off again “Come on! Come on!”

Link and his brothers?

Sidon began running as fast as he could down the stairs and to the entrance bridge to Zora’s Domain. Sure enough all three Links were standing amongst a small crowd of other Zora. One seemed to be showing some of the young children a blue instrument and the other, dressed in a purple tunic, was talking to some of the guards. In the middle, wearing his usual sky blue champions tunic, was the true Link. Sidon’s Link.

Link noticed him as he approached and offered a soft smile before excusing himself and walking up to his towering figure. “I was just introducing everyone to my brothers, Twilight and Time.” He winked “And apologizing for any confusion and inconvenience.”

“I,” Sidon glanced over at the other two “see.” A part of him did not think such a simple charade like that would possibly work but he couldn’t deal with that right now. “I’m…” He didn’t even know what to say “You…came back.”

A warmth entered Link’s eyes as he nodded and then grasped one of Sidon’s hands in his own “I told you. It’s to you I will always return. Did you think I was exaggerating or lying?”

“No, of course not.” Sidon answered quickly. He kneeled down so they could look at one another more on an even level. “But my love-Link, I didn’t… dare to hope for your forgiveness.” His eyes closed “I do not even know what to do to start atoning for what I’ve done to you.”

Link briefly caressed his cheek before looking at little embarrassed at the people around them. “There is nothing to atone for, Sidon. I understand, truly. But I want to talk with you in private, please.”

“Of course!” He stood and started to walk with Link falling into step behind him. He’d started walking to his private chambers on impulse, but when he realized it he looked down at Link to ask “Is there any place you would feel more comfortable talking? Public or private?”

Link laughed as he shook his head “Your room, Sidon, is just fine for what I have to say.”

Well that didn’t sound good. Sidon inwardly screamed and bereted himself with every step and dreaded as they got closer and closer to their destination. He quickly tried to come to terms with the fact that Link was going to terminate their relationship and what he should do when he did. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t beg. If Link wanted to leave then Sidon would let him. Because that’s what you did when you truly loved someone else. To let them go because you wanted them to be happy, even if it wasn’t with you. Even if he knew it would devastate him.

As soon as they entered his room Sidon, out of reflex, locked the door behind them. He turned and was about to say something when Link turned on his heel and fixed Sidon with a serious gaze. Sidon froze where he stood and then stood at attention, waiting for Link’s words.

“I’ve been thinking a lot, these last two days.” He took a steadying breath. “And, I’ve come to understand something. It isn’t for everyone. And I can imagine some might completely disagree with it, but I’ve come to a decision. Particularly one regarding sex and love.” Link took a step forward and his gaze softened “Sidon, do you still have feelings for me and only me? Despite having sex with my counterparts?”

“Yes,” Sidon nodded eagerly “I thought they were you. Please Link, believe me!”

“I do,” Link raised a hand to stroke the back of his knuckles down Sidon’s cheek. “It’s alright Sidon. I’m not leaving you.” Sidon’s eyes widened in shock but when he made to speak again Link pressed a finger in front of his lips “There is more to a relationship then physical attraction. And when you told me about what happened I had to decide for myself if ‘cheating’, at least to me, was more a physical or emotional thing. Then I spent time with my counterparts, and they did argue in your favor which helped a lot. And then I started fantasizing about… if there were multiple yous.” Link laughed half heartedly “And after that Sidon I couldn’t say with any confidence if faced with the same situation that I wouldn’t have done the same. But, if that did happen, it wouldn’t change the fact that I love you and only you. **You** are **my** Sidon and **I** am **your** Link. And I hope you understand and feel the same way.”

“Oh my dearest beloved,” Sidon scooped Link up into his arms and kissed him breathless “I understand perfectly. I swear I will never do something like this again.”

Link’s face cringed a little at that “Don’t…say that. I… wouldn’t mind. In fact-” he lost what he was going to say on an exhalation as Sidon flopped them both on the bed. Sidon kissed him again and Link decided that he could just discuss that part with Sidon after they were done.

“How do you want me?” Link asked but Sidon shook his head, no. Link tilted his head in confusion. The action giving him an adorable appearance.

“Not this time. Please, I just want to hold and kiss you. I just want to be with you and know that you’re here. Is that alright?”

Link had never seen Sidon so fragile looking. So vulnerable and in desperate need of just some quite time to collect himself. Link nodded as he curled up against Sidon’s body and tucked his head under his chin. “Of course.” He said softly and he felt Sidon release a withheld breath as he relaxed.


	12. Lets go Exploring!

Twilight closed his eyes as he listened to the lovely melody from the ocarina Time was playing for a crowd of Zora. The high, medium, and then low sequence of notes sounded almost like a lullaby and it had a calming effect on everyone, even him. When Time finished playing the Zora clapped and some of the children came over to excitedly babble about his song. They didn’t really seem to care, or even notice, that he couldn’t speak. The adults did, but Link had also told them that during introductions so they were making the effort to ask strictly yes, no, or easily answered questions. Twilight had seen their long haired counterpart walk off with Prince Sidon and hoped that the two were making up. It was why he had not followed them. He knew when he was and wasn’t needed.

It was then that Twilight noticed and appreciated the nice view Time was offering him. The other man was bending over at the waist hugging one of the children and that, unfortunately, caused his posterior to stick out appreciatively. Then he looked at the green tunic Time was wearing and down at the purple one he was wearing. It was probably for the best and ease of the people that they all wore different colors; green, blue, and purple. A lesser man might get offended at wearing purple but Twilight didn’t mind. To him it was a regal color and reminded him of his Princess. She wore a dress with a purple bodice, and matching purple undergarments that only he knew about. He smirked to himself before just as quickly he looked away and around at the sheer beauty that was Zoras Domain. So vastly different than the one from his own world.

He noticed the gigantic elephant that sat perched on top of one of the high hills. He turned to lean over the railing and look at it in depth. He’d never seen anything quite like it before and was surprised he’d missed it so many times until just now. Was it an enemy? It didn’t seem to be moving and the Zora didn’t seem to care that it was there.

Twilight motioned to one of the Zora to come closer as he pointed to the elephant “What is that?”

“That is Vah Ruta, the Divine Beast of water that resides here in Zora’s Domain.”

“So it is like a guardian spirit?”

“Well- No, not exactly. It’s a machine that helped Link stop the Calamity.”

Twilight nodded, thinking he understood. Still, there wasn’t really anything like that in his world. He wondered what it looked like inside? Deciding for himself he turned around and walked over to touch Time on the shoulder “Want to go see something interesting?” He asked, pointing to Vah Ruta. Time looked up and then when he turned back he nodded with a spark of excitement in his eyes.

It had been a challenge to get there, as there was no continuing path. They’d followed the trail out of Zoras Domain for as far as it went in their needed direction before it turned into a hike and then a climb up the steep mountain sides. Climbing was neither of their strong suits so they had to take it slow and steady. When they finally reached the top both of them had just flopped down onto the ground to take a breather. Lying flat on his back and looking upward towards the top of the machine Time blinked as he swore he saw a figure at the very top looking down at them. As he continued to stare he saw swirling green flames seemed to be dancing around her. Yes, he thought it was a her. The figure’s size was not very large and after a moment he though she gave him a little wave. Time raised his hand and waved back politely.

“What are you doing?” Time looked over at Twilight and pointed as best he could in the apparition’s direction. Twilight raised a brow and looked over his shoulder before turning back with a frown. “There is nothing there.”

Time leaned up and got to his feet but when he looked at the spot again She was gone. Blinking, he wondered if being in this different Hyrule was starting to get to him and he was beginning to see ghosts or something of the like. “Come on,” Twilight huffed as he patted his shoulder in passing “We didn’t come all this way just to look at it.”

It had proved a bit tricky finding and entrance but they had managed by climbing up one of the legs. Once inside it reminded them of some of the dungeons they’d both had to solve. Intricate puzzles and multiple entrances and exits that seemed to lead everywhere and nowhere. When they had reached an open room with a series of connected pools and a large statue structure in the middle, Time once again felt as if there was another presence with them in the room. He looked around but could not see anything out of the ordinary.

“This stuff really is quite amazing. If Midna were here she might get a kick out of it.” Twilight said more or less to himself as his fingers brushed over the activated slate tablet terminal. He looked over at Time only to find the other Hylian more or less looking around at everything as if it were going to jump out at him.

“Time,” Twilight called out to recapture his attention “Are you sure you’re alright?” He walked over to stand next to him even as Time scratched the back of his head and shook it to answer no. Twilight looked him and down and tried to guess for himself why his counterpart was acting all squirrely.

“Is something… getting to you?” Twilight new Time was more or less inexperienced so maybe he’d pushed the other Hero too far too quickly and now he felt uncomfortable around him. Sex was one of those things that was better to ease into rather than going straight to the hard core stuff first. Though Twilight hadn’t felt what they had done had been so bad, rather tame really. Considering he knew of things that even he had no interest in trying. But he could see how to a novice perhaps voyeurism and then a threesome had been kind of a big leap. At Time’s nod of agreement to his earlier stated question he sighed “Then I’m sorry. When you said you were alright with it I should have realized that maybe I needed to be the one to take the initiative and say no to you when I knew you might not be ready.” He was about to say more but Time’s deadpan look of annoyance stopped him. He pursed his lips “What is wrong n-Ow!” Time gave him a hard flick on the forehead.

Rubbing the assaulted skin with his fingertips to ease the ach he grumbled “Ok, ok. I take it that means I’m reading too much into it?” Time nodded and then folded his arms over his chest. “So you’re fine? We’re still fine?” Another nod. Twilight sighed again, well if anything knowing he hadn’t done anything wrong was still a relief. “If you don’t mind me asking, just how sexually experienced are you?” Time flushed a dark pink but after fidgeting a bit he shrugged his shoulders in answer. “So, not very?” He nodded.

“How many partners have you had? And by that I mean any form of sexual act that ended in an orgasm.” Time looked a little embarrassed but held up three fingers.

“Yourself doesn’t count.” Time gave him a look and realizing what he said even Twilight had to snicker a bit “I mean your own hand on your own body does not count. Masturbation, is all I meant.”

Time rolled his eyes but changed his answer and held up two fingers. “Two, alright. Were they both the same gender?” Another nod. “Do you only like one gender or is that just how it turned out?” Time pointed to him as he said the last option. “Do you like women?” Time seemed to think about that before nodding. “Well, sense I know one of your two partners was our counterpart, and he’s male, I’m going to then assume you and your princess are not a couple?” Time’s shoulders drooped as he nodded. “But you wouldn’t mind being with her, would you?” again, he nodded. “Have you told her?” Time pointed to his lips. “You kissed her?” He then held up one finger and next indicated with his hands a small person. “You kissed her once when you were kids, but nothing else?” Time gave him a thumbs up “Why havn’t you? If I may ask.”

Time pointed to himself and then made an ‘x’ with his arms before pretending to put a crown on his head. “In your world Princess’ don’t marry anything but other nobility. Is that it?” Time nodded and then took a step forward and tilted his head to one side as he looked questioningly at Twilight. “Me? I like both genders. Always have. Though where I’m from Hylains are usually not very attractive. So when my Princess and I found each other it was fairly instantaneous, our attraction to one another. At least once I turned back into a man that is. We are not married because my world also has that rule, though that has not stopped us from being together.” Time seemed rather awed by his admission and then pointed between them.

“Us? Oh us! It’s alright. I’m not into sneaking around and cheating. Way to much trouble and lies to keep straight. She’s well aware of what I do because I tell her and she allows it. Mostly because in my world- it’s a long story but let’s just say I have two Princesses I have to save. And in the end when it came time to choose I couldn’t because I cared for both of them equally. So I told them that I couldn’t be with either of them, and then they surprised me by saying I could have them both. With some rules, of course. The main one being I remain emotionally faithful to only them. Physically though,” He leaned in to give Time a quick peck on the cheek. “they don’t care.” When Time gave him a surprised look Twilight figured he was looking for more explanation and tried to offer his counterpart some kind of comfort when the other man covered his mouth with a hand and twisted him around to face away from him. He pointed with his free hand to the water in front of them but there was nothing there.

Twilight was now seriously concerned as he pulled Time’s hand away. He was in the process of turning around when hiss hip brushed against Time’s pelvis and he felt the growing bulge there. Time jerked back as if he’d hurt him and Twilight grabbed his wrist. The other man looked up at him with distressed eyes “Did you… get excited just from a kiss on the cheek?” Time glanced off to the side. Had he really tried to flip him around and take the initiative because Twilight had excited him? Twilight didn’t mind but it seemed now that his counterpart had lost his nerve. “Hey, it’s alright.” He placed his hands on Time’s shoulders and started gently pushing him backward until he was pressed against the wall. Then using his body he crowded him in and dropped his voice to a soft murmur “If you wanted me to help you all you had to do was ask.” Time’s blush was only getting worse. He kept glancing off to the side and Twilight grasped his face between his palms “I’d prefer if you look at me.” Time gulped and now that his eyes were completely on Twilight the sandy haired Hylian smiled. “Good boy.” He pressed their lips together in an open mouthed kiss as a reward. When they parted Time was already panting. Twilight hadn’t even touched him yet and his partner was already tenting his pants and tunic like a horny teenager. “You are so cute.” Twilight whispered as he nipped the other man’s ear “Would you like me to teach you? I wouldn’t mind showing you a few things.” He chuckled darkly “Sense you’re so innocent, how about I show you how to have fun without taking any clothes off?

Time gasped and nodded against his neck as Twilight pushed him further into the wall and pressed his legs apart. He captured Time’s mouth with another kiss as he slowly ground their groins together and  into those strong thighs. His hands went to the hem of that emerald green tunic but as he started to glide his palms up and over his stomach the belt stopped him and got in the way. Growling in annoyance he broke the kiss as he quickly started to unloop the belt “Correction, taking off just a little bit of clothing.” The belt got tossed to the floor as Twilight captured his lips again and continued. His thumbs pressed over a flat stomach and then curved up to the hero’s well defined pectoral muscles.  Scrapping his nails lightly Time gasped into his mouth as he found a nipple. Wanting to hear his partner for this next part Twilight moved to bite and suck at Time’s neck. His ministrations left telling red marks along his pail skin. He looked forward to seeing Time get all embarrassed if Wild or even Sidon asked him about it.

His fingers focused their attention on Time’s nipples, rolling and pinching them ever so gently. Just enough to draw a cry out from his kiss swollen rose pink lips. His partner was innocent after all; playing with the duality of pain would have to come later. He scraped one of his nails over a nipple as a tease just before drifting his hand down to then slid it into Time’s pants and grip him around the base. He didn’t stroke, but more held him firmly in place as the rocking of his hips increased. Time groaned something lewd and wanting as his hands finally moved from clutching at Twilight back. He expected him to shove his hands in his own pants, or maybe is he was adventurous grab his ass. What Twilight hadn’t expected was for Time’s hands to go to his own chest that was still covered in his purple tunic and pinch his nipples harder. It would seem this little innocent was bolder then he gave him credit for. Twilight hissed at the pain before leaning his head down and biting at Time vacated nipple though his shirt. Time’s eyes went wide and Twilight could tell he was about to cum so he move his hand and pressed two fingers just behind the testicles firmly.

Time gasped as his hips jerked in the beginning of orgasm but nothing more happened. It was if he was frozen there just on the brink and yet his excitement meter had to build up again for him to finally fall off the edge. It was maddened and yet everything that was happening to his body now felt twice as intense. “Being denied can be fun as well.” Twilight licked his nipple through the cloth of his tunic until a wet spoke formed and then sucked. Time’s hands left his nipples and for a moment Twilight smiled against the green fabric in victory until he felt fingers on his ears. “What are you-” It was lost on an exhale as Time began massaging his ears with small little circles around the cartilage and all the way up to the tips before starting over gain. “That’s _new_.” Twilight huffed even as he continued torturing Time with his mouth. It was odd, and more calming then arousing, but it did feel quite nice so Twilight let it continue.

Time continued to make the sweetest noises above him and try to thrust against his hand, but Twilight was having too much fun with the rhythm he had going. It was only when fingertips were removed from his ears that he came back to himself enough and then gasped as Time grabbed his hair roughly and brought their mouths back together. His other hand pushed down his pants just enough to get his cock free before shoving itself into Twilight’s and pulling his out as well. “Finally had enough?” Time gave him a look that so clearly said ‘If you don’t shut up I’ll put your mouth to better use.’

That had Twilight smirking and so tempted to take him up on that offer, but as soon as Time pressed both their cocks together and started stroking them both off he moaned. Closing his eyes he leaned his forehead against Time’s shoulder “Yes, keep a firm hold as you do it and make sure the friction between them stays constant.” He licked his lips as he had just the perfect angle to look down and watch what was happening. “So good. You’re probably trying to do what you do normally when you masturbate aren’t you?” Time whined as his hand moved faster “Now that I get a good look at you, you may be just a little thicker than me. If you haven’t done anything anal yet I wouldn’t mind being your first.”  Time came so hard that his ejaculation actually went up so high in the air it covered his wrist. Twilight’s hand went to grip Time as he thrust a bit more against his cuming cock before his own orgasm hit him. Even more white ejaculate dripped down the tips and their fingers to the floor.

Twilight breathed against Time’s collarbone as he gathered up his strength. Time was a mess as he tried to slow down his breathing. He opened his eyes to look over Twilight’s shoulder and, at the very least, saw that the ghostlike form of the Zora girl he’d seen earlier was gone. She’d been there in the begging, obviously surprised to see them and deeply embarrassed when they had started. But even as Time had kept looking at her, she hadn’t once looked away or moved to disappear. Where she was now he wasn’t sure. Maybe she’d decided not to see any more. He’d tried to tell Twilight but apparently the other man couldn’t see her even when she was standing right in front of them.

 _“I’m sorry to disturb both you.”_ Came a voice in Time’s mind, slightly echoing and polite _“But I just want to say… thank you. That was very nice to watch.”_

Time looked over at Twilight as the man moved away but he didn’t show any sign that he had heard the disembodied female voice. He then began striping “I don’t know about you but I could use a bath. And this place seems very secluded. Want to join me?” At Time’s worried glance around the room again Twilight chuckled “I can’t be ready to go again that quickly. I mean just a bath and nothing more.”

Time for the most part didn’t even hear what he said as the voice was back in his mind _“It’s alright. I won’t watch and I’ll leave you both alone. You may clean up if you wish. I’ll start the water cycling so it can warm up a bit for you.”_

A loud clang could be heard as the water around them began to circulate almost like a lazy river. “Oh wow, that’s nice. Maybe this is the Zora public bath? But then why did they call this thing a Divine Beast?” he frowned “And why would Wild need to defeat a public bath house?”

Time wasn’t even listening any more as he was frantically trying to figure out if the voice in his head was the ghost Zora girl or the elephant itself. He glanced upward just out of reflex and saw her again, smiling. She winked and then disappeared in a fountain of magical bubbles.


	13. Set Up For Fun

When it rained this much it was sort of hard to get one’s hair dry. Once night had fallen it was a lost cause. Standing next to the fire pit, where one Zora was roasting some fish, Twilight glanced over his shoulder at Time. The other man was still looking up at the Divine Beast and had been sense they left earlier that morning. Twilight didn’t know what his deal was but he knew asking about it was not going to help or explain anything. So he left his counterpart to his own thoughts. “I was thinking of heading to bed soon.” Time looked over at him with a raised brow, clearly understanding his implication. Wild and Sidon had been alone all day. Twilight thought it was time to check on them and see if they’d reached any decision or not. “Are you coming?” Time looked like he was pondering it before shaking his head and pointing up to Vah Ruta. “You’re going back up there?” Time nodded. That was more than a little apprehensive considering the rain, but if he said anything he doubted it would stop him. So Twilight only nodded and offered a small wave “Alright, please be careful and don’t die. I’ll expect you back some time later tonight to morning at the latest?” Time gave him a thumbs up as he briskly walked out into the rain. Twilight watched him leave and hoped he knew what he was doing.

He took a seat as he waited for the fish to finish cooking. He was planning on having one for his dinner before going to find Sidon and Wild. If they were agreeable to having him join them more intimately, then it would not do to have an empty stomach. If they weren’t, then he would find some place to get an early night’s sleep. He looked up at the pinkish moon that had been constant every night sense he got here. He realized he should be more concerned about not returning to his world, but honestly he didn’t know what to do and he already knew Wild didn’t have any answers. He hoped Midna and Princess Zelda were doing alright without him. Midna, he knew, would be furious at him for just up and leaving without a word. However, to say Twilight was not enjoying himself would be a bold and abominable lie. He almost never got to indulge in homosexual sex in his world. Practically all of the men were nowhere near his type, attractive. Yet here he felt like he was finally getting his fill. So he would indulge for as long as he could providing there was no clear means to get him home.

“Master Link,” the Zora said to get his attention “Your fish as you requested.”

“Thank you.” Twilight smiled as he took his first bite.

After finishing his meal he got up and made his way to Sidon’s room. He knocked on the door relatively softly, just in case they were asleep. When no answer came he was going to walk away but then the door opened a crack and Wild ushered him in.

“Where is Time?” Wild asked as he shut the door.

“He’s off doing his own thing. He’ll be back.” Twilight looked around the room before spotting that Sidon was still sleeping on the bed and lowered his tone. “How are you two doing? Alright?”

Wild nodded “Yes, we’re just fine.” He glanced over at Sidon though a little nervously “I didn’t get a chance to ask him though.”

“Would you like me to leave?”

Wild shook his head “I know he’d be fine with it, but that isn’t something you just do to someone because you **assume** they’ll be fine with it.”

“I agree.” A mischievous grin then curved Twilight lips. “I have an idea. Do you still have that Sheikah slate?”

“Of course I do. Why?”

“You said it can take pictures, correct? Can it also record?”

“Yes,” Wild gave him a suspicious look.

“Don’t glare at me. I’m asking for later, if he agrees to what I have in mind first.”

“You haven’t exactly said what that is.”

Twilight moved in close to whisper in his ear “Go over there and start sucking him off while he’s asleep. You just enjoy yourself, and I’ll handle it when he wakes up.”

 


	14. Double Blowjob

Sidon was having a most wonderful dream. Link was under a waterfall and his hair was wet and undone. A shade darker when wet it was tucked behind both of his cute ears and cascading down and over his shoulders. Link’s hands were up and behind his head as he cleaned it, giving Sidon just a glorious view of his muscular arms and chest down to a smooth flat stomach. His nipples were a bright pink because of the cold water droplets cascading down his skin slowly, teasingly. As if they too were savoring the very touch. Link looked over his shoulder and smiled at Sidon coquettishly.

Sidon was overwhelmed with the urge to go to him but suddenly he heard a long whistle. Turning toward the sound he found there was another Link, this one more tanned with sun kissed skin and sandy short colored hair. He leaned against the side of the waterfall as the spray from the plunge also cast his naked body in droplets. “You don’t mind if I join, right?” His eyes promised to do things to and for Sidon that would be just sinful.

Sidon struggled to answer when a loud splash and yelp had him turning around completely. Sprawled in water up to his knees was yet another Link, who had obviously fallen over clumsily. He was just as wonderfully naked but due to his open legged position Sidon could see, and enjoy, everything he had to offer. This version of Link with short golden blonde hair looked down at where Sidon was looking and immediately closed his thighs and turned away with a dark blush coloring his cheeks.

Sidon gulped as he looked all around him. It was all too tempting. Too inviting. He couldn’t choose.

“Sidon?”

They were suddenly all at his feet in front of him, kneeling and looking up at him adoringly.

“I…can’t” Sidon tried to say as his Link reached out a hand and slid a finger directly over his slit. “Please, I can’t.” He protested yet again but brokenly.

His Link moaned something truly wonton as he leaned forward and gave the slit a nice long lick “Please, Sidon? I want to.”

“That’s not how you do it.” Smirked the sandy haired Link as he moved to whisper in a pointed ear “You’ve never done this before so let me instruct you.”

“I have so! I know exactly what he likes.” The voice sounded too clear and realistic. Sidon found himself becoming detached from the fantasy around him.

“To suck him off yeah, but have you played with the slit?” Now **that** he heard clear as day and when Sidon opened his eyes he jerked up and looked down as he felt pressure against his groin. His Link was sprawled out between his legs and touching him.

“Link?” Sidon breathed out. Link only smiled and winked at him.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake.” Sidon’s head jerked up to see that one of Link’s other counterparts was leaning against the wall mostly concealed by shadows. “I was hoping you’d wake up before we got too far in. It’s more fun when everyone joins in.”

Link gave another lick to his slit and Sidon’s gasp deteriorated to a needy moan. “Very good, now slip your tongue inside. Just going around the outside never got anyone off. Let your tongue slid against the soft pink inner skin. Warm it and stimulate it so that it gets nice and wet.” Sidon looked up to find the other Link was already staring right at him. Even with their eyes completely locked he still kept talking, instructing the Link between his legs on what to do. “If you feel them getting wetter on your lips and even gush, then you’re doing a great job.” At those words Sidon’s slit opened even further and revealed more of the dark pink inner lining that sheathed his cocks. “Oh, I love it when that happens. It’s so pretty seeing how desperate they want you to fuck them. Go on, give it a suck.”

Sidon groaned as Link did just that. Pressing his tongue inside and sucking at the outer lips before licking them. “Sorry, but I thought your lover might want to know how you prefer getting sucked off.” He moved away from the wall to stand more in the moonlight shinning from the window. “That is what you said, right? That I was so good at it?”

“I-did…but,” He looked down between his legs but Link seemed to not care about anything but getting Sidon’s cocks out and into his waiting mouth. He wasn’t shocked that his counterpart was here? Not offended? Angry?

“You see Prince Sidon,” The sanding and still fully clothed Link moved even closer and, still holding Sidon’s gaze, leaned down to run a hand from naked Link’s back to his bent over ass. “All of us had a little chat and we came to an agreement. You’re lover here is willing to share you but only with us. His fellow Links.” Sidon couldn’t believe what he was hearing “That’s right Prince, you’re so damn hot we all apparently want to ride those nice big cocks of yours.”

Sidon’s hands moved to naked Link’s hair and pulled just enough to get his attention “Is this true?”

Link nodded “We even came up with nicknames to tell us apart.” He offered before going back to licking Sidon out.

“You can call us all Link, if you want. I don’t think we care, but that’s going to get confusing really fast.” He chuckled as he pointed to himself “You can call me Twilight. Your lover here will be called Wild, and our strangely absent virgin has decided to be called Time.” Sidon was trying to follow what Twilight was saying but it was considerably hard to do in his current situation. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and tamp down on the pleasure but when he opened them Twilight was starring him right in the face.

“So what do you say, my Prince? May I join you?” Sidon groaned as he nodded his head. He moved a hand to grab and bring the Hylian closer but he moved away with a teasing smirk. “Not so fast, handsome.” His eyes were deep and intent “If you want me, then you have to promise to finally let me have both those cocks of yours.”

Link stopped his ministrations long enough to look over his shoulder and almost laugh “He denied you?” A swift swat to his backside had him yelping even if he continued to chuckle to himself.

Twilight’s gaze shifted from Link to Sidon “I will not be denied again.”

Sidon himself found his adamant stipulation rather amusing. Considered he knew if he refused Twilight would probably just fall into bed with them anyway. Still, there was no reason to deny him so Sidon growled as he replied “If you think you can handle it then you are more than welcome to them.” That had a blush coming to Twilight’s cheeks even as he smiled in triumph. He began stripping but once his tunic was tossed to the floor he seemed to notice that Sidon’s cocks were about to emerge.

He hummed “There they are. Oh, we are going to have such fine with those aren’t we Wild?” It was rhetorical but Link moved away to lick his practically sopping mouth. He nodded in agreement. Twilight stripped the rest of the way out of his pants before moving to kneel next to Link and pet a finger over one of the peeking cock heads appreciatively. “Be happy your boyfriend is so big. It’s never fun when they aren’t.”

He slipped his fingers inside the slit and under the cocks, making Sidon gasp and thrust up involuntarily. “Did you know you can put your fingers inside of him like this?” Link seemed to watch as Twilight’s fingers disappeared into Sidon’s pink slit with enwrapped attention. He shook his head. “Then I suggest you watch very closely.” He pulled his fingers out just enough until just barely the tips were inside. Turning his hand over he pushed and rubbed the pads upwards, sliding them along the inner underside of Sidon’s cock. “It’s a little different with a girl but the techniques still work.” Sidon huffed and bit his lower lip with the feel of what he was doing.

“You see just past the opening is a sort of tight and slightly ribbed section. It feels great when you touch and press against it with a bit of firmness. It lets their body know what’s coming and that you need to get it ready.” His fingers slid inside “The deeper you go, the smoother everything feels. It’ll clench and tighten around you. You can use that to gage if they’re ready or not. Also,” He roughly pulled his fingers out to slam them back in. A wet sound echoed between them and a dark blush colored Sidon cheeks in mortification. Was that him? His body made that sound?  “you can fuck them with your fingers to make sure they’re nice and wet. Never start anything until your partner is ready. If you decide to give them an orgasm first, that just means they’ll be all the more sensitive later.” His fingers pulled out of the slit and his other hand came to pet Sidon’s lower stomach. “With male partners though it’s better to tease them then give them what they want.”

Twilight moved away and just behind Link “Now do exactly as I showed you while I open you up.” The two fingers that were still covered in Sidon’s slick pressed against his body. Link groaned as he pushed back and then moved his hand to press against Sidon’s sex. “You can use your mouth, but do not let him cum.”

Sidon whined at that. Was he serious? He was supposed to be finger fucked and watch his lover get the same treatment but not cum from that? Oh, that was cruel. Sidon’s mouth opened on a withheld breath as Link’s fingers pressed inside his slit. The backs of his knuckles moved along the underside of Sidon’s cocks and then his whole hand turned and suddenly the softer side of the entire finger was pressing upward. Sidon rocked his body upwards and delighted in the sound of Link’s gasp and broken moan. His gaze looked back at Twilight and he could see the Hylian already had two fingers inside Link.

“You’re nice and eager aren’t you?” Twilight’s free hand was caressing and pinching Link’s right ass cheek. “I’m not feeling any resistance here. Then again with our well hung Prince I guess there wouldn’t be.” Link didn’t answer as he filled his mouth with one of Sidon’s cocks. Twilight sighed as he withdrew his fingers. “I only hope my ass is this open when we’re done here.”

He moved until he was pressing his own cock against Link’s backside as he looked over Link’s bobbing head to focuse directly at Sidon “Ready Wild?” Link pressed his ass back in answer and Twilight pushed himself inside with a loud moan. Sidon’s hands clenched and his claws dug into the bedspread below them. “Oh fuck,” Twilight gasped out with a pleased smile “no wonder you’re so open. If I had known this is how good you’d feel I would have buried my dick in your ass while you were wearing that outfit.”

At Sidon’s surprised look Twilight winked at him “He showed us his cute girly outfit and I just couldn’t resist.”

Sidon growled again as the image of Link in the Gerudo outfit and being pleasured by another Link formed within his mind. Goddess, he wished he had been there. That sounded amazing! Wait… had it just been the two of them or- “A-All of you?” Sidon managed to say.

Twilight nodded “All of us, my Prince. You would have been so proud.” He gave Link’s ass a hard enough thrust that his body rocked forward and his sucking mouth nearly went down to the base of Sidon’s dick. “Maybe we can convince him to wear it again? Hmmm?” He ground his hips against Link’s ass before rotating them in a circular motion, causing the cock inside him to press gloriously against all of his walls. “Can you do that for us sweetheart?” Link moaned around the cock in his mouth and Sidon cried out because of it. “Now now,” Twilight turned his eyes and that impish voice toward Sidon “I said no cuming down that warm throat of his now didn’t I?” Sidon strained to hold himself back even though Twilight’s words were not helping one bit. And he knew it too. “I know that mouth of his just loves to be filled, but you’ll just have to resist.” Then he did an imitation of Sidon’s signature pose and grin “I believe in you!”

Sidon’s eyes went wide and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or be insulted. He gritted his teeth as Twilight offered in a placating look. “How….dare-”

“How dare I what? Mock you?” He pushed down on Link’s back as he continued to pound into him “Oh my wonderful Prince, what are you going to do to me as punishment?” He tilted his head to one side in a somewhat cute manner “I can give you some suggestions if you like.”

Something in that teasing tone finally set Sidon off as he growled and reached out a hand to grasp and hold Twilight’s hair firmly. His other hand stopped Link and held him down at the base of his cock so he had to wait there with his mouth completely filled. “I’ve had enough.” His eyes narrowed as he saw Twilight’s body shiver in delight at his primal actions.

“Yes, my Prince.” Twilight’s tone changed to one of obedience and sultriness. “What would you like me to do instead?”

“Do you like fucking that ass you’re in?”

Twilight rocked his hips forward as he nodded “ _Oh yes_.”

“Then cum.” Sidon released him as he leaned back against the pillows “I want to watch you.”

Twilight nodded eagerly as he gripped Link’s hips and with no ceremony slammed into him repeatedly. Fast, quick, and deep thrusts into his counterpart’s needy ass. Link cried out as best he could but when he tried to move Sidon’s grip in his hair tightened. “ _You_ stay where you are and get fucked.”

“Oh Goddess,” Twilight gasped out as he quickened his pace.

Sidon’s grin was mischievous. Perhaps Twilight needed a taste of his own medicine “I know.” His thumb petted Link’s hair “I can hardly pace myself when I’m inside him too. He just clenches and rocks against you so perfectly. And he takes everything I give him and still wants more. So cute and insatiable.” Twilight was practically panting. “That’s why I’ve chosen him for the rest of my life. Did he happen to tell you about the one night we had sex six times?”

“Noooo,” Twilight whined, hips stuttering.

“Well then I guess you both will have something to talk about after I cum on you.”

Twilight moaned one last time as he slumped over Link’s back, hips stopping and pressed firmly inside him. Sidon released Link’s head and the Hylian moved up and off with a purr, giving a kiss to the tip. Sidon knew Link’s abilities and knew keeping him down there was not going to hurt him in any way. Twilight had been right about that. Link did enjoy his mouth being used and pushed to its limits. While Twilight was still inside him Link leaned up and against Sidon’s body to kiss his cheek.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Sidon questioned, knowing his mate’s answer before he even said anything but wanting to hear verbal confirmation.

Link nodded “Oh yes,” he kissed Sidon’s cheek again. “We’re not done are we?” he asked with a hopeful lilt to his words.

“Not yet, my dearest.” Sidon pet from the back of his head and down his neck until he patted Twilight’s head leaning against Link’s shoulder. “I think I’ve been a very patience Prince, but now I’m done waiting and want both my lovely heros to suck me off.” Twilight moaned in agreement of the idea as Link giggled.

“A double blowjob? I had no idea you were so naughty my love.” Link whispered against his skin.

“I had no idea myself until just a few nights ago.” He brought their lips together in a kiss and swallowed Link’s gasp as Twilight pulled out of him.

They both moved back down to settle between Sidon’s spread legs. Link, having already been doing this sense the start, licked Sidon from base to tip before swallowing him down. Twilight playfully nipped the tip before swirling his tongue around and then licking down to the base. He pressed his tongue firmly along the shaft and slit as Link sucked upward and popped off the head.

By the goddess the sight they made! Sidon never thought he’d see something so erotic in his entire lifetime. Had not even known the possibility existed! He had felt himself incredibly lucky to even be blessed with a Hylian lover who had shown him the pleasure of oral sex. But nothing could have prepared him for the euphoria that was having both of his cocks expertly sucked by open hungry mouths. Pretty little blushing blue eyed faces with blond hair. It was like a wet dream, so wrong and yet so perfect. Sidon wished it would never end and wanted to be in this moment forever.

Then they both stopped, looking up at him with inquisitive sparkling eyes. “Do you like what you see, my Sidon?”

“I knew you would. Wouldn’t you like to watch this moment over and over again? Maybe watch it when you’re alone and vent some stress when we aren’t around?” Twilight held up the sheikah slate and offered it to Sidon with the screen facing him. As Sidon took it he could see the screen was moving and showing the image of Link and Twilight pressed all close and personal with his cocks. He sucked in a breath. “All you have to do is push that little red button and keep the camera on us.” Twilight rubbed his cheek against one cock “We’ll do the rest, and enjoy doing it too.”

Sidon released a startled breath as he quickly pushed the red button and got the image perfectly in focus and frame shot. Both of them made noises of approval as they opened their mouths and started licking. First they started at the base with their hands gripping the shafts before they pressed his cocks together and sucked. Their lips touched at the sides even as they were pleasuring him. When they moved away they turned toward one another to kiss once or twice before going back to him. Beads of pre-cum came to the tips and Link licked it up before sharing an open mouthed kiss with Twilight to make sure he got a taste. Sidon groaned loudly above them as he tried to keep his rising orgasm at bay. Just a bit longer. By the fucking goddesses above just a little bit longer!

They pressed their cheeks together and their tongues met as they both licked him from the bottom of his slit all the way up his cock to then giggle as they kissed the tips. They seemed to both be enjoying themselves and having a great deal of fun. And fuck if that didn’t make everything even hotter! Then they separated his cocks again only for both of them to take one in each mouth and slide all the way down. Their cheeks pressed together again, but this time their mouths were full. The feeling alone had Sidon thrusting gently into their mouths and closing his eyes as he shook with the effort of not fucking them both right then and there. He expected them to pull off, share another kiss, do something else to his already teetering resolve but they didn’t. They both hummed around him just before Twilight roughly shoved two fingers into his slit and pushed upwards again.

Sidon’s arousal double and his orgasm crashed into him without any control. He felt the first surge of his cum slide down their throats before they both pulled off and opened their mouths wide as it dripped down onto their tongues. Twilight continued licking him while Link kissed along the shaft. Cum was everywhere. In their hair, on their noses, their lips, and smeared on their cheeks. They couldn’t care less as they gently coaxed him down. At the end they looked at the camera before turning and sharing another sloppy kiss between themselves. Their faces just thoroughly debauched and covered in Sidon’s fresh cum.


	15. Bossy Bottom

Sidon woke in the middle of the night to find Time stripping down to only his white leggings before crawling into bed beside everyone. He was looking for a place to lay when he noticed Sidon was awake; he flushed but offered an apologetic smile.

“It’s alright, little one.” He patted his chest and Time began to crawl over to him “You can rest here if you want.” Time nodded as he curled up on the Prince’s broad chest with his head lying on his bent arms. Sidon fell back asleep but by the next morning he found himself alone in the bed.

Grumbling to himself he got up and had started going through his morning routine when the door opened. Turning he saw that Twilight had entered his room and closed the door behind him.

“Good morning L- I’m sorry, Twilight.”

Twilight locked the door behind him with an echoing click. His eyes looked directly at Sidon. His expression wasn’t angry or even happy. Just determined.

“Is there something wrong?” The Zora Prince asked the Hylian.

“Yes,” Twilight huffed “there is. **Your cocks in my ass**.”

Sidon flushed at his words. It was way too early in the morning for this. “I-I don’t understand how that’s a problem.”

“Are your cocks currently pounding me into next week?”

“No.”

“Then. That’s. The. Problem!” He walked forward and started climbing on the bed but Sidon stood up.

“Wait for just one moment!”

“I’ve waited for **way more** than just a moment and I’m DONE!” Twilight pointed at him “You promised me last night I’d get to ride both of them and then we sexed you so hard you practically feel sleep! That’s ok, I didn’t mind because I’d already came and when we do this I’d rather cum while I’m riding you. So I waited until this morning. I even took great pains to make sure we were alone. Now, I’d very much like it if you would put it in me!” Sidon backed away until his back hit the wall but Twilight just followed him. Sidon had to give the other man credit; it was not very often that he felt like prey being stalked by a predator.

“I’m more than fine with that, Twilight.” What Sidon was going to say next was lost as Twilight stood up on his very tiptoes and grabbing both his red head fins and brought Sidon’s face down into a kiss.

“Good.” Twilight kissed him again and began dragging him back toward the bed. When his thighs hit the mattress he broke the kiss as he switched their positions and kicked Sidon’s legs out from under him. Using the Zora’s heavy weight to his advantage he pushed Sidon back on the bed and then climbed up to straddle his hips. He looked at Sidon as if he were about to eat the world’s most scrumptious snack. Which wasn’t exactly wrong.

Sidon grasped his shoulders “Please, I mean it when I’m asking you to wait just a moment more.”

Twilight literally sulked “Have you changed your mind?” He moved to straighten his body so he wasn’t looming over Sidon.

“No,” Sidon frowned “No I haven’t. To tell you the truth,” He smiled sweetly “You’re eagerness is very flattering and exciting. Not many are willing to attempt such a thing even among Zora.”

Twilight raised an eyebrow very very high at that and Sidon got the feeling the other man was holding back quite a plethora of retorts to that statement “Then why are you stopping me?”

“Because,” Sidon tried to explain despite Twilight’s obvious impatience “There are certain things we should do first to ensure I don’t hurt you.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“I should get the jar of lube and prepare you with my fingers”

“Sounds nice, but some other time.”

“And then you should really get adjusted to one first before I give you both.”

“I’ve already taken one.”

“Yes, but that was a few days ago. We should take it slow and get your body ready.”

“I think I can handle it.” Twilight grabbed the hem of his purple tunic and yanked it up and off over his head, tossing it behind him. His eyes took on that smoldering look again as he ran his palms up Sidon’s chest. “Does my Prince need some encouragement?” He leaned down to brush their lips together and his sandy hair tickled Sidon’s crest. “I don’t need any lube because I already woke up early this morning and prepared myself.” He ground his hips right over Sidon’s slit. “And I don’t care if you hurt me because riding you is going to be so worth it.”

Sidon could feel his slit franticly opening and moistening at Twilight’s needy rocking hips. He wasn’t sure if the Hylian left his pants on intentionally but they were offering some wonderful friction against his sensitive skin. “That’s it my Prince, let me have you.” He pressed their chests flush together as he nipped his bottom lip “You look so hot when you’re like this. Just on the edge of giving in. Besides, I thought your inner animal would like this sort of idea?” Before Sidon could say anything Twilight’s voice dropped low a seductive. “Someone smaller and weaker then you offering themselves to be your willing plaything. Didn’t I look so pretty last night kneeling before you? My body is yours to take and claim.” Sidon closed his eyes at the word claim. “You can bend me, push me, fuck me however you want and I promise to love every moment of it.” He rolled his hips again. The bulge of his erection pressing against the slit.

 “I’m already so wet from the lube and we haven’t even started yet. Can you tell me what is pressing against you right now, Sidon?”

Sidon nodded “Your erection.”

“That’s right, such a smart Prince. And who do you think is responsible for that, hm?” A hand came to caress his cheek “I think it is a sexy cock tease of a Zora Prince.” Before Sidon said anything against that he put a finger to his lips. “Just think of all my skin waiting to be marked up. I like it when you bite me. You can do that again if you want. You can even leave them there and I’ll show them off so everyone knows what you did.” Sidon sucked in a breath “You like that don’t you?” Twilight hummed pleasantly. “You’d like marking us all up and showing us off so that every Zora in the kingdom knew we were yours.”

Sidon nodded as he admitted “Yes.”

Twilight nuzzled his chin “That’s actually rather romantic I think. A little harem fantasy never hurt anyone.”

Sidon growled as he flipped their position so he was on top. Twilight seemed more than happy with this change as he arched his back. Taking the hint Sidon began to slide off his pants. Once they were gone The Hylian spread his legs wide as he looked down at both Sidon’s erect cocks and licked his lips. Sidon wrapped a hand and squeezed both pricks together as he moved them to Twilight’s ass.

Twilight whined as he tried to pushed down and get them in already “Oh, please don’t tease. I’m fine, come on.”

His more animalistic side began to rise within him “Place your hands on your ass and hold yourself open for me.” Sidon startled at his own words as he shook his head. Looking at Twilight he still felt worried about not taking the extra care he was so use to doing with any of his previous partners. He decided to give him one last chance just in case “You’re sure you want to do this?”

Twilight practically snarled at him and something feral entered his eyes. He leaned up on his elbows and said, quite blatantly, “I want nothing more than for you to just wreck and cum deep in my ass! And if you don’t start right now I’m leaving and finding another Zora who will!” His threat ended on a yelp as Sidon’s hands grasped his thighs, thumb claws digging into his skin. Twilight was momentarily surprised by the show of strength and then grinned when he saw that primal look had entered Sidon eyes once more.

“No one can have you but me.” His grip tightened on his calves “I’m the only one who can satisfy a slut like you.”

Twilight raised his hands above his head, purposefully exposing his chest and neck “A slut like me?” He pouted playfully “I’m so hurt. I don’t know. Maybe I should leave.” A dark noise came from deep in Sidon’s chest. “Maybe there is another Zora who’d know what to do with me.” He gasped and cried out as Sidon angled his thighs back against his chest and then thrust himself inside. Cramming every last inch of his cocks into Twilight’s thirsty body. “Fuck, _of fuck_!!” He groaned loudly as he arched his back, his eyes closing in bliss. “Never mind, you know exactly what to do.” The sounds he made echoed off the walls and Sidon hoped no one was close enough to hear. Or maybe he did. “Goddess, I love how big you are.”

The Zora Prince made a satisfied sound as he pulled back and enjoyed how Twilight squirmed and mewled at the loss of being so full “I’m going to fuck you until this sweet little ass clenches around my cocks.” Twilight nodded and his erection gave an appreciative jerk “Who do you belong to?”

Twilight grinned up at him “You. Only you Sidon.” As Sidon began to slowly push himself back inside Twilight’s smile grew even more lecherous “No one else could compare to you. Goddess, this feels better than I thought it would. I want you to cum so hard I can feel your orgasm again.”

Sidon rocked into him and made sure to push himself as deep as he could go with every thrust “You are the tightest thing I’ve ever crammed myself into.”

Twilight moaned as he tried to spread his legs wider only for Sidon to grab him and turn him on his side. He changed their position so they were scissoring which allowed for a better angle and deeper penetration. Twilight howled as it now felt like Sidon was fucking him right up to his stomach. “Just…wait… until…Time,” he gasped and lost the rest of what he was going to say. His fingers twisted in the bed sheets as his body took every punishing thrust Sidon gave him. His own cock jumped and bounced between them but he didn’t care to touch it. The stretch alone was enough to make him cum but the assault on his prostate and the pressure of being so full had him panting and trying to breath. Sidon leaned down to lick at his neck and that strained Twilight’s left leg to the point of dumbness but he ignored it. As long as the Prince kept thrusting he was in heaven. Sidon’s tongue was warm again his skin and he wanted more than anything for the Zora to bite him again. The skin even tingled with the desire for it. “Please,” Twilight pleaded as he tried to move his head out of the way “Mark me, please.”

Sidon’s mouth nuzzled against his skin but he didn’t bite. Instead he gathered Twilight up in his arms and withdrew himself. This caused his partner to almost go ballistic as he frantically tried to grab at his cocks. Sidon wrapped him up and squeezed him in a tight hug until he went still before leaning back and then sitting on the bed. He turned the small Hylian around so he was facing away from him. Still holding him draped in his arms he angled the other man to where all Sidon had to do was drop Twilight back down onto his cocks. However, in this new position Sidon had all the control. The pace, the depth, everything was Sidon’s choice to give to Twilight, who was helpless in his arms. Twilight whimpered as he tried to move but found himself practically immobile.

“I do so love the sounds you make. Like a horny harlot.” Sidon’s voice spoke oh so close to his pointed ear “I have a very important question for you, Twilight.”

“And what might that be, my Prince?” he tone was so desperate and supplicating.

“Can I cum inside you? I admit I do love seeing my partners leaking after I’m done with them” Sidon continued to whisper in his ear “I know you want me to, but I want you to say the words, please.”

Twilight breathed out a half laugh as his voice took on that tone again “Yes, please cum inside me. I wanna fell it and have the evidence that proves you had your way with me.” He took a breath.

“Very good, but just one last thing.” He licked his ear “Who is my slut? Tell me and I’ll bite your neck.” His lips moved away to ghost over his neck with anticipation.

Twilight shivered in his hold as he closed his eyes “I’m your slut. Please, Sidon, I need it please.” He cried out as Sidon’s teeth sunk into his shoulder. In the next moment he slammed the Hylian down on his cocks and groaned as the smaller body clenched and spasmed around him. Whether Twilight had just cum or not he didn’t care as he lifted up the Hylian’s body and thrust himself up into its cramped heat repeatedly.

“Yes, yes! Please more! Don’t ever stop! Harder!” he screamed as Sidon pulled at his legs and hips and moved his body faster. Twilight knew that no man after this would be able to satisfy him quite like Sidon did. He felt so used and owned and overpowered. It was everything he’d ever craved.

“I want you to scream my name when you cum.”

Twilight whimpered “I already did.” Sidon bit him again on his other shoulder as his thrusts increased “Yes, use me as rough as you want!” He moaned “You ready to cum in my ass? I want you to. Let me feel how good I was for you. Your dicks belong to me and every drop that comes out of them, got it?” Twilight’s fingers dug into his forearms. “You’re close aren’t you? Come on shark man, make me your bitch!”

Sidon snarled as he shoved Twilight down fully and pushed himself as far in as he could go. His orgasm enveloped him and left his body nearly shaking. Distantly Sidon heard Twilight hum and sigh “Yes, just like that. Perfect. Exactly what I always wanted. Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, that’s all of the batch update! I hope all of you enjoyed yourselves and I did a good job and gave you some very decent enough sex scenes. I also wanna say that the floor is open if anyone wants to or has any prompts for future chapters. I’ve still got several chapters more to do for this story is not finished by a long shot. But if you have any idea for a sex scene I’m all ears and very open minded. Just nothing unsanitary. Leave a comment of any kinks, pairings, or even positions! It’s all good. Have a good Holiday Season!


	16. Dress to Look the Part

Link stared at Twilight from over Epona’s back. The two of them were brushing her down while Time was cutting off sliced of apples for her to eat. “You’re serious?”

“Completely. I’ve been thinking about it and a little role-play could be fun.”

“And you’re sure this is what Sidon would like? He’s never said anything hinting at that kind of thing before.”

“He didn’t have multiple versions of us before.”

“Well… I guess that’s true.”

“Besides, doesn’t the idea appeal to you too?”

Link blushed “All of us dressed up and pretending to be his harem while we present Time as his newly acquired bride that he must initiate. It shouldn’t… but of course it does. I’m beginning to think you’re the worst influence.”

“Best influence.”

He leaned back slightly so that he could grab Time’s attention “How are you feeling about this?” Time shrugged his shoulders as if he didn’t care or mind either way. “But, wouldn’t this be your first time?” That caused a major blush to creep down his counterpart’s neck even if he did nod. “Are you sure this is how you want it? I’m not trying to be a downer but… when I lost my virginity it was a little intimidating. I was glad it was just the two of us there because it seemed more intimate.” He wasn’t exactly sure if he’d been a virgin before his hundred year sleep, but if he hadn’t been he felt being celibate for a hundred years technically gave you your V-card back. Which he’d then given to Sidon, who actually had been very gentile and patient their first time together. Link looked back over to Twilight “And let me guess, you didn’t care.”

Twilight flipped him a rude gesture before going back to brushing “Just because I’m more carefree about things now doesn’t mean I started out that way. But, I’ll admit my first was with a girl so I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘intimidating’. More nervous I guess.”

“What about your first with a man?”

“To be honest,” He looked off to the side and seemed ashamed “I was very drunk, and don’t remember most of it. It wasn’t my proudest moment. My next time was better, but shortly after that was when my quest began so that became my main priority. Then after that, my Princesses keep me satisfied and happy so I don’t go wandering that much, to be honest, even though I am allowed. Most people back home just don’t interest me. Coming here… it’s been the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

“They’re ok with that?”

“As I explained to Time a day or two ago, in our relationship cheating is more an emotional than physical thing. They both understand that I enjoy both genders and since they can’t always be with me it was a compromise. As long as I love only them, then they allow me my freedom.” He chuckled “Sometimes they use it to their advantage. But what about you?”

Link shook his head “It’s only ever been Sidon. Just Sidon.”

“What about your Zelda?”

Link paused in mid brush, a little shocked at the question, before shaking his head “It’s a little difficult to explain, but no.”

“It’s not like we’re doing anything else.” Twilight moved down to start on her right hind leg and cast a look over at Wild. “Talk to me.”

“My Zelda… Before my quest began I was her royal knight. I think she hated me, or at least she didn’t appreciate me being her watchdog. I say ‘I think’ because after Calamity Ganon happened I lost all my memories. I regained them, slowly, but as I did it was like I was looking at a different me. I think she eventually grew to like that past version of me as a friend, maybe something more, but this me- by the time I realized the possibility exited I was already very committed to Sidon. I cannot say for any certainty about past me, but this me cannot return her affections even if there are any. Which I would guess there are not. She doesn’t really treat me in any way that says anything like that. Sometimes she’s friendly but mostly she’s distant and prefers to concentrate on her work and studies of the ancient texts. Truthfully I’m not sure whether she was annoyed or overjoyed with this whole blood moon thing.” He sighed “I know she doesn’t like being told what to do by the other Zelda.”

“… **What**!” Twilight leapt up on Epona’s back and grabbed Wild by the collar of his shirt “Another Zelda? What **other** Zelda? How long have you known about that?!”

“S-since the beginning when I came here! I told Time I had every intention of taking you back to the castle but then… We all got a little sidetracked once we came back to Zora’s Domain.” He supposed that was the nicest way to describe that. It wasn’t like he could make the word fuckfest sound good to begin with. “I was going to finish out my week here, which ends in two days, and then bring you both back with me.”

“So you are saying there is another Zelda, right now, at the castle?”

“Yes, two of them.”

“What do they look like?”

Link tried to conjure up mental pictures of each Zelda within his mind and pick out specifics that would set them apart. “One is very mature and wears a purple dress. Her hair is in this tightly braided decorative style and she wears a crown with a blue gem in the center. She’s very nice and always thanked me when I brought her food. I don’t think my Zelda likes her though, she seems to annoy her and treat her like a child. But I do get the impression she is older than her.”

Twilight laughed as he let go of Wild and slid off Epona’s back to the ground. Grinning from ear to pointed ear he said “That sounds Like my Zelda. Never get into an argument with her because you will lose horribly. She’s always one step ahead of even me. What is the second one like?”

“She wears pink and her crown has a red jewel. She likes to leave her hair down but once I saw…” he supposed he could call her by the same nickname as her corresponding Link “Twilight Zelda help her brush her hair into a braid once. Those two get along very well. Although, that’s because that Zelda is very kind. I get this feeling when I talk with he, kind of like what I get with Sidon. That no matter what you’re doing they just believe in you with all they’ve got. ”

Time clapped his hands to get their attention and then nodded as he pointed to himself. “Your Zelda then?” Time nodded again, smiling happily.

Link saw some unreadable emotion cross over Twilight’s face as he got up from the ground and then walked over to Time, grabbing his shoulder “We’ll be back in just a moment.”

Wild watched them walk a good ways away before they started talking. He didn’t know what they were talking about, and it did make him feel a little excluded that they were not including him, but he supposed his counterparts were entitled to their own private matters. He finished brushing down Epona and was about to call out to them when he saw that they were already walking back.

“Everything alright?”

“Yes, just figuring out some things?”

“Like what?”

“Like how are you going to get us some of those Gerudo clothes for our little harem fantasy? And what colors they should be.”

Link frowned “You mean we are all dressing up?”

Twilight looked offended by the question “It’s hardly a fantasy unless you put in some effort. Is getting the outfits going to be a problem?”

Link scratched the back of his head in thought “To ride all the way there would take at least a day or two, and then if you wanted to change the colors that’s even more time to ride to Hateno.” There really was no feasible way to do it… unless

He brought out his shekiah slate and brought up the map icon. “I’ve never done this with multiple people, but I can try. It just might work sense you’re all…well…me.” He walked forward and held out the devise in his hands. “Both of you hold onto me and the slate while I try and teleport us.”

“You can teleport?!”

“Yes, it’s really handy when I’m in over my head and about to die.”

“Great, just another convenience you have.” Twilight huffed as they placed their hands where Wild had indicated they should. Link pressed the button and the three of them disintegrated into wisps and tendrils of blue light.

♡❧♡

The teleport proved remarkably successful, much to Link’s relief. It was super early in the morning so they wouldn’t have to worry about overheating from the sun if they went into the bazar and got the clothes quickly. “Come on, we have to make good time and run across the sand. I don’t have extra clothes that will help either of you if it gets too hot.” Link was about to take off running when Time pointed to the three sand seals basking not several yards away. “What? Oh, those are sand seals.”

“Never seen them before.” Twilight commented as he too stared in transfixed wonder.

“Really? They’re really fun to ride and racing them is a sport here in Gerudo Town.” He was going to continue explaining what they were but both his counterparts were suddenly gazing up and him like excited toddlers.

“Ride them?” Twilight repeated with an interested lilt to his tone. Link looked to his left and saw Time was also staring at him, but with innocent excitement.

He hated when they did this. It made him feel like the older brother who just couldn’t say no and tarnish their dreams. “Oh all right. Get your shields ready.”

He’d never been more flabbergasted when instead of slowly sneaking up on the seals Time pulled out his ocarina and Twilight just whistled with a blade of grass. It shouldn’t have worked, but instead the seals came right up to them, arffing obediently. Link felt oddly betrayed.

♡❧♡

“Oh, you didn’t tell me you had brothers cutie pie.” Vilia giggled. He came right up to Time and caressed his cheek. “But I think I like your face most of all. Classic features and all that.” When Time blushed with embarrassment Vilia only laughed before turning back to Wild. “So, what can I do for you this time? Do you want to change?”

“Actually I need to buy two sets of outfits please.” Link said as he began to get out his rupee purse. This was going to be a hefty some.

“Really?” Vilia put a finger to his lips in surprise “Is there some sort of special occasion?”

Link wasn’t sure what to say but thankfully Twilight stepped forward “Something like that.” He winked “Why? Don’t you think we’d all look rather nice in that outfit? You certainly don’t look half bad in it.”

Vilia made a show of looking him up and down “I would assume so, but I think a different outfit would look good on you dearie. I just so happen to have come across a Gerudo voe armor set. That might fit your tastes better. I’d be willing to part with it for the right price.”

Twilight leaned in just enough to indicate something more personal “That’s awfully sweet, and I might take you up on that offer. But right now we’re kind of in a rush. Which is too bad, because I usually like to take my time.” Vilia shivered as his tone dropped to a dark purr. “I’ve never had anyone complain.”

“Oh my, you’re certainly a precocious one!” He took a step forward and looked down enough so that his eyes were very viable over the vail. “You are aware of what I am, little boy?”

“Certainly,” He leaned in and whispered something in Vilia’s ear that had the merchant covering his mouth and coughing to cover up his darkened tanned cheeks. He moved away from Twilight “Alright, I’m flexible. And you are my favorite customer so I’ll give you two sets for the price of one. But only because you’re all such cuties.”

“I really appreciate that.” Twilight grinned. He looked over to Wild and gave a thumbs up.

Link, and even Time, could only stare at him in wonder. Just how the hell he do that? And kept getting away with it?!

♡❧♡

“You cannot choose green!” Twilight crossed his arms as Time gave him an annoyed look.

“If he wants to dye his outfit green then let him.” Link rolled his eyes as he looked at the row of brightly colored clothing dye vials.

“Remember you can always change the color back if you want.” Sayge reminded them “Nothing is permanent if you have the right ingredients.” He then turned back to his experiments and left them to squabble amongst themselves.

And squabbling they were. Link was glad he introduced them as his brothers because that is exactly how they were acting.

“When you’re setting up a scene you have to think about what it will look like. What have they seen before? What would be new and exciting? And **green** is not new or exciting!” Time showed him with one finger just what he thought about Twilight’s green prejudice. It unfortunately didn’t work as Twilight only raised his brow in challenge “Just name the time and place, honey.”

Link ignored them as he picked up a light blue vile “I think changing mine to this color might be cute. Sidon likes it when I wear blue. Or I guess I could choose navy.” He looked over his shoulder at Twilight. “Do you know what color you want?”

“I was thinking red or crimson. Sense I’m going to be doing my usual thing it’s a better color fit, don’t you think?”

Link couldn’t argue with that, if anyone could pull off red it would be him. But seeing Time look at all the vials with such a lost expression Link moved over and offered “With blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin anything yellow, orange, or brown is not going to do you any favors. Would you like to try blue?” Time seemed unsure. “Pink?” It was a joke but Time shook his head adamantly at that and Link had to laugh.

“How about this?” Twilight held up the white vial.

“White? A bit stereotypical.” Link frowned.

“But that’s kind of the point.” Twilight looked at the vial’s contents with a far off expression “Image it, you in blue and I’m in red, and between us is our sweet little Time. Pure and perfect in virgin white. Ready to finally become a man.” His yelped as his foot was harshly stepped on.

“There’s no need to tease him.” Link ran a hand comfortingly down Time’s back “You choose whatever you want, alright?” Time nodded but then after looking at the vial some more he glanced over to Twilight and then moved to pluck the color out of his hands.

Twilight’s smug expression did nothing to deter his handsome features “You like the imagery of it too, don’t you?”

Time nodded before he picked up his clothes and then went to the changing room.


	17. Lets take a Ride

“It is physically impossible to swim up a waterfall.” Twilight shook his head. Not believing for a moment what Sidon and Link were trying to tell him.

“But it’s true! My Zora armor can.”

“Yes, and all of my people can do that as well. We are taught as children.” Sidon backed him up. “If you want I can take you over to one and show you. I promise you won’t drown.”

Twilight frowned up at Sidon even as he followed the Zora Prince away from the second floor observation railing “I’ve never drowned. Why would you say that? Does Wild drown?”

Link shook his head as he looked back out over the sheer beauty that was the domain. Below him he could see a gaggle of Sidon’s fans and they seemed to be passing around pictures. One of the adult female Zora, however, was snatching some of the pictures away from a younger one and looked to be scolding her. Then the little one noticed Link was staring at them and after an uncomfortable wave they moved further away. Link always wondered if they didn’t like him because he was dating their Prince.

He moved to stretch out one of his shoulders because of a random twinge but his hand accidentally collided with Time’s chest. Link startled and then tried to apologize “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t even know you were there.” Time shrugged his shoulders as if to imply that he got that a lot. “So what’s up? You don’t have to worry. We are not doing the fantasy thing until tomorrow morning when Sidon gets back from his meeting.” Time outstretched a hand and tugged on Link’s sleeve. “What’s wrong?” Time tugged a little harder and then indicated Link should follow him with his eyes. “Ok, I’m coming.”

He followed his silent counterpart all the way to the Zora library where he indicated they should sit down at a table. Across the way Link could see the group of Sidon’s fan club from earlier, but he tried not to make eye contact with them. He didn’t need them thinking he was following them too. On the table was a stack of paper and a single quill pen. As Link took his seat he grasped one of the sheets only to find it completely blank. Time took it from his hand, then grabbed the quill, and began writing.

Now Link was deeply concerned. Had something happened to his counterpart that he could not express openly in public? Or was it something so complicated that simple hand gestures and yes/no questions was not going to cut it? Let alone get them within the right topic vicinity. He kept his worry and reservations at bay until Time finished writing and then slid the paper over to him. Flipping it around so Link could read.

**I am concerned with losing my virginity during a group activity.**

“Oh,” Link looked up at him “Is it because of what I said earlier?” Time nodded. “Well, I’m sorry about that. But if you don’t want to join us that is fine. You do know it’s fine, right?” Time snatched the paper back and quickly scribbled a note.

**Would you PLEASE stop that! Just because I can’t speak does not mean I don’t have the ability to get up and walk away if I don’t like or want to do something! I can even fight you, if I needed to.**

Link gave him a sour look “Alright, but you do understand OUR need to make sure BECAUSE you can’t speak?” Time rolled his eyes but nodded. “Alright, so if it’s not doing the fantasy then I don’t quite understand why you’re worried.”

**My concern is that I’ve never been penetrated before and I don’t want issues to arise during everything and ruin what everyone else was enjoying. I would be so embarrassed if I had to stop everything because I just couldn’t go on.**

Link could understand where Time was coming from and tried to comfort him “Sidon is very gentle when he needs to be. He has a more animal side, yes, but he doesn’t really enjoy his partners being in pain. I’m sure he wouldn’t do anything that would hurt you. And even if that does happen we would be there to help, and stopping is always an option. For just a moment or even completely.”

**I know everyone would stop, but I don’t want that to happen or for me to be the cause of it. I’m not sure if having Sidon, with how large he is, is really the best idea for my first time. Even though I still very much want to do the fantasy with you and for him. Which is why I’ve come to a decision.**

“And that decision is?”

**I would like to have my first time to be with someone more my size and who’s willing to show me what to do. We can keep it a secret as to not ruin the fantasy for tomorrow. But it would at least give me a sense of knowing what is going on so I don’t get overwhelmed.**

“Alright, but to be honest taking Sidon into your body is going to be overwhelming regardless. Sex is more than just penetration.” Link huffed “But alright, do you want me to keep this a secret from Sidon and ask Twilight to help you?” Time shook his head, no. “Then I don’t understand who is-OH!” He blushed to the tips of his ears “Oh you mean- me? Um…” He absently licked his lips “I’m not sure if I’m the best choice.” He glanced over at Time’s wounded expression and realized he better explain himself fast before the other Hylian thought he was rejecting him. “I’m not well practiced in that. I… I prefer to be the one penetrated, not penetrating.  I can still show you how.  I can help get you adjusted with my fingers, but I won’t have as much experience as Twilight would. Are you sure you don’t want him?”

**Have you never done it before at all?**

“No, I have. Twice. Zora anatomy is different than Hylian. But Sidon and I agreed we really liked it when he took control better. So that’s what we’ve preferred. I want to help but… it’s sort of embarrassing for me.” Time leaned over the table and held his hands for a moment before giving them a reassuring squeeze and then scribbling down another note.

**I feel a little embarrassed too. A compromise? If you can help me to the point of I’m not worried any more then I’ll turn you around and we can finish the way you prefer it.**

Link felt himself blushing all the more. The thought of having his other counterpart take him did appeal to him greatly. He’d been kind of wanting that ever since Twilight had fucked his ass while he’d sucked Sidon off. Goddess that had been so hot! It still made him shiver. But he wasn’t sure if preparing Time by way of being with each other was still going to- a thought occurred to him! A thought so painfully obvious he was actually angry at himself for not thinking of it before.

He stood up and gestured with a flick of his thumb for Time to follow him “I have a great idea. Let’s go someplace more private.”

As they left they unfortunately did not take the written on papers with them.

♡❧♡

They didn’t dare go to Sidon’s room lest they be found out. He didn’t know how long this was going to take and he wasn’t going to rush it. Link made sure the door was locked behind him twice before walking over to where Time was sitting on the bed. He set down his pack of supplies and said “You want me to keep this a secret? Fine. Now I ask that what I’m about to show you also stay secret. I don’t want Sidon knowing I have something like this.” As he took out a rather large object wrapped tightly in cloth he didn’t notice the shekiah slate fall out of his belongings. Or that it turned on and was still set to the camera feature. And as he unwrapped the mystery item Time moved his hand back to steady his posture and accidentally turned the record feature on.

“I bought this before Sidon and I confessed to one another. I started having wet dreams about him and I … I accidentally found myself in this back alley shop of New Castle Town. I thought it looked like what he might have so I bought it. Oh, why am I explaining this- just look!” He finished fully unwrapping it and allowed Time to look over it as he stood there horribly embarrassed.

It was a very large curved and ribbed bright red dildo. It was about twelve inches long from base to tip. Starting at the tip it was a gradual increasing thickness that ended at around seven inches in diameter where the dildo stopped. Time tentatively stretched out a finger and ran it along the smooth and rather firm density of the surface.

“I’m going to work you up to this.” Link said a little breathlessly as he came to sit beside Time. I’ll start with my fingers, then myself, and finally we’ll use this. Does that sound alright to you?” Time nodded and then much to Link’s surprise he turned and captured his mouth in a kiss. Link closed his eyes as he fell back on the bed and fisting a hand in Time’s green cap he pulled the other Hylian down with him. When the hat came loose Link tossed it to the side and enjoyed running his hands through the other man’s golden short hair. The strands were strangely soft and combed through his fingers without problem. For not being very sexually experienced Time certainly was a great kisser. Link found himself beginning to moan at just the level of passion and almost urgency he could feel though every press of lip and swipe of tongue. His hands were not stationary either, as one was already shoved into his pants and stroking his rapidly hardening cock. Two fingers moved to caress just behind his testicle and Link gasped as he broke the kiss.

“I think you’ve learned quite a bit from Twilight already.” He laughed as he parted his legs further. Time’s fingers immediately moved to press against his anus and Link patted his shoulder “Stop, hold on.” He leaned up and Time withdrew his hand from his pants. “I’m sorry. I forgot the lube.” The jar of lube was all the way back in Sidon’s room and neither of them was in any shape to go get it. Licking his lips as he tried to come up with a solution he crawled over to his bag that was still at the end of the large bed. Rummaging though it he brought out a yellow colored bottle. “This will work well enough. And it will help us not cum as quickly.” He scooted back over with vile in hand until he was in the middle of the bed. Then he patted the spot next to him and Time followed. “Lay down on the bed in front of me, on your stomach.” Time did exactly as Link instructed and then looked over his shoulder.

Link flipped up the back hem part of the green tunic and then pulled down the waistband of the white leggings until just below his butt cheeks. Despite wearing white the ass beneath the normally fattening color was quite pleasingly firm and toned. Dipping his fingers into the elixir he then rubbed then together to get it warm. “When you are using lube, always warm it up first. Nothing turns a body off faster then something cold.” Time nodded. “Um… do you think you can move your hands back and hold yourself open for me?” Time nodded again as he moved up onto his knees and then pulled his cheeks apart. Seeing his counterpart so intimately had Link feeling a little overwhelmed. “That’s great… perfect really.” He gulped as he tried to regain his composure.

He moved forward and lightly touched his fingertips against his opening. Not pushing too hard at first he gave soft little pets and then moved on to almost massaging them in a circle. “Sometimes, it’s best to get everything feeling nice before you push inside. If done right, it should come to a point where it wants to be breached.” He moved his finger up and down the entirety of Time’s skin to make sure everything was nicely lubed. Link tried to remember what it felt like for him and how to put that into words.

“It will start feeling good. Really good. Every brush across will fell like a tease and you just want it to be inside you already.” His fingers returned to just massaging Time’s entrance and the other man gasped lightly. “The pressure feels nice. The threat of finally pushing inside leaves you shivering and ready to beg. When he finally does enter you it will feel like you’re being taken and assaulted. But you will like it, and clenching around him will send little shockwaves through your legs. Your toes will curl as you push back against his cock. There’s… nothing quite like it.” When Time pushed back against his fingers Link momentarily came out of his daydream.

He pushed his fingers more forcibly against his partner but Time only whined as he did so. He momentarily backed off and then pressed again. Again and again in a coaxing rhythm that had his fingers actually minutely penetrating deeper and deeper. “Wow, you’re doing really well! I’m going to try and push past the first ring, alright?” He did one last massaging swirl with his fingers before he pushed inside. Time took is a startled breath and then clenched up as Link tried to push his fingers deeper “Don’t clench when something’s going inside!” He pulled out his fingers. “That just makes everything burn. Shh, it ok. Let me help.” He began stroking again with another helping of lube. “Only clench down when someone is already fully inside you. That feels nice. Anything before that just hurts.”

He waited until Time was pushing against his fingers again, indicating he was ready to try once more. “Alright, now remember what I said.” Time nodded. “When I push in, you push against me and imagine pressing outward. Once I’m past the first ring I’m going to try and get all the way in, alright?” Time bit his lower lip as Link did as he tried before. He pushed inside and then when he felt Time’s body relax enough for him to push forward more, he did. All the way to the end of his fingers. “I’m in,” Link whined as Time chose that moment to clench around him. He was so tight Link actually was now looking forward to fucking him. How would this feel around his cock? Probably amazing!

“Are you alright?” Time moaned as he brought a hand down to start jerking himself off. “Great idea, that will help!” His own neglected painful sex gave a jerk of insistence but Link ignored it in favor of his fingers. He slowly pulled them out and then slid them back in. There was enough lube that the motion was wet and seamless as Time moaned loader “Yeah, I know.” Link scissored his fingers and shivered as Time clenched around him once more. “Yes, that’s it. Let me move inside you. I need to stretch you out if I’m going to fit that dildo in you.” He then began to push even more inside and then angled his hands to rub the tips of the fingers upwards. He knew he’d found what he was searching for when he touched against a wall that seemed to have something firmer on the other side. Link gently pushed against it and gave it the same circles with his fingers, which had Time jerking in his hold and his release splatering against the bed sheets.

“That’s ok. That’s what’s supposed to happen, especially your first time.” He continued to alternate between gentle barely there touches and full on massages. “This is the best thing about anal. That dildo I have is not very different from Sidon actually. And I think you’ll feel first hand that when it’s inside you, the base is so large it’s pressing against this all the time. The only relief you get is when it pulls out, but then you feel so empty and needy you’ll want it back just as quickly.” An unsteady breath escaped him. “That’s why I told Sidon to always cum inside me.” He moaned at his own words and thoughts “It’s so mean when he doesn’t.”

Link gasped as Time reached back and stopped his wrist. He was about to ask if he’d done something to upset him when the other man pulled him forward and flipped their positions so Link was lying beneath him. With flushed cheeks he kicked off his leggings and boots before crawling up to straddle his legs. Time released a shaky breath as he undid the lacing of Link’s pants and then pulled his cock free, giving it another slow stroke to make sure it was erect enough.

“Wait, don’t you wanna take off the rest of our clothes?”

Time chuckled at that before he shook his head. Wearing nothing but his green tunic and white undershirt he moved himself just over Link’s hips and lined himself up right over his cock. “Wait!” Link shoved his hand down to then grab himself around the base “You can’t just go down like that. Someone has to hold it in place for you.” Time laughed again and then leaned down to place a kiss against his lips.

He lowered his hips and at first the angle was a bit off but Link corrected it by moving his dick over. Once they were truly pressing against each other Time yelped as he shoved himself down and Link inside. His body shook as he tried to adjust and Link just stroked his back comfortingly. It was all he really could do, as he was trying his hardest to not cry out himself. The clenching heat was finally around him and it felt as if his counterpart was milking him for his very life. He wanted to grind their hips together and dig his fingers into those well toned thighs. But this wasn’t about him, it was about getting Time used to being fucked. As if that thought alone didn’t have him close to cumming.

“Are you alright?” Link asked. Time nodded as he moved to rest his head against his shoulder. “Just take your time. Move whenever you want.” Time’s hot breath against his skin had him shivering with need.

He expected his partner to take longer, but apparently this not-any-more virgin was ready to start. He raised his hips and slammed himself back down with a loud cry and Link was helpless to stop him. He bit his lower lip as he tried to postpone his orgasm but it was so hard to do with Time ridding him as if he were a fucking horse. Link would worry his counterpart was hurting himself but the sounds echoing it room were anything but pain.

“Oh goddess,” Link breathed out, realizing that Time was just as much of a slut as he and Twilight were. He was both appalled and so incredibly relieved all at once. He cried out as Time’s fingers were digging into his sides. “Do you have to ride me so hard?” He gasped.

Time’s eyes opened and the dominance that shone within those blue irises even rivaled Twilight’s. Suddenly the hands that had been clutching his sides moved to his nipples and pinched. Link would have screamed if his mouth had not been taken over by a rough kiss. The hips fucking themselves on his cock just kept going.

“Please,” Link tried to say around open mouthed kisses “I’m going to cum if you don’t slow down!” The grin that came to Time’s lips told him everything he needed to know. Another pinch with a thumb and forefinger to already sensitive pink nipples had Link groaning his release. Thankfully, Time’s hips finally stopped and settled on just a slow rocking as Link’s entire mind focused on his orgasm.

He breathed out a sigh as his head flopped back against the blankets and pillows. When he finally regained enough of his wits to look up at his still enjoying themselves partner he glared at them. “I thought we agreed to a plan?” he grumbled softly “Now you and I have both cum and it’s going to take some time to get it back up again.”

Time stopped rocking his hips as he waged a finger back and forth in front of Links face. Almost as if to say ‘no we don’t.’ He lifted himself off of Link to sit on the bed beside him. He pulled out the ocarina from his tunic and gave Link one last wink before playing a song.

Golden musical notes seemed to float around them in an ethereal light and Link would have been more concerned with the fact that he could see them if he was not staring in absolute amazement as his penis restored itself to full erectness. He looked over to Time and saw that same phenomenon happening. When the song finished Link could not stop his outburst “You have a fucking erection song!” Time looked as if he were about to burst out laughing as he shook his head, no. “That what the hell was that!?” Time pointed to himself. “That doesn’t tell me anything!”

Time rolled his eyes, no longer caring whether Wild understood him or not. He leaned over to grab to the dildo and look at it were great excitement. “Now please remember what I said and take that one more slowly.” Link lost the rest of his plea as Time place the Dildo down on the bed under him and moaned in a truly wonton manner. Link himself had to quickly and tightly grip the base of his cock to keep from cumming again as he watched Time’s body open and smoothly take every inch of the phallus. When he was fully seated Time rolled his hips and ran a hand down his stomach. He was probably pressing against the abdominal muscles and feeling just how full he was. He didn’t look like he was in any pain, so Link supposed this whole thing was a success. “See,” he laughed a little nervously “I told you you could do it.” Time’s eyes then opened and fixed him with a predatory gaze. Link gulped “Oh no,” He wanted to move back but Time’s expression held him firmly in place. Despite the other man not being able to speak, Link got the impression if he moved he’d be punished. Or caught. Time leaned forward and started crawling towards him on his hands and knees despite the dildo still being inside of him. He moved right between Link’s bent thighs. “Why do I get the feeling you want to try something else?” He yelped again as his hips were pulled down and then his whole body folded so that his ass was pressed up right against Time’s erect sex.

“You’re going to fuck me while it’s still inside you?!”

Time nodded and then taking his cock in hand, just like Link told him earlier, shoved himself inside and wasted no time in fucking his ass with abandon. Link screamed and cried out as his body was rendered immobile while Time just took what he wanted. It actually was rather erotic. Link never would have guessed a man so docile and gentle would have such a dominant side. He expected Time to kiss him, to try and swallow his screams or sush him, but apparently Time like hearing him cry out because all he did was turn his head and bit along Link’s bent leg. His hips were punishing and brutal, slamming into him so hard that Link was sure the belt he still wore was leaving marks on his abdomen. Link lost it when Time moved from biting his leg to licking the tip of his ear and nibbling. He was almost certain he came screaming Time’s name, but it all happened so fast it was sort of a blur of sensation and release.

When he finally came back to himself he could feel that his body was loose from a nice thorough sex session and a pleasant feeling was coming from between his legs. He leaned up and looked down to find Time was very slowly and sweetly eating him out. The dildo lay on the bed about a foot away, used and discarded. Link moaned as his partners tongue pressed inside him momentarily “P-Please tell me you’re done. You’re not going to use that ocarina again are you?”

Time shook his head, no, but continued licking. Link sighed with relief as he fell back against the bed. He opened his legs wider for Time, because what he was doing did feel very nice. He wasn’t exactly sure why the other Hylian was doing it, but Link had no desire to stop him. He whined as he began to feel some cum drip out and onto his thigh. Which was promptly licked up.


	18. A Prince's Harem

Sidon was feeling very pleased with himself. The talk with his father had gone exceptionally well and he could now count on his support when he announced that Link and he were engaged. His smile was so wide it was hurting his cheeks as he walked through Zora’s Domain. He felt as if butterflies were in his stomach. Now all that was left was to wait for the right time and place to present itself. No…no wait, he was going to be the one proposing to Link. But Zora tradition stipulated it was the female that chose the intended mate. And even then Sidon had no knowledge on how to make armor. He supposed he could commission someone to make him an armor set for Link. But…

He stopped just as he was passing his sister’s statue. Her serine and calm face always seemed to be smiling down on him. No, he couldn’t make another armor. Link already had one given to him by Mipha. He would not dishonor her memory like that. Sidon hoped she approved of their union from whatever plain of existence beyond death she called home. Link had said that he’d seen her after he’d defeated the Divine Beast. So maybe she was still here, around Zora’s Domain, in some form. It gave him comfort to think like that sometimes. Still that left Sidon rather clueless as to what he should do as a proposal gift.

“Your highness,” one of the guards approached and bowed slightly in greeting. He then outstretched a folded piece of paper “Master Twilight asked me to give this to you after your meeting with the King.”

“Oh,” Sidon smiled as he took the paper “Thank you Bazz.”

“Please have a peaceful rest of your afternoon, your highness.”

“Thank you, again, goodbye.” Sidon waved as he walked away. He waited until the other Zora was far enough away before opening the paper.

**Our Beloved Master,**

**Your new bride has finally arrived. We shall take good care to prepare him for you. Your evening meal has also been prepared. We await your pleasure, as always, but hope you will not delay. You know how we grow eager when you are away.**

**Please come in without knocking if you wish to join us.**

**Knock if you do not.**

**Ever your servants,**

**Your Harem**

Sidon had already been walking back to his room before he even finished the note. Bride? Did they know of his plans to marry Link? No, no it couldn’t be that. This whole thing was written as if they already were his brides and all of them were obviously waiting for him. And what was with that signature?! Harem?!

Sidon opened the door to his room with a wide arc and then froze in place. Kneeling before the door were Twilight and Wild, both dressed in female Gerudo garbs. Twilight in a dark garnet with gold and shimmering jewels. Instead of a veil he wore a ruby circlet. To his right was wild, but this time dressed in a very pretty ocean blue that matched his corresponding sapphire circlet. His hair was not in its usual ponytail but rather had been allowed to hang loosely around his face.

“Welcome back master.” They said in unison.

“W-what is this?”

Deliberately not answering his question both Wild and Twilight rose to their full heights before moving to grab Sidon’s hands and drag him inside. “We’ve prepared food for you master.” Wild giggled.

“And a nice hot bath?”

Hot bath? Sidon was going to ask more about that before he saw a literal feast had been prepared and displayed around the healing pool. The pool itself also looked different. What once was steaming almost murky white waters was now a bright soft pink color. “We sprinkled in some warm safflina powder to help calm you down.” He was lead into the pool and instructed to sit down and leaned back against the water’s deeper edge. Twilight sat behind him and took his head in his hands. His fingers molding and working just under Sidon’s head fit near the back of his skull.

“Master has had a trying day hasn’t he?”

Well no, he really hadn’t, but if his little Links wanted to role-play then he would indulge them. “Yes, Muzu was particularly irksome today.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Twilight leaned over and kissed his crest. “Your life is so stressful. That’s why you need us here to take care of you.” His hands moved down to the back of Sidon’s neck. “Am I doing well, master?”

Sidon sighed as the tension, what little there was, began to bleed out of him and into the sherbet colored water. “Yes, that feels very nice.”

“Would you like something to eat?” Sidon smirked as he reached out a hand to caress Wild’s face. “You know what I like dearest, choose something for me?”

“Would you like something with meat or something sweet, master?” Even as he said it his lover could not keep the mirth out of his eyes.

“Meat first,” Sidon purred “I’ll have my dessert later.” Wild practically giggled as he turned and began spooning food onto a plate. Meanwhile Twilight’s massage had now moved down to Sidon’s broad shoulders. His palms pressed and moved against tendon and bone and Sidon even heard a pop from his right shoulder, but it felt wonderful.

“I have your food ready.” Sidon went to take the plate but Wild moved it out of his reach. Quickly catching on Sidon chuckled as he obediently opened his mouth and Wild gave him a large chuck of perfectly cooked salmon meuniere. Link knew it was one of his favorites, especially when he added a lemon pepper sauce. He expected the next bite to be the same but instead he tasted the salty smokiness of salmon risotto and perfectly fluffy rice with a lingering mild spice. Sidon moaned as he fully gave in to the treatment he was receiving. Eating all of his favorite meals while getting a massage? Heaven. As much as he hoped they would find a way to send every Link back to their own world, he did admit he would miss this surprise spontaneity to his current life.  He opened his mouth for another bite but instead got a hot open mouthed kiss. When Wild pulled back he was grinning. “Sorry master, you just looked so cute I had to.”

“Save your kisses until after I’m done eating.” He tried to sound annoyed, even disinterested, but sense both of them started snickering Sidon knew he’d failed miserably.

“Oh course master.” Wild offered up another spoonful.

He basked like that for who knows how long. The passage of time stopped being a concern. He was warm and tended to in every way, with the lingering promise of intense sex still to come. When Twilight hands moved to his back head fin Sidon moaned and opened his eyes to look back and up at him from where his head lay in the Hylian’s lap. “Head fins are a slightly erogenous zone, so be gentile. Nothing too rough.”

“Yes master.” Twilight nodded as his palms rubbed over the front crest on Sidon’s head and slid back to the fins of his tail. Sidon made another noise of pleasure and Twilight hummed “Just like that?”

“Yes, just like that.”

“Would you like Wild to massage your legs master?”

“Yes, that might be nice. But I am fine with just this.” Sidon answered

“Master?” came Wild’s pleading tone. That had Sidon leaning up to look at him. Wild was standing beside the pool and undoing the sash around his hips before sliding down the pants to show that he was wearing more than just the Gerudo vai outfit. He supposed it was some sort of Gerudo underwear as well but the skimpy bikini cut of it left little to the imagination. It featured the same blue as the rest of the outfit and then cute little dangling beads that hung from each hip. Still wearing the top but now only dressed in that to cover the rest of him, Sidon gulped as Wild looked every bit the pretty harem boy he was. “Are you sure I can’t assist you?”

“I demand that you do,” Sidon growled. Now that he must have done correctly because both of his partners shivered at his tone. Wild stepped his bare feet into the pool and then walked over to the other side of the gradual decline where Sidon was sitting in chest high water. His legs were bent but his knees were just visible above the surface. Wild moved his feet on either side of Sidon and facing away from him. He made a very slow and erotic show of allowing Sidon to watch his toned panty covered ass lower down into the water to sit right over his slit. Wild looked over his shoulder and offered him a sweet innocent smile. “What leg should I do first?”

“Pick one.” Sidon really couldn’t care which. He then gasped as Twilight’s hands repeated their motion along his head and causing him to recline back into his lap.

“Close your eyes and just feel, master. We’ll take care of you and get you ready.”

“Ready?” Sidon groaned as Wild’s hands griped at the juncture where leg met hip and then pushed up to his knee. This motion, although minute, had his hips sliding ever so slightly back and forth over his slit under the water. He could intimately feel the softness of the panties, the wetness, and the bulge that was Wild’s testicles and quickly arousing sex.

“Yes master. We must get you ready to initiate your new bride into the harem.” New bride? Dear goddess could they mean Time? The realization of what was to come had his hips grinding upward into Wild’s body. His cocks already emerging and eager to get to the final event.

“I wondered why one of you seemed to be missing.” Sidon gasped.

“Missing? No, your bride is waiting for you and all preparations have been made.” Twilight leaned over so he could look directing into Sidon’s eyes “All that’s left for you to do is take his virginity and make him yours.” His hands stroked the head fin again “You’ve already had me,” stroke “and Wild,” stroke “And now you get to have Time.” He hummed as he traced a finger across Sidon’s lips “He wants you to be his first and his last. You will give him what he wants, right master?” Sidon nodded “Just imagine how tight he’ll be.”

A thought came to Sidon as he warned “I’m not giving him both.”

“Oh, no master. Of course not.” Twilight only seemed to be greatly amused by his protest. “After all, what’s Wild going to suck while you fuck him?” Sidon’s eyes went wide as Twilight pushed his head forward and then got to his feet. He started removing his sash as well and just like Wild he was wearing red panties, except his revealed more of his ass. But that actually suited him just fine. Twilight smirked as Sidon ogled him openly. “I thought you might like it if I showed a little more skin.” He wiggled his posterior, causing the beads at the sides to bop and sway. Sidon never knew such a ridiculous action could be both cute and teasing at the same time. “Was I right, master?”

“Yes,” Sidon nearly whined

Twilight chuckled “I always am. Now come on master!” Wild also got out of the pool and both of them urged Sidon to stand up by grasping his hands once more. As he stood the water cascaded down his strong tall frame and both Hylians leered. “I see master is ready to claim his new bride?”

“I am,” Sidon stepped out of the pool and then moved over to the bed where he sat down. “Bring him to me.”

Twilight was the one to race away and the moment he was gone Sidon looked down at Wild, giving him a searching look. Wild, seeing this, moved forward and captured Sidon’s mouth in a more heated and loving kiss “It’s alright. And just to warn you-” he blushed as he bit his lower lip “he likes it rough. Just like Twilight. So don’t be surprised if he’s eager.”

He went to move away but Sidon grabbed his shoulder “In the future, when everything is back to normal, I have something I must ask you.” Link was surprised by his abrupt candor.

“Alright,” He nodded “We are leaving for the castle the day after tomorrow. I’ll come back as quickly as I can if we sort everything out.”

Leaving? Link was leaving so quickly and so soon? And for how long this time before Sidon would finally be able to see him and give him his gift and know his answer? Without thinking Sidon pulled Link close and onto the bed, pinning him under him. “No, I’m going with you.”

Link’s eyes widened “Sidon,” he shook his head “you need water.”

“Zora have gone to the royal palace in the past. And besides Hyrule’s constant rain will alleviate any dryness or discomfort.” Link looked like he would protest but Sidon pressed a finger to hips lips. “This is not a negotiation, my love. I will not be parted from you again,” his eyes reflected just how genuine his words were “nor ever.”

Wild’s heart was beating in his ears and he really wished more than anything the]at Sidon could take him right now. They heard the shuffling sound that indicated Twilight was coming back. Link cast one last look to Sidon and tried to convey just how much he cared for him before he raced to stand back in his spot. While he was still blushing and nervously tucking his hair behind his ears Twilight reentered the room, pulling Time behind him. “Your bride, your highness.”

Time, as Sidon half expected, was dressed in the full Gerudo outfit and dyed a snowy pure white. He almost looked like he had just come from a wedding. Time’s face was a fetching pink behind the veil and he glanced at Sidon a bit nervously while he shuffled his feet. Thinking the Hylian might be a bit overwhelmed Sidon offered with open arms for him to come closer “Come here.” Time walked over and pressed his hands against his chest while one of Sidon’s arms came around him in a sort of hug. “You are a vision. Absolutely breathtaking.”

Time looked away but Sidon could just make out a smile from behind the veil. “They tell me I’m to initiate you into the pleasures of the flesh. Do you desire such a thing?” Time nodded “Very good, though as my bride I suppose you really don’t have much of a choice.” He winked “Have my wives already warned you of what is to come?” Time openly stared and even pointed at his two large cocks. “Yes, but I’m only giving you one. The second has to be earned.” Time nodded again, and a sort of hunger lurked in those honest eyes. Sidon was beginning to see that eagerness Wild was talking about. All the better, in his opinion, he never enjoyed his partners being scared of him.

“You seem very eager for one supposedly uninitiated,” Sidon played at being suspicious “Are you sure you’re not a whore like your brothers over there?”

Time shivered and then his hands grabbed Sidon’s right hand and turned it so his palm was facing up. With his finger he began to trace letters across Sidon’s skin. Sidon caught on readily enough and then began to put each letter together. By the end of the very brief message he was throwing Time onto the bed and growling warningly. “ **Not yet**? That is your answer? Are you trying to tempt me?” Time nodded. “You’re so desperate to be split open on my cock?” Time whined and nodded again. He started to take off his pants when Sidon grabbed his hands and yanked them high over his head. “You are my undefiled prize and I will do with you as I see fit.” His free hand started untying and sliding down the white pants from Time’s body. “Let me guess, you have some cute little underwear too?” He most certainly did, but cute was not how Sidon would have described it. It was a thong, barely there and see-through. Sidon went wild at the sight of it as he leaned up and moved the white veil away from Time’s mouth “You are just as much a temptation and tease as I thought you would be. I’m going to enjoy this and you will beg me to never finish fucking you.”

His hand went to pull off the underwear but when it came away from his skin it was already sopping wet. “Oh, darling.” Sidon whispered “Did someone already help you get all stretched out?”

“Only with some fingers, master.” Twilight added softly.

“And how was that, my other pet?” Sidon cast an amused glance over to Twilight “You didn’t take what was mine did you?”

“No, your highness. Only my fingers.” He groaned. From where he and Wild sat Sidon could see Twilight was pressing his lower palm against his crotch. “I did…maybe… jerk myself off while I did it though.”

“I’d expect nothing less from my favorite slut.” An idea occurred to him. “Wild, be a good boy and let Twilight fuck your mouth until I’m done. Both of you are not allowed to cum, however.” They both whimpered at his words. “It that disobedience I’m hearing?”

“Yes!” cried Twilight

“No.” Wild mewled

It took Sidon everything he had to not burst into laughter as the two of them turned to glare at one another. Deciding to let them sort themselves out he turned back to Time and gave him one last sensual kiss. “Do you want me to prepare you with my fingers?” Time shook his head “Are you sure?” He nodded. “Straight to the best part then?” He fervently nodded. Sidon leaned back just enough to get a nice head to toe look at him. All of the hero’s lean form and supple body stretched out underneath him. Legs parted wide to accommodate him and show off a ready and waiting pink hole. It would be good and red by the time Sidon was done with it. Lining up his upper cock Time bit his lower lip as he started to push inside, then his eyes rolled back as he moaned something obscene.

Sidon was amazed to find very little resistance. A snarl escaped him at the sheer heat and compactness that was Time’s body. It was always glorious when he could be someone’s first. He did admit it was a bit of a heady feeling to know your cock was the one stretching out all their unused virgin walls. Making them take and accept every inch of you. “Are you alright?” Sidon gasped out. He was only halfway inside but Time’s body was very very cramped and he didn’t want to push to far before he was ready.  Time nodded again and rolled his hips, whining. “More?”

The look that Sidon got in answer was more than enough. He wanted **_all of it_**.

Well, if he felt he could handle it, then who was Sidon to deny him. As Sidon rolled his hips back and then slammed every inch of himself inside the rest of Time’s body the Hylian below him nearly squealed. Off to the side he could hear Twilight moaning “Yes, just like that master. Look how he enjoys it. Pretty good for a first timer. He’ll be a natural soon enough.”

Time’s body was gripping him so tightly it literally felt as if a constricting ring was going up and down his shaft, squeezing from base to tip. Which is effectively exactly what was happening. His lower cock was sliding against his partner’s perk ass cheeks and then the tip was pressing into the sheets. Or a pillow. He wasn’t sure nor did he give a fuck to check because it felt soft and that’s all that mattered. Time was gasping and breathing opened mouth as he strained and writhed under him. The Hylian’s hands were still rendered useless above his head so all he could do was arch his back and wrap his legs around Sidon’s body as best he could. Pressing his free hand against Time’s lower stomach gently it made the thrusting inside of him feel all the more intense.

“Are you almost ready to cum my dear?” Time nodded again, eyes begging for Sidon to please let him cum. “Oh sweetheart, have you been waiting for permission?” He made a pitiful sound as he nodded again. “And you managed this long? Such a good boy.” Sidon praised. “You may cum.” He whispered in Time’s ear and wasn’t surprised when the other man practically exploded the next instant. Sidon still thrust into him, riding him though his orgasm and kept him sensitive even as he was coming down.

He released Time’s hands and pulled out before instructing “On your knees, and spread your ass.” Time shook as he rolled onto his stomach and then presented his ass in the air. His hands came back to expose himself. Sidon pressed just the tip against him before he started stroking the shaft. He looked over to Twilight and Wild to find that they had decided to do their own version of what he’d told them to do. The two were facing the opposite way of the other so that both of them could suck and get sucked off at the same time. Sidon believed the position was referred to as 69’ing. But neither one of them had come, like he’d told them to. He watched them for a second longer as he quickened his strokes on his own cock. As his orgasm neared he looked back at Time and pushed just the tip inside his gaping hole. Time whined with need and Sidon relented, allowing himself to push in just a little deeper as he began to cum.

When he pulled out, sense he hadn’t been all the way inside, naturally his cum came dripping out rather readily. Perfect, exactly what he wanted. “Twilight, Wild, enough!” The two Hylian’s tore themselves away from each other like they were being scolded and looked to Sidon with pleading eyes. Sidon gave Time’s ass a tender pat “You have a new friend that’s ready to have some more fun.” He looked to Twilight “His ass seems to be rather impatient for another load. How about you help him with that?”

“Yes, please!” Twilight raced right over and practically tackled Time to the bed. He didn’t seem to care that Time was still leaking or that Sidon was literally a foot away as he shoved himself right in.

Sidon motioned with his finger for Wild to come to him. Like always his Link was an obedient and willing lover. He walked over to Sidon and practically melted into his lap, cuddling against him and kissing his cheek.

“My darling, I would like for you to try something.”

“Anything, my Sidon.” Wild purred as he kissed him

“I want you to push inside Twilight,” Wild turned to look at his counterpart and his thrusting ass. “It’s alright. I know you’ll enjoy it,” he cooed reassuringly “Especially since I’ll be right behind you and fucking you just as deeply.” Wild moaned and licked his lips as he nodded.

He kissed Sidon one last time as he murmured “But you will cum inside me right? You know how I love that.”

“Maybe,” Sidon nuzzled him “have you been good?”

“I didn’t cum even when I really wanted to. Just like you told me.”

“Then I guess you do deserve a reward. Now **_go_**.”

Wild crawled out of his lap and moved to grab twilight’s hips but his counterpart paused and gave him a look over his shoulder “Don’t think I didn’t hear all of that,” He beamed “and I LOVE IT! Come on then.” He pushed Time further into the mattresses and Wild moved in behind them and with a shiver slid himself inside.

“You’re already wet?” he gasped

“Always be prepared, it saves so much time for funer things.”

Wild rolled his eyes “Insatiable.”

“ ** _You know it_**.”

“Enough, both of you.” Sidon warned good naturedly as he moved and then slid himself inside Wild in one clean thrust that had them both moaning together. “Play nice or I’m leaving.”

“But we are playing nice, _master_.” Sidon moved his body back and then roughly slammed forward so that all of them were forced forward and into the other with little warning.

As all of them groaned in unison, Sidon realized that just maybe he had his hands a little too full.


	19. Sheikah Slate Videos

All the Links were busy getting ready to leave the next day for the castle. Twilight seemed a little restless and impatient to get going for he was the one helping Wild pack. Time, realizing he was probably not needed, seemed content to stay in the main square before Mipha’s statue playing song after song on the ocarina for all the children. He really was such a warmhearted and sweet-tempered man. Sidon almost felt bad for defiling him. _Almost_.

Sidon was just stripping the linens from the bed before leaving for his daily routine. No reason he couldn’t help the maids that tended to his room a bit, especially when he knew how soiled everything was. He was folding them into neat squares when he saw the shekiah slate had been left on the bedside table. He’d seen Wild looking at it earlier to determine their best course of direction. Now that Sidon noticed it, however, something else was coming to his mind. Was that video still on there?

He finished folding the sheets and then walked over to pick up the machine, clicking the middle left button. He assumed the video could be accessed through the camera. He knew how to get there because Link had shown him how to take pictures a while ago. Sure enough once he was at the camera he clicked the screen icon to take him to all saved images and the video files were displayed in the front.

 Wait…. files? There should only be one file.

The little icons were hard to make out so Sidon just clicked on the first one. The screen was then filled with a very vivid picture of a naked backside and someone gasping. A hand came into view and two fingers pushed the cheeks aside just enough to get a sneak glimpse of a pink anus.

“You don’t have to be so coy. We all know why you’re here.” came Twilight’s amused sensuous voice “I wish you could talk so you can tell everyone why you’re here. But that’s ok, it’s cuter this way anyway.” He pushed his fingers between his cheeks and pressed right up against him. “Oh yeah, you are defiantly a virgin. So tight. I wish I could be the one to fuck you, but you’ve chosen Sidon haven’t you precious?” There was a low whine and Sidon gulped as he walked back to sit on the bed. He moved himself so he was leaning against the headboard. He placed the slate on the bed next to him. “Can’t say I blame you though. He certainly is something special. And this little video, if anyone finds it, will show just how I got you ready to take our Prince’s thick cocks.” Sidon gulped as his hand moved down to pet against his slit.

The hand moved away and then returned but his fingers were now shimmering in the light from the lube that coated them. He gripped and molded one ass check while pressing his thumb against his rim. He made wide circles before saying “I’m going to try and enter you now. Be a good boy and let me in. If you feel any pressure, push against it.” The thumb pressed and then popped through the ring easily. “Good boy!” He began thrusting his thumb “That was very well done! Oh, I think your ass is enjoying this.” There was a high and needy cry in response “Oh? Would you like more sweetheart?” His thumb slid out to then be replaced by an index and middle finger. “Maybe you can try something thicker?” He pushed inside and there was a loud yelp and then a groan as the ass rocked backward against his palm “Oh, did you like that. Well give me just a second sweetness and I’ll-” A loud squeak and cry interrupted him and had Twilight chuckling “There it is. I’ve found you’re little boy g-spot. Are you panting? Feels that good right?” Twilight moaned with a low growl “Feels nice for me too. It’s so firm and wanting to be abused. I could make you cum like this, you know. With just my fingers and nothing else. With just you clenching down on me like you never want me to leave.” The fingers began to thrust and move and make Time gasp and exhale all sorts of sounds. “As long as you’re nice and wet just like this I can press against you any way I want and It’ll feel good. I’m very good with my fingers. Do you wanna know my secret? Promise you won’t tell anyone alright?” He laughed at his own joke.

“You see, little one, it doesn’t really matter whether it’s with a girl or boy. There are different preparations for each and one takes longer, but once you’re inside the way to make them scream is the same. Slow thrusting movements to start out. Rub against the walls but never in one place for too long or the same way for too long. It gets repetitive and stops feeling good, and that’s no fun. But if you do it too wildly it just seems like you don’t know what you are doing and that isn’t sexy. If you’re the one in control then you need to be in control to keep your partner right where you want them. You have to satisfy them and leave an impression. Make them want to come back for more. Be that memory that leaves a ghost of a caress to their skin.” He hummed and just for a moment his face entered the frame as he kissed just above the cleft of Time’s ass.

“But don’t worry, I’ll teach you all that soon enough.” He added a third finger “You open up nicely. Good. That means when Sidon fucks you it will hurt less. Oh, but I still haven’t told you my secret have I baby boy?” Sidon groaned as he fingered his own slit. He was keeping his cocks inside for now just to enjoy the strain of denying himself. He wanted to know what the secret was. Even if it was something stupid Twilight was certainly building up enough anticipation for it.

“Hmmm hmm, how to keep up a steady pace with varying movements that don’t get boring? It’s much easier than you think. Can you guess love? First you press against some place nice and warm and then you just write your ABC’s.” he chuckled “I know, I know what you’re thinking. But it works. See?” Time released an audible gasp as Twilight began softly sing-songing though the alphabet. Sidon gritted his teeth as his arousal spiked. He could not possibly be finding this sexy! How was the sight and thought of all this still a turn on? He should be laughing! But the way Time was breathless and rocking back his hips as Twilight finished with “Aaaannnd Z.” could only mean that what the man’s fingers were doing were indeed pleasurable.

He withdrew his fingers and showed just how nice and shiny they were to the camera. “I think you’re good and ready. Now let’s see how cute you are!” Time bent over and pulled up the thong underwear and then the white pants. The camera panned back to show him completely dressed in his white Gerudo outfit. “So sweet. Ready to not be a virgin anymore?” Time nodded. “Then let’s do ride a shark dick!”

The video ended and went back to the selection screen. Sidon quickly clicked the next one, figuring that one must be the blowjob video he was looking for and could finally get him off. But instead what came on screen was an image of his Link blushing madly as he talked to Time while on a bed in one of the guest rooms. Neither of them were looking at the camera or holding it so it was obvious that both of them were unaware of its recording them. “I bought this before Sidon and I confessed to one another.” That captured Sidon’s attention even more. Link looked so thoroughly embarrassed and unsure, like he was admitting to something truly sinful. Sidon immediately wanted to comfort him. Whatever it was he didn’t need to feel guilty about it. Especially if had been before Sidon. “I started having wet dreams about him,” Wet dreams about him? Oh, that had him blushing “and I … I accidentally found myself in this back alley shop of New Castle Town. I thought it looked like what he might have so I bought it.” Now he was lost as to what Link meant “Oh, why am I explaining this- just look!” Sidon watched as his love quickly unwrapped a very impressive dildo which he guesses had been made by someone who was at least somewhat familiar with Zora anatomy. At least the size was close.

And Link had said he bought that before they were officially together? Oh, now that was a nice enough thought to start coaxing his cocks out. His cute little lover, unaware of his returned affections, curled up in a bed at some in. In the wee small hours of the morning the Hero of Hyrule lay panting and straining on a sizeable toy. Fucking his sweet ass just to get some relief from his numerous fantasies about a certain Zora Prince. To say Sidon was charmed would be a gross understatement. Knowing this now it actually made some sense. Link had sworn he was a virgin when he expressed a desire to finally become more intimate with Sidon, but the small Hylian had progressed from taking one cock to two rather quickly. He hadn’t really though it very odd considering in the beginning Link had taken more liberties to come and see him. In the past it had been very common for them to engage sexually at least twice or three times a day. He missed those days. A loud moan from the video had his attention going back to the screen. Sidon began stroking himself as he turned to watch two very beautiful men begin to pleasure one another.

He continued to stare with an almost lazy delight as Link opened Time with his fingers and then smiled at when he heard “That’s why I told Sidon to always cum inside me. It’s so mean when he doesn’t.” He was well aware his love had a breeding and cum fetish. They were harmless kinks and fun enough to indulge in. Sometimes Sidon secretly even wished he really could breed Link. To see Link pregnant and undeniably claimed as his. He blamed his animalistic nature.

Then he saw Time moving over his lover and getting ready to ride him. Sidon quickly picked up the slate with his free hand so he could bring it closer to his face. “Wait!” Link shoved his hand down to then grab himself around the base “You can’t just go down like that. Someone has to hold it in place for you.” Sidon bit his lower lip to keep from snickering. It was quite true, but hearing someone say it out loud was slightly humorous. He gave the tips of his cocks a nice squeeze as Time sank down and took Link inside him. Sidon realized this meant, technically, he had not been Time’s first, but after the heat of the moment it really wasn’t that important to him if he wasn’t. It was actually very sweet, seeing his love try so hard to be understanding and patient. Then he sucked in a breath as Time just started taking control of the pace and was practically fucking Link into the mattress.

“D-Do you have to ride me so hard!?”

Sidon didn’t think he was riding him nearly hard enough. As the video went on he hoped Time realized just how much his love preferred to let someone else take the lead during sex. He had to stop stroking himself just after they came. He had been speeding up to match their pace and cum with them but then he noticed the video still had a good chuck of time left. He stilled his hand with a muffled groan and then his eyes went wide after Time played his little song. What in the name of the goddess was that? Apparently Link also shared his stunned confusion, but it was short lived as Time shoved the fake toy cock inside himself and then moved to enter Link. “Oh goddess,” Sidon fully reclined against the bed and began stroking himself again “yes. Take him.”

The camera jostled considerably but it somehow remained at just a good enough angle to have a perfectly clear picture of their faces and bodies rocking together. Link looked so lost and straining as Time just pushed him as far as he could. Link was usually rather quite during sex but during this time he was nearly screaming. Sidon wouldn’t be surprised if passing guards had heard them. The fact that their fucking bodies were still partially clothed, thus concealing some of the more naughty bits, actually only added to the overall pleasure of the video. Sidon felt as if he now had one soft core pornographic video and two hard core. He liked variety. The Zora watched his lover reach his climax and then as Time slowly stopped thrusting his hips. Link looked completely dazed and didn’t even seem to notice as Time moved to extract the dildo and briefly lay on the bed beside him. After a moment Time moved and looked as if he were going to get off the bed but then stopped and looked between Link’s legs. A curious expression came over his face as he reached out a hand to where the camera couldn’t see and then brought a finger to his mouth. He looked as if he was tasting something, then smirked as he leaned down and pushed himself between Link’s legs. Link’s body was pliant and sensationally numb. He just laid there as Time ate him out however he wanted.

“P-Please tell me you’re done.” His voice sounded so wrecked and shaking.

That’s the image Sidon came to.


	20. And then there was Knight

This was indeed a rare treat as he could not think of a single time he’d ever been let outside Zora’s domain without guards or even an escort. He supposed the reason though was a bit of an exception. This time was only because when Sidon had argued that three Hero’s of Hyrule was more than enough to protect him, his father agreed without much protest. Which actually was all for the better, in Sidon’s opinion. He didn’t need any Zora guards giving him knowing looked when all the Link’s curled up next to him to sleep each and every night. Even then before they had even truly started their journey they’d had to quickly make a stop and catch two more horses for Twilight and Time to ride. Time’s horse was an unruly blue-gray mare that had already bucked him off once. Wild had tried to tame her but apparently it was Twilight who had calmed her to the point of being completely docile. Twilight had also caught his own horse, a common black stallion with a white diamond on his forhead. Wild, of course, was riding Epona. The other two horses seemed very weary as Sidon walked besides them but Epona was well used to his presence and butted her snout against his hand from time to time for pets.

“Are you sure there aren’t any horses big enough for you Sidon?” Twilight asked.

“Not for me. Normal Zora may ride horses with ease, but not one of my size. It is quite alright though, as one of my strides does equal the same as a horse’s stride.”

“We will not make it all the way tonight. We’ll have to either make camp or stop at an Inn or Stable. And considering our horses have a long ways, I’m going to suggest stable.”

“Stable?” Twilight looked unsure.

“They’re nice and fairly cheap places that take care of your horse and give you a bed to sleep. There is also a place to cook for me to make dinner. I _could_ make something with meat if we caught something while were are out here.”

“If I helped you hunt would you make meaty rice balls again?”

Link nodded as Twilight then pointed several yards straight ahead of them to a dense group of trees. “I smell a boar up ahead.” He stopped his horse and dismounted.

Link frowned “You can small that even from this far away?”

“I’m a wolf remember.” He started stripping and when he was fully naked he transformed. The large canine shook its fur as it then looked to Wild and barked.

Link sighed. When he’d made the offer he hadn’t meant they needed to hunt right this second, but if he was going to make meaty rice balls he would need plenty of meat to satisfy Sidon’s stomach. He dismounted Epona and pointed to Time “You stay here and guard Sidon.”

“My Love the calamity is gone and monsters are, for the most part, scattered to the peripheries of Hyrule. I will be fine.”

“And what about this odd blood moon we seem to be having? Do you think all monsters are unaffected by it?” Link challenged.

Sidon sighed as he acquiesced “A valid point, I shall remain in Time’s company.” He looked over to a large rock that was just below a small hill. “We’ll wait here.” He inclined his head so Time could see where he was indicating and the green tuniced Hylian nodded.

Wild nodded as he snapped his fingers and the wolf fell into step beside him. He was so use to the animal as a friend and hunting companion that it was still a little odd to now think of him as another Hylian, let alone another him. When they began to approach the tree line they both hunkered down. Wild could still not see the boar but Twilight pushed on ahead, sniffing the ground. They continued to quietly creep one foot at a time until Wild saw the animal drinking from a small puddle. He motioned for Twilight to go and flank the creature while he got in position for an ambush. Everything as going perfectly. The animal was none the wiser and Link was almost directly in front of it. He saw that Twilight was moving his haunches and was just about to pounce. With a swift leap the wolf launched itself onto the boars back and gave a rather vicious bite to its neck. The boar screeched and then thrashed Twilight off before charging blindly forward, where Wild quickly aimed and fired an arrow right between the boars eyes. The creature died instantly and while he was harvesting the meat Twilight sniffed around him and prodded him excitedly.

“Yes yes, I’ll give you some food. There is some prime meat and you- HEY!” Twilight pushed forward and grabbed the gourmet meat Wild had been carefully trying to cut free. “Give that back! You can have the prime! Hey,” He tried to grab the meat but Twilight danced away “are you even listening!” He started running after the wolf. Whether Twilight was just being an ass or if it was his more animal mindset thinking this was a game Wild wasn’t sure. He did know, however, that the sight of their little game of tag would have had Sidon and Time rolling with laughter. Wild had half a mind to take out the shekiah slate and stasis Twilight’s butt in place but the wolf had already stopped. His head turned in one direction and ears perked.

Wild looked in the same direction but saw nothing. He listened as intently as he was able but heard nothing either. “It’s probably just an escaping deer.” Twilight snorted “Come on, let’s get back to the others.” Twilight still stared intently at the more denser part of the forest but then snuffled and returned to Wild’s side. Wild petted his head as praise for listening as they started walking away.

Once they were in seeing distance Wild found Time and Sidon were standing next to a large rock.

A very suspicious large rock. With no other rocks around it. Just sitting there out in the open field.

Cursing himself for not noticing it earlier he clicked his fingers as he broke into a run, trying to warn his companions of the danger they were in. The Stone Talus was not awake yet. If he could just get them away quietly then there wouldn’t be- and Sidon was holding the ocarina and it looked as if Time was showing him how it worked.

No, don’t play it! Don’t play it! Stone Talus’ were extremely sensitive to noise! Wild mentally screamed to himself.

Sidon brought the ocarina to his lips.

“NO!” Wild yelled.

Sidon blew and a loud high consistent sounding note could be heard across the entire valley. Time was clutching his ears and even though Wild and Twilight kept running the wolf whined. When Sidon moved the instrument away he seemed to be apologizing, but their conversation was short lived as the stone behind them jerked. Ruble and peddles fell to the ground as the Stone Talus rose high above them. Wild whipped out the shekiah slate and froze it in place. Thus giving them just a bit longer for Time to grab Sidon’s arm as they ran away. Twilight and he finally got close enough to start attacking.

Just before the stasis ended Wild fired two bomb arrows to make the beast flinch, which happened exactly as he’d hoped. The giant rock stumbled back a step. Twilight raced around its feet as a distraction. The Talus raised one of its large bolder arms high. Wild readied another bomb arrow but from literally out of nowhere a large black ball with eyes and gnashing teeth fell from the sky and started gnom noming on the Stone Talus as if it were a chew toy. The monster flailed furiously and slammed the ball away only for it to be grabbed in midair by an approaching figure and then tossed back into the fray is if it didn’t weigh a literal ton.

A man wearing a green tunic exactly like Time’s stepped forward. On his arms were two enormous metal gloves that glowed orange at the wrist. Around his shoulders was a long flowing blue scarf. He didn’t even look at the other Links as he walked purposefully forward, his steps deliberate and calculated. He whistled and the sentient mental ball woofed and returned to his side, still biting the air. The Talus threw one of its arms and this new Link stopped it with his glove, crushing in into pebbles. He turned and picked up the black ball high above his head. He ran forward and leaped into the air, tossing it down right into the Stone Talus’ weak point and the monster vanished instantly in a cloud of smoke.

Their new counterpart landed back on the ground and whistled again. The black ball returned obediently. He patted its head as if it were a dog. He then took off the gauntlets. Once he did so the ball and the metal gloves seemed to disaparate into the blue tendril wisps that always accompanied Wild when he fast traveled. It was a rather odd sight as that had never happened outside of his fast traveling. But they supposed that was just more proof that this new Link was one of them.

Wild stepped forward and his counterpart seemed to finally notice his existence and turned to give him a guarded look.  Wild could still not believe there was yet another Link that had found his way into this world. Just how many were there or would be there? With their number now at four Wild worried any more would be excusive, let alone maddening. He took another step forward but this new Link only turned to face him and put his hand on the hilt of his sword warningly. Wild backed up, holding up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. He saw the other Link’s eyes look him up and down, assessing and deciding. “I don’t wanna fight you.” The stranger’s expression didn’t change but he did remove his hand.

“I know you’re probably really confused. But it’s alright. I’m just another version of you.” That caused their eyes to meet. Wild nearly shivered at the severity of his gaze. It was so focused and intent, Wild didn’t think he’d ever seen such eyes. As if with just one look this Link could tell everything about him. A tap on his shoulder told Wild that Time was now standing beside him. Gulping he decided to direct the other man’s gaze to anything but himself “This is Time, and you can call me Wild. And over there,” he pointed to the newly transformed Twilight who was quickly trying to redress “he’s Twilight.”

Their unnamed counterpart looked utterly unimpressed. “We are on our way to the castle. You can come with us?” He hadn’t even finished the sentence before the man was already walking away. Wild was dumbstruck and didn’t really know what to do. He couldn’t drag his counterpart back here or force him to go with them.

Twilight came up to them and asked “Should I go after him?”

Wild considered it. This version of them was obviously rather strong and seemed to have some unusual weapons at his beck and call in addition to the master sword at his hip. “No,” he shook his head “I don’t want to risk alienating him when we really need him to come with us.” Time patted his shoulder again and then pointed to the ground before sitting down. “Yes, I guess that’s all we can do. We’ll make camp here for the night. Twilight, let’s go gather some more food. Sidon, Time, you both find some sticks. I’ll start a fire at sundown.”

The time passed by quickly as they spent a great deal of it focused on hunting. When they all were gathered once again Wild asked Sidon if the other Link had returned but the prince had said he hadn’t. Twilight was stretching out both his shoulders when he added “He’s not far. I can still smell him. He’s somewhere just beyond those trees, hiding for whatever reason.”

Wild looked over in the direction he indicated. “I don’t think he’s hiding. I think he’s just watching us.” he shrugged “Maybe trying to figure out if were enemies or not.” It sounded stupid but honestly he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was just as something as simple as this Link didn’t trust easily.

“But he must understand we are him. Why would he be scared of himself?” At his words Time shivered, as if remembering something unpleasant. “You alright there?” Time brushed their concern off as Wild handed him the first meaty rice ball. Sidon and Twilight’s portions came second and finally himself last. Time didn’t touch his food but rather stared at it. Wild was about to ask if there was something wrong with it but the silent Hylian then got up and started walking toward the trees.

“Where are you going?” Twilight called after him, which was a stupid thing to do sense he couldn’t exactly reply to them.

Time continued on into the forest and with every passing tree he looked upwards toward the branches. He didn’t see anything but a cracking branch made him stop. From what little he’d seen of this other Link he knew the likelihood of him accidentally cracking a branch was not a possibility. Therefore he had purposefully done it as probably a warning to Time that he was, indeed, here and coming closer. Time didn’t try to look around himself. He just stayed perfectly still. For a moment the air around him was deathly silent and then there was the sound of footsteps approaching from behind him. He still did not move as their counterpart came around to stand in front of him. He looked down at the meaty rice balls in his hands. Now that they were so close Time was able to get a rather good look at his face. He had a broader and stronger built body that resembled, if even surpassed, both himself and Twilight’s physiques. His hair and facial features were almost a blending of both of theirs too, but his eyes were the same color as Wild’s. He was the tallest of all of them, but only by about an inch or two. Time wished he could ask about the blue scarf. Until he had met Wild he had never known Links wore anything but the customary green tunic of legend. And now here was another version of them not only wearing green but also blue, much like Wild wore.

Treating their counterpart almost as if he were a wild creature Time slowly offered up the rice balls and tried to keep his smile friendly. The other man still didn’t say anything as he raised an eyebrow at the action. Perhaps this version could also not speak? Time nodded as he pushed the food just a little bit closer, trying to make it obvious that it was an offering of friendship. The man looked between him and the two rice balls for a moment before reaching out a hand and taking one. With his other free hand he gently pushed the remaining rice ball back to Time. At first time was confused until his counterpart held up the food as if to say ‘cheers’. Time nodded, mimicking the gesture and both of them bit into the food at the same time. Once they were done he saw that the unnamed Link was licking his fingers clean with a delighted look on his face. Taking this as an opportunity Time pulled on the sleeve of his tunic and then pointed to where camp was. The man frowned but looked past him to the distant glow of the fire. He then pointed to his mouth and Time nodded, tugging again. To his immediate relief, the man moved and fell into step behind him.

When they came back and the stranger went to sit by the fire he said nothing in greeting. Still when Time pointed for Wild to make more food, he did so. While he worked he offered a brief reintroduction, for what it was worth, to which the new Link nodded to each of them in turn before staring back at the food. It would seem that just like the others he found Wild’s cooking skills fascinating. Then upon hearing Sidon was a Prince he rose to his feet and bowed before sitting down again. He was very formal, and that had Wild wondering just why that was. When the food was done the man ate so much that he could rival Sidon’s appetite. When they all started turning in for bed the new Link was the one that stood guard all night long. Wild didn’t know where he got the stamina from. He just seemed so bound…as if he lived by some kind of code.

They were on the road again by sunup. Wild had offered to catch the new Link a horse but the man just whistled and a solid white horse, the kind he’d only ever seen the royal family use, ran out of the forest and to his side. When the animal approached it was one of the rare times his mask of seriousness caved into tender affection. It was a telling glimpse for Wild that there was something there, behind that arms length wall the man seemed to have. As they rode on Wild could not help by stare at their new companion, trying desperately to figure him out. The new Link was just as quiet as Time but not nearly as open or trusting. Though he no longer seemed aggressive toward them he did seem to regard all of them as if he were an older brother of some sort. He looked at Time with an air of patience and respect, at Twilight with no small amount of annoyance, at Sidon as if he were a figure to be obeyed, and then when he looked at Wild he seemed to be saying with his gaze ‘What is it? Why do you keep staring at me?’

It did, however, show signs of changing when they stayed at a stable the following night. Sidon, probably feeling the tension, tried to elevate it with humor and buying them each a drink. At first it looked as if the other Link was not going to join in with them as he sniffed his cup curiously. Twilight had nearly sighed in exasperation as he held out a hand “If you’re not going to drink it then give it to someone who will.”

The other Link fixed him with a sideways glare before ignoring him completely and downing the entire mug of ale in one pour. He licked his lips and then, seeing Twilight still frozen in awe with his hand outstretched, handed him the empty mug and then took his full one from him. That seemed to bring Twilight back to himself enough to grin as he then challenged the other man to a drink off. Sidon had tried to step in and be the voice of reason, but neither of them were listening. So Wild just cuddled up on Sidon’s lap and Time quietly stole extra helpings of their food. Wild didn’t exactly know who won because he’d fallen asleep long before the battle was over. However, by the next morning Twilight complained of a massive headache and their other counterpart looked absolutely no worse for wear. He’d hoped that whole night would break the ice a bit of the other man’s reserve. And it had…at least a little.

That morning after, however, his counterpart had caught him staring again. He’d been looking at the Hylian while he’d readied the horses for them in the crisp coolness of the early morning sun. He’d stopped strapping the saddles to look over at Wild suspiciously. Wild had looked away with a blush coming to his cheeks. He’d tried desperately to not look at him again until they were well underway.

The next night they stopped along the river and Wild had astounded everyone by finding a korok seed. He’d tried to offer up an option for that night’s dinner to their counterpart to see what he would like, but the man had just shrugged and then pointed to Sidon. Sidon had then chosen creamy seafood chowder and then after eating they’d all gone to sleep. Though their counterpart saw them all curl up and around Sidon, he did not join them. But nor had he seem disgusted at their actions. He’d climbed into one of the trees and rested there. In the morning Wild had awoken to him feeding all the horses an apple while humming some sort of tune. His voice was low and even, or maybe it was just the song he seemed to be following.

He noticed Wild staring at him again but this time he put a finger to his lips before turning back to the animals. Knowing himself it was still too early to set off quite yet he closed his eyes and fell back asleep to the man’s humming.

Finally one afternoon when they had been riding under a stormy looking sky Wild mustered up his nerve to flick his horse into a trot right alongside his white horse. Everything else be damned there was one thing they really needed to figure out.

“What should we call you?” Wild asked their new comrade, but the Link with the blue scarf only looked at them quizzically in turn. Wild looked him up and down and once again took note of his broader and muscular frame. It was very attractive and sexy in a distinctly masculine way. Almost like a warrior. Wild was sure that just like Twilight this man would not be able to convincingly pull off a Gerudo vai outfit. And then there was his strength to consider. “You don’t mind if we name you, right? How about Warrior?” He offered.

Twilight shook his head as he offered his two cents. “That sounds too aggressive. And more like an insult or warning then someone’s actual name.”  

“You are all the Hero of Hyrule for your respective times and worlds, so what about Hero?” Sidon cut in.

The Link with the blue scarf shook his head and Twilight spoke up again “I agree, doesn’t quite sound right. Now it just sounds like you’re bragging if you call someone that.”

Wild just kept intently gazing at the new Link and tried to think of other words that seemed to personify what he was. He was so resolute and steadfast. Soldier? Champion? Fighter? No, all those sounded stupid. A name should have a somewhat nicer meaning or sound to it like… “What about Knight?”

Twilight gave him an analytical look “Night? How is he like nighttime?”

“No, Knight. K. N. I. G. H. T. Knight.”

“Oh!” Twilight didn’t even get to say whether he agreed to that or not as the Link with the blue scarf laughed and turned toward Wild. There was, miraculously, a bit of warmth to his gaze that hadn’t been there before.

“Knight. I like it. I’ll allow you all to call me that while I’m here.” He smiled and turned forward as if the fact that he just spoke was not anything out of the ordinary.

“You can talk!?” Wild could not help that his mouth was hanging open.

Twilight kicked his horse into a gallop until he was right beside them and not behind them anymore. He came along Knight’s other side “And why haven’t you been talking this whole time?!”

“I speak whenever it is needed. Any other time I choose not to get involved.”

“But you could have at least corrected us when we assumed you couldn’t.” Wild countered. “I feel bad for assuming.” When they had figured that he couldn’t talk they all had just started giving him strictly yes/no questions.

“There is no need to, and I chose not to because I didn’t know what your intentions were. I knew you were not hostile but that does not mean you could be friendly. I knew I could trust you once we had left the first Stable.” He smirked “But by that time…it was more amusing to watch you all still think I couldn’t speak.”

Wild wanted to ask so many more questions but what came out of his mouth next was “What was that ball thing you used? It seemed to have a life of its own.”

“That was a chain chomp, its name is WanWan.” Knight explained, even though that told Wild little to nothing about the creature itself.

“Why did it disappear?”

“My weapons vanish when I am no longer using them.”

“How many do you have?”

“Enough.”

They continued to ask him question after question until they saw the high towers of the castle looming in the distance. “So that’s what this world’s Hyrule castle look like?” Twilight remarked more to himself.

Wild looked over at Knight “Um… I don’t want to alarm you once we get there, but there will be multiple Princess Zelda’s waiting for us.” He wondered if this Link had a relationship with his Princess as well. Would Knight’s Princess Zelda be there too? If she was, that probably would not make his, Wild’s Zelda, happy.

“I am aware of that fact.” Knight answered as he kicked his horse into a gallop. “Come along, we shall be there by nightfall.”

“Wait!” Twilight called out after kicking his horse into a run “You knew!?”

“Oh course. They instructed me to escort you back to the castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters by the end of November


	21. Zeldas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright peeps please listen up! If you’ve reached this point in the story you are already well aware of the characters love interests and preferences. So I’m sure you are aware straight sex is a possibility for this story. HOWEVER, I do know my audience and understand that there are people who clicked on this story and may not want to read a straight sex scene IN their gay sex fest story. ‘A side male character having feelings for a female character in the overall scheme of a BL story is fine, but I don’t wanna read any more detailed stuff then that cuz it’s not the main focus. The BL relationship is.’ – said one very eloquent reviewer. I respect that and totally get it. So I have made this story part of a series titled, obviously, ‘Jumping the Shark AU’. That way ppl who only wanna read the gay stuff, specifically SidonxLinks and LinksxLinks, just stay right here and those are the only chapters I’ll be posting. For those of you who don’t mind straight pairings or reading straight sex scenes then click the series link and it should take you to the list of other posted separate fics that will be those stories. I have already finished and posted the fic that is OOTLink/Mipha, “There is Time”. AND I plan on doing a Twilight Link/Zelda fic, and even a Twilight Link/Zelda/Midna fic. But as I said, I understand that may not be everyone’s preference which is why the fics are separated.
> 
> Also, I never quite understood why in so many media franchises they always have certain characters remain Princesses even after their fathers, the Kings, pass away. If no one is left to rule your Princess butt is promoted to Queen. At least in ‘Frozen’ they tried to explain that with the whole ‘coming of age’ thing, so I tried to do something akin to that. But when I looked up the ages of the Zeldas and their corresponding Links, then looked into the minimum age to rule is some countries in the real world, a lot of those Zeldas meet the min age requirement. SO, in this fic I’m going to make certain Zelda’s Queens. Because they should by all rights BE QUEENS! If the game in question never shows a king character to the player and has a possibility of being dead, Queen status is initiated to that Zelda. Twilight Zelda? Queen. Hyrule Warriors Zelda? Still a Princess. Ocarina of Time Zelda? Her father is dead when Link is an adult and isn’t alive again until he goes back in time and stays a kid, so let’s go with Princess about to be Queen. Breath of the Wild Zelda? Definitely dead, Queen.
> 
> Thank you for indulging me and my ramblings, back to the story.

Even though he knew there would be three Zelda’s, possibly four, waiting for them at the castle it still struck him speechless when all of them were there to greet them as they entered the courtyard. It was all very formal to, and made Link feel odd and uncomfortable. His Zelda stood front and center and was wearing that guarded expression on her face that Link knew meant she was tense and completely stressed. She was wearing her more traditional blue dress, probably to fit in with the other Zelda’s wearing dresses. Even though Link knew she hated the outfit because it reminded her of her father. Her short hair had been pulled back in an even shorter braid.

To her right was Time’s Zelda, and once she got a look at Time she didn’t seem to notice anyone else. The two of them instantly were just smiling at one another in such childlike delight. To her left was the Zelda from Twilight’s world. She too locked eyes with her corresponding hero, but she seemed more amused and observant than anything else as he grinned back at her. Wild saw her gaze look over to Sidon with a raised brow before looking back at Twilight with a perceptive look.

Next to her was a Zelda Wild had never seen before. Her blond hair was the longest out of all of them with a half braid and jeweled charm dangling from the bottom. Her crown resembled the Zelda of Time but seemed more magnificent. Her clothes looked like a cross between a dress and armor. The outward skirt was slit for easier maneuverability, but had a smaller almost mini skirt underneath. Her armor clad mental boots came to her mid-thigh and all Wild could think when he saw them was how much it would hurt to get kicked by them. Her face was cautious but not unpleasant as she looked at each of them while they dismounted their horses.

Wild stepped forward and knelt down before his Zelda “My Queen, I have returned from my leave of absence.” He then stood and gestured to his comrades “May I please introduce you to my counterparts; Time, Twilight, and Knight.” Sidon came forward and Link tried his best to not smile up at him and remain professional “And his royal highness, Prince Sidon of the Zora.”

“Yes, thank you Link.” Zelda nodded in a formal manner. She smiled up at Sidon as best she could “It is good to see you again Prince Sidon. I trust you are in good health?”

“I am, thank you for your concern.”

Zelda faltered slightly as she glanced over at the other Links. Twilight seemed to not even care about introductions as he walked right over to his corresponding Zelda and held her hands, even more brazenly leaning in to kiss her cheek. Though Wild could not hear what they were saying, he seemed to be very happy to see her and she him. Time seemed to gather up his courage after seeing Twilight walk up and followed his lead. He went right up to his Zelda and gave a small wave with a sweet smile.

She nodded and offered a soft “I’m happy to see you too, Link.”

Knight was the only one to stay standing by his horse in a posture befitting a royal guard awaiting orders. Wild wondered why he too was not approaching his Zelda. He looked over to the new Zelda but found she was actually looking directly at him with a good-natured smirk. Her eyes were just as critical as Knight’s were.

“I was not aware that you would be accompanying Link back to the castle.” Zelda gave Wild a look that clearly showed she was not happy that he’d made the Zora aware of their situation.

Sidon chuckled “Yes, perhaps I should have sent a letter announcing my arrival. For that I apologize. I only wished to accompany Link in support at this rather curious time. That and I’m afraid to say that a few of Link’s counterparts found their way into Zora’s Domain so it was quite inevitable that I would find out about the peculiarity that has been going on.”

“I see…” Zelda’s face looked a little stricken but she quickly concealed it “Please, come inside. You must be exhausted.” She finally turned to look at the other Links “I shall have rooms prepared for all of you. And at Dinner we can all discuss what is happening.” She turned to leave but Twilight’s Zelda’s voice said very regally.

“Would it not be fitting to introduce us as well?” Zelda stopped and froze in place at her words. “It seems our Hero’s have found a way to differentiate themselves, it would seem logical to do the same.” She stepped forward and right up to Sidon, offering him a polite and sincere nod in greeting “Hello, Prince Sidon of the Zora. I am Queen Zelda and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Queen?” Sidon blinked is surprise. He had just assumed the other Zelda’s were still Princesses.

“Yes, in my world my father passed away a while ago, even before I first met Link. If you so desire you may call me Twilight as well, or even Light. That name is a bit more fitting.” She then turned to gesture with an open hand to the other Zeldas “Please allow me to introduce Princess Zelda,” the Zelda with the armor waved a hand in greeting “and Princess Zelda, soon to be Queen in her world.” The Zelda next to Time curtsied. “I have taken a liking to calling them Saber and Ocarina.”

“Really? May I inquire as to why ladies?” Sidon looked over to the two Zelda’s.

The one with the armor moved her overly long skirt to the side to showcase the sword strapped to her hip. She pulled the blade free and showed that it was, indeed, a saber. “It’s only because I practice with my sword every day.”

The quiet and pretty Zelda in pink stepped forward and held out an ocarina that nearly matched Time’s “And I play my ocarina. It’s my favorite instrument.” She stepped forward until Sidon was towering above her “I do admit I’ve never seen a Zora like you before. You simply must tell me about your people over tea tomorrow.”

“I would be happy to.” Sidon grinned down at her before looking over at the short haired Zelda who still seemed frozen in place. She wasn’t even looking at them. “My Queen are you well?” He asked with genuine concern.

Zelda visibly flinched “I just have a great deal on my mind, Prince Sidon. Please excuse my behavior, but I must go.” And she left in a hurried fashion.

Twilight walked up until he was standing next to his Queen, Light. “Am I correct in assuming you have given her a nickname as well?”

“She is so absorbed with the ancient technology of this world, it only seemed fitting to call her Sheikah.”

Wild, overhearing that, could not have thought of a more fitting nickname.

 


	22. The Deliberation

“We are not exactly sure what is causing this per say.” Zelda looked down at the food on her plate as if she was begging for it to give her the answers she sought. Then she looked up to Sidon, who had originally asked the question of what she knew about the moon and the many versions of everyone. They were all sitting at the table for dinner, well… almost all of them were. Knight was absent, but from what Wild could tell Saber didn’t particular notice he was gone. He wished he’d had more time to talk to everyone but quickly after Zelda left a series of butlers and maids had escorted them up to their rooms.

Wild was completely surprised that everyone had separate rooms. Even though he knew Twilight was probably never going to set one foot in his. He saw the look he’d cast toward his Zelda, Light, and it had spoken volumes. Sidon had even given him a look as if asking the same thing, but with less smoldering intensity the promised gratification. Wild had nodded to his lover reassuringly. Of course they’d be sleeping together. Though they had never done it before at the castle the Princess did know he and Sidon were romantically involved so it shouldn’t surprise her. Wild doubted she cared.

That was until they’d sat down to eat and Wild had purposefully sat next to Sidon. Usually he sat next to Zelda, but that was because no one else was there with them. And even then most times she skipped her meals and Wild was left to eat alone. He didn’t mind really. Whenever she did that he just went to eat with the other royal guards or by himself in his room. He respected her devotion to her research. But the look of surprise on her face had been rather obvious before she looked away and pretended not to notice. Perhaps she was more on edge then he first thought.

“It is my understanding that the blood moon first appeared the day after I discovered some catacombs beneath the castle. I have been investigating and deciphering the old ruins on the walls. I came upon an image that depicted the triforce.” Wild looked at her as if she were speaking another language. She’d never told him any of this. “I brushed my hand over it to clear away some dirt and then it lit up. This circle that looked like a portal just opened. There was a burst of light and then it all shut down. After that I became light headed and passed out. When I woke up and made my way back up to the castle,” She glanced at her counterparts “Light and Ocarina were there waiting in the study.”

“I was going over paperwork when this black and blue bubbling mass of a portal opened up above my desk and sucked me upward.” Light elaborated.

“It was exactly the same for me.” Ocarina nodded. “What about you Link- I’m sorry, Time?” Time nodded.

“I was sparing with Knight when the same thing happened to us.” Saber added in before taking another bite of her salad.

“Twilight?”

“I was going through a dark cave so all I felt this a pull and then I was materializing on the ground and in my wolf form. Which, for me, is normal when I come to this world.”

“This world?” Light’s eyes lit up with recognition “Is this the ‘other Hyrule’ you have been telling Midna and I about?”

“Yes,” Twilight grinned “Finally don’t think I’m crazy?”

“I never thought that.” Light gave him a slight pout before looked back to everyone at the table. “We’ve tried to accompany Sheikah down to the passages but they are rather treacherous and go down quite a ways. There have also been reports of anomalies all over Hyrule that we have had to address.”

“Our original plan was to keep the fact that there were multiple versions of us a secret,” Ocarina tried to explain with a frown “But that was when we thought it was just us Zeldas. When saber showed up with another Link we knew that all of you must be here as well. That was why we sent Knight out to find you.”

“Yes,” Sheikah sighed “The people are in a quandary as how to feel about that, but we are trying to keep panic from spreading.”

“Everyone is calling this a new calamity and they seem very fearful.” Ocarina looked to Time as if she wasn’t sure what to do “Since we haven’t been keeping it a secret any more I’ve been making daily trips into Castel Town square to meet with the people.”

“Which is exactly what you should keep doing.” Light informed her before looking to Time. “You should go with her as well. You can be her protection and it would do the people good to see there are other Heroes to ease their worries as well.”

“That actually might work.” Wild said absently as the idea mulled over in his mind “They wouldn’t think another calamity is coming if there are enough Links to fight several calamities. Or even if they did, they would probably feel that at least we would be a force to be reckoned with.” He then looked toward Sheikah. “The malice has not returned has it?”

“Not yet, exactly. There have been more monster disturbances around the forests but nothing like what it used to be. However, the blood moon has always been when Ganon was at his most influential.” She closed her eyes as if almost in pain “I’ve been staying up every night trying to decipher the text on the walls but it’s not any language I know of; Gerudo, Rito, Zora, or even Goron.”

“May we see an example of this text, your Highness?” Sidon tried to make his voice sound calming, even helpful. Sheikah nodded as she took out a book from her dress pocket and after opening it to a page she offered it to him.

“These are copies of some of the symbols.” Sidon looked at the small paper in the notebook but after a moment shook his head.

“I’m well versed in all three of the different types of Zora writing and that doesn’t resemble anything I’ve ever seen. May I pass this around?” She nodded as Sidon gave it to Wild. Wild looked it over but was just as clueless so he passed it to Time and Ocarina.

“Have you looked over every historical book in the library?”

“Yes, the ones we’ve found so far anyway. The library is proving rather underwhelming.” Light cringed.

“Our world was taken over my Ganon for 100 years and he literally kicked in the front door and made himself at home here in the castle. I’m happy we still even have a library at all.” Sheikah glared at her.

“And as I told you when you explained it all to me that if you had not interfered with your hero’s purpose and recognized the source of your power earlier, none of it would have happened.”

Sheikah looked absolutely furious “I am well aware that it was all my fault,” her face broke and it looked as if she were about to cry “That’s why I tried to put Link in the shrine and went to face the calamity and hold him off for over the next hundred years.” Then her gaze rose and her eyes became hard like emeralds “Or is that not enough atonement? I suppose you never made a mistake, Twilight Princess?”

Light looked emotionally struck by the question and scowled at Sheikah as if she were arguing with a belligerent younger sister. She opened her mouth to retort when Twilight reached out a hand to grasp her own.

“That is enough.” Twilight’s face held no ounce of his usual cheery or cocky personality now. It was as flat as stone and just as cold. “My Queen does not have to answer for such a bold inference, and a misguided one at that. I will assume that the reason you are not aware of your correct historia is because of what happened to your world. However, I shall inform you. My Queen is not the Twilight Princess, and she made no mistake that caused our world to be overtaken by darkness. That atrocity died with the scourge who committed it. She did all in her power to protect the people, even going so far as you give up her own life force to save her dearest friend, the true Twilight Princess. And in doing so remedied a long held grudge between two worlds.”

“That’s enough, _Link_.” Light said a little under her breath, it sounded like a half warning and half heartfelt thank you.

“It needed to be said.” He turned his head and they shared an ardent look. Subdued, but deeply intimate. Twilight then held up the small notebook “We cannot hope to combat this situation unless we are working together. Because squabbling well achieve nothing. Now,” He looked to Sheikah “I will not tolerate you insulting your predecessors by acting so immature.” Sheikah’s alarm was instantaneous “Give me your royal promise, and I shall tell you what these symbols mean.”

“You can read it?” Sidon sounded incredibly impressed.

“Yes,” Twilight set the book down “I’m probably the only one that can because I’m the only one that’s been to this realm.”

“What language is it?” Wild asked, but Twilight just stared at Sheikah and awaited for her response. Her face was a bright red, but it seemed her own curiosity won over her embarrassment and anger. She nodded to him, and he seemed to think that was good enough.

“This is the language of the Twili. Why it’s down below your castle I’m not entirely sure. I’ll accompany you down there tomorrow. If that is agreeable to you?”

“Yes,” Sheikah nodded again “…Thank you.”

The tension in the room was nearly palpable so Sidon was the one to strike up conversation, to which Ocarina happily dived right in and began telling stories of Time when he was younger. Much to his embarrassment though he made no move to stop her. Wild was grateful for the diversion and looked up at Sidon thankfully. The Zora Prince winked at him. This did not go unnoticed by Sheikah.

To her right Saber addressed her in a low monotone so only she could hear. “You did well just now. The first step to becoming a good leader is learning how to take criticism in any form. Not everything you do is going to agree with everyone, but to ignore them and not hear them out as to why is only going to make everything worse.” She shrugged “You are young still, patience and wisdom will come in time.”

Sheikah wasn’t sure if her words were meant to compliant and comfort or just be salt in an already festering wound. She looked over to Light and Twilight, who were still holding hands, and then down at her plate. Suddenly she wasn’t hungry. Why was every Zelda except her with a Link? She cared for him so why…She looked over as Wild laughed at something Sidon was saying. She cared for her Link too so why was there nothing between them? She then looked over at her counterpart, as if realizing Saber’s Link was missing.

“Where is…” what had they decided to name that one again? Oh yes- “Knight?”

“I am not sure, but I would not be surprised if he is training in the armory or barracks.”

“Are you…together?” She tried to indicate with her eyes toward Twilight “like them?” She whispered.

Saber gave her a coy little look before she shook her head “No, sweetie. Not like that.”

It wasn’t an outright refusal, per say. Perhaps they were together in a less obvious or conspicuous way? Or maybe they were not together at all? Either way, it did make Sheikah feel better that she wasn’t exactly the only one.


	23. An Unlikely Friendship

Sidon ever so gently held the box containing his gift for Link in his hands. Ever sense he’d commission its creation he found himself toying with it from time to time when he was alone.  He leaned against the railing of the balcony to his room, pondering if Link would like it or not. The guest room had been given was specifically detailed to suit a Zora’s need so he was very comfortable. Below him was the training grounds were he could see Twilight and Time were sparing. Though he wasn’t able to see the battle up close he was almost certain that Twilight was winning. Off to the side of that and nearer to the entrance of the back gardens stood Knight, who looked to be practicing archery. Sidon smiled down at them before turning his attention back to the box.

It was such a simple thing. Just a bit of metal and jewels really. But it literally would change his entire life once Link opened it. It had seemed so small in his palm, then again it had not been made to fit any Zora. In his culture it was tradition for the female to choose her mate and present him with a set of armor as a token of her devotion and desire to wed. But in Hylian culture it was the male who proposed to the female with a ring for the intended wedding finger. And considered Sidon had no knowledge of how to make armor, he decided that going with the more Hylian tradition would better suit them both. But there was another problem, Zora didn’t wear rings. So he’d had to be creative.

He’d commissioned his finest craftsman to create an engagement jewelery that resembled the legendary Zora sapphire. The true jewel had been lost long ago, but its purpose had also been for the Zora princess to give to her intended mate. At this point in time and space there was no Zora Princess, only a Prince. So with a necklace resembling the once reverent jewel of his people, Sidon felt this was a befitting way to propose to Link that was also honoring both their cultures. With everything that was happening though, Sidon didn’t really feel that now was the right time. He wanted them to be alone in an intimate and hopefully romantic setting. Proposals were an important thing and he didn’t want anything clouding Link’s remembrance of the moment.

“The Zora sahpire.” Sidon came back to himself with a start and found that Twilight Zelda, Light, was standing beside him. “Your highness,” He looked back toward his room with concern.

“I am sorry. I did knock but you did not answer. I merely wanted to check on you and see how you were doing.” Her voice was so proper and calm with an amused undertone that sparkled in her eyes and understanding face “And to apologize for the unsightliness at dinner.” Sidon waved a hand.

“Think nothing of it. This a peculiar situation for us all.”

“Thank you.” She nodded “I knew you were here because I saw you on the balcony, so I let myself in. I apologize if I’ve intruded. Shall I take my leave?”

“No,” Sidon shook his head “Your presence is welcome any time, your Highness.”

“Thank you. But you may call me Light, if you so desire.”

“You would let me address you so familiarly?” He inclined his head to indicate his surprise.

“I feel we are friends so I am more than happy to have you call me by that nickname.” She came to stand closer to him and crane her neck to look up at him.

“You consider us so close as to be friends. Forgive me, I mean no offense. I am only confused because I have spent little time with this world’s Zelda, let alone yourself.”

She laughed mildly at that “May you permit me to be truthful?” Sidon nodded “I only had to take one look at you to know that my dear Link probably has taken you to his bed several times. You are very much his type.” Sidon flushed a little at that. “No need to be embarrassed. Nor am I jealous. However, knowing that… I feel it is a little silly to not consider us friends- in the regard that we both love our Link’s, don’t we.”

Sidon had to nod at her logic “Yes, I suppose you are quite right.” Her hand moved forward to touch his hand which held the box.

“Will you let me see it, please?” He opened his palm and allowed her to open the lid. She took out the necklace but held it very carefully and with great respect, turning it slowly and surely before just as carefully placing it back in the box. “It is a glorious. The gems are so pure they even reflect the fading light.” She smiled up at him “I am sure Wild will adore it.”

Sidon grinned to himself as he safely put the box away “I plan to ask my Link to marry me. I’ve decided to bend, or rather break, tradition and choose for myself a mate that would make me happiest.”

Zelda nodded “Yes, though I approve of your choice. I also know that you understand there will still be some backlash because of it.”

Sidon chuckled “Do you speak from experience, your highness?”

“A little,” she moved to also lean against the railing and look down at the training yard. Her expression turned sorrowful.

“Can you… not marry your Link?” Sidon asked, thinking that was the reason for her change in disposition.

She was quite for a long while before brushing back a braid behind her ear “I do not know how much you know, but it is a little more complicated than that. In my world I share my Link with my dearest friend. A Princess form another realm that is parallel to ours. Both of us love Link, but we also have royal duties to our kingdom. We must marry and produce an heir. Though I would still share him even in this, for one of us it is an improbability. My friend, Midna, lives in the Twilight Realm. And though Link can go there, he must take the form of a wolf. Even then he cannot stay in that realm for long. He is a being of light after all. Prolonged expose to the Twilight realm gives him headaches and he begins to lose his powers after a time. Therefore, as Midna and I agreed, it is simply impossible for her to choose and have Link as her intended. More than that, however, even if it were possible, we both do not wish to put such a burden on our children. To have one parent be constantly busy and the other off in another kingdom entirely with another family? It would be cruel.” She sighed and then stilled, as if realizing she’d just committed some absolute impoliteness. “I’m so very sorry.” She tried to laugh it off “Link warned me you were easy to talk to. And now I fear I’ve run away with myself.”

“No. No, your highness.” Sidon tried to reassure her “Light, you may speak freely with me. It is not the first time I’ve been told I’m a good listener with a sympathetic ear. And after all, we are friends.” He winked.

Zelda was stunned for a moment and then laughed. She took another steadying breath as she tried to explain further “We all… are just enjoying what we have for as long as it lasts. Though I freely admit I am overjoyed that Link will be mine, Midna is still my dearest friend. And causing her such distress does not overjoy me in the least. If we ever have a daughter, I have already made up my mind to name her Midna. I know Link will agree to it.”

“How much longer do you hope you have?” Sidon inquired.

“I don’t hope, I know.” She turned away and leaned her back against the railing to look up at the ivy and star jasmine flowers that clung to the castle brickwork. “My informants tell me that my council and other prominent figures are growing rather tired of my amorous affairs with the Hero of Twilight. They will probably ask or demand that I desist such actions at the next deliberation; which will be held by the end of this year. I plan to ask Link to marry me the day before that meeting, so that they will not have time to formulate plans against it.”

“Do you really fear they would?” Sidon frowned “My people may find exception to me taking a Hylian as my mate but they would not outright take such drastic measures to stop such a thing.”

“Then you are very fortunate. Things are not so promising or understanding in our world.” She stood to her full height “I originally came up here to ask if you would join myself and the Princess of Time for morning tea tomorrow?”

 “I would be honored, Light.”

She smiled but as she turned to go she stopped and then looked back “Thank you, Prince Sidon. Please have a pleasant night.” Then she left.

 


	24. Marry Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those of you reading the straight sex fics that go along with this story, the Twilight Link/Zelda one was just posted, titled ‘Twilight Lover’. It will have multiple chapters once I get around to it. Pokemon Sword and Shield are coming out in three days and I plan to utterly drown myself in them. Not to mention I'm watching my husband play Death Stranding. It has two of my top ten fav actors in it- like I'm NOT going to watch him play that. Which is why the batch updates are early.

Link waited until it was well into night and everyone should be asleep before he quietly left his room and tried to seem nonchalant as he walked down the corridor and up the two flights of stairs to the more glorified guest bedrooms. Some of which had been outfitted for specific races. Naturally Link knew Sidon’s room had to be up there. Though he’d hoped to not run into anyone along the way he did have to pause at one of the windows that overlooked the garden. Time and Ocarina were sitting along the rim of the tallest fountain and appeared to be playing a duet, though it was muffled from where he was so he wasn’t entirely sure. Moving along he was just about to reach his destination when he and Twilight both rounded the corner and almost ran into one another.

“Oh, you’re up rather late.” Twilight joked “sneaking off to see Sidon?”

Link nodded before looking behind him. He wondered if Twilight had just come from there “Which room is it?”

“How would I know? Your Zelda put all of us next to one another on the lowest floor.”

“So you didn’t just come from Sidon’s room?” He wouldn’t have minded if the answer was yes. Though he had hoped to spend some time with the Prince just together.

Twilight smirked “Nope, I’m off to see my Zelda. And that’s where I’ll more than likely be sleeping every night, to be perfectly honest.”

“Oh,” a mixture of disappointment and also acceptance came over him “I understand. Well, it was-” he was grabbed and brought into a bruising kiss before pushed up against the wall. His tongue invaded Wild’s mouth and had him hard and panting within seconds. He lifted him up just a little higher to grind their hips together. When he did pull away, Wild slid to the floor with blushing pink cheeks.

“I didn’t say I was done, sweetheart.” Twilight kneeled down so he could caress a thumb over Wild’s lower lip as he grinned “Oh no, I’m not done with you quite yet. And I plan to enjoy another night with your Prince before I leave for good. All I’m saying is that at nighttime I know which bed I’m going to be sleeping in. Just as I’m sure you know which one you’ll be sleeping in.” He stood and held out a hand so he could pull Wild up. “Now as for Time,” he shrugged “I’ll be honest, I wouldn’t expect him back.”

“Why not?” Wild straightened his tunic “Did we do something?”

“No, nothing like that.” Twilight winked “He and I have been talking and I’m helping him win over his Zelda. And he just feels that it’s not very polite to still be playing around. And I agree with him.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Playing around when you are not in a relationship is fine. It’s your body and choice. But the moment you have an attraction for someone and you are going to pursue it… you owe it to that person to stop until they accept or decline your feelings. Then after that, you have the talk about monogamy.” He sighed as he patted Wild on the shoulder “All I’m saying is he wants to do the honorable thing and I’m pretty sure she likes him in return, so our trio is down to two.”

Well, that was alright with Wild. He’d miss Time but he also approved of what he was doing and wished him luck. Then Wild immediately thought of Knight and wondered if he’d be interested in joining them, but even the thought had him blushing. Knight seemed way too self-controlled and ethical for such a thing. He might even find them disgusting is they ever asked. Wild wasn’t sure he’d be able to take that kind of rejection. He wasn’t as sexually self-confident as Twilight.  

“I know that look.” Twilight’s eyes were wicked. “And don’t worry. I’m working on that.”

Wild turned away, feigning ignorance “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“ _Of course you don’t_.” He laughed as he smacked Wild on the butt as he left “Give Sidon a flourish for me!”

Wild was about to retort something akin to Twilight having sex too, but for some reason saying that seemed a little in poor taste. Was it because Twilight was with Zelda? Or that Sidon was alright because they’d both been with him but Zelda was strictly Twilight’s? Or was it just because Zelda was a Queen and Wild barely knew her so he felt it was disrespectful? Either way, he didn’t feel comfortable with it so he shut up and just went on his way.

He didn’t want to be thinking about this anyway. He needed to find Sidon and talk with him. It hadn’t started out as a big deal at the time but with every passing day Wild thought about what Sidon had said and was beginning to worry.

_“In the future, when everything is back to normal, I have something I must ask you.”_

That’s what Sidon had said, but what did that mean? Was he… worried that Link wanted to continue seeing other people once all his counterparts were gone? He thought he’d made it perfectly clear that he didn’t. Finally coming upon the doors Link found that they were color coded; red, orange, blue, and green. If the colors were meant to represent the different races of the kingdom then there was no question that Zora would be blue.  And since there were no other Zora in the castle then he didn’t have to worry about disturbing anyone.  So he just knocked on every door until he heard Sidon’s voice call out “You may enter!”

When the Zora Prince saw it was him he turned away from where he’d been taking off his jewelry. In the middle of the spacious room was a large heated pool with whispers of steam coming off the surface. Looking around, however, he noticed there was no hylian style bed.  “Link, my dearest what brings you here so late?”

Link gave him a look “You. Did you honestly think I would still want to sleep in my own bed when I now have you in the castle?” He shook his head as if in disbelief “It’s still sort of odd to think you’re actually here. I’m so use to missing you when I’m here that it’s weird to be here and not feel that way.”

Sidon’s eyes warmed “I feel the same.  But unfortunately,” he gestured around the room “there is no bed for you here.”

“I was noticing that.” He frowned.

“Why don’t you take some of the coverlets and blankets from another room and bring them here.” Link nodded, quickly dashing out. He stole pillows and a down comforter from one of the Rito rooms and then a quilt from a Gerudo room. Dragging them back into Sidon’s room as if they were the spoils of war the Prince had to laugh as Wild made himself a little nestlike bed. “Will you be comfortable enough?”

“Sidon, I sleep on the ground under the stars with nothing but a fire some nights. Remember? This is great.” He was pounding a pillow into submission while Sidon moved to submerge himself in the water up to his chin. “How is it?”

“Very warm and extremely pure. I would not be surprised if this water came from the domain itself.” He sighed

It was then Link remembered what he came here to ask. Leaning up out of his makeshift bed he propped himself up on his arms “Sidon, what did you mean when you said that you needed to ask me something after all this was done?”

Sidon’s eyes opened but they looked practically anywhere but at Link. “Nothing. I just wanted to discuss something was all. Later, though.”

“If you felt it was important enough to discuss with me then that isn’t nothing.” He countered, only to see Sidon close his eyes.

“Link,” he sighed again “I just… I don’t think now is the best time.”

“We are all alone,” he licked his lips “for once. How is this not the perfect time?” When Sidon still looked so uncertain Link truly began to worry. “Sidon…” he took a breath “What we’re doing now is not how I want our relationship to continue. I’m fine with it for right now because it’s fun and I know that eventually it will stop once everyone is back where they should be. And when that happens, I’ll be happy to just go back to being you and me.” He tried to give a reassuring smile, but then another thought occurred to him. Maybe that had nothing to do with it at all.

_“Something I need to ask you.”_

Asking him implied he wanted Link’s permission. What possible thing did Sidon feel he needed permission for?

Sidon face fell as he chuckled “Oh, Link.” He swam forward until he was at the side with Link leaning down to look at him. “That is exactly what I want too. More so, even. In fact, I never want to be parted from you for as long as I live. Link, please bring me the small box that I have in my pack.” He gestured to the satchel over on the vanity. Link crawled out of the blankets and then returned with the entire bag. Opening it up he rummaged around and pulled out a small white box. He looked it over but didn’t open it as Sidon stretched out a hand and untied the silver ribbon that he’d painstakingly done at the top. “I had hoped to be a bit more romantic when I gave you this, but I confess I was anxious and eager to give it to you as well.”

Link wasn’t sure what he meant as he lifted off the top of the box and looked inside. It was a silver necklace of the same metal all Zora jewelry was made of, but the chain was thin and short in length. The perfect size for a Hylian neck. As Link lifted the necklace up he saw the three round cut sapphire pendant shimmered brilliantly even in the low light. As he looked at them they seemed to glitter like the ocean itself. “It’s beautiful, Sidon.” He unclasped the chain to fastened it around his neck. As it fell the pendant seemed to be cradled right within the dip of his collar bones.

“This is a replica I had made for you of the Zora sapphire. An heirloom that was lost to our people a long time ago.” Sidon began as Link continued to look down and admire it. “It was something originally given as an offering of everlasting love and intent.” He saw the blonde paused at his words and look up “It was given by the hair to the throne to whomsoever they chose as their mate.”

“Sidon?” His mouth went lax, not believe what he was hearing.

“Marry me, Link.” Sidon grinned “It’s something I should have asked you a long time ago.”

Link’s hand came to cover his mouth in shock “W-What?! But I’m a Hylian and-”

“And I don’t care. It wasn’t like I would ever truly love someone else after you anyway. You’re it for me, Link. Have been sense I first asked you to help me save my home on that bridge.”

Link gulped, having a difficult time processing that his wildest dream had just come true. It couldn’t be a prank or even a joke because Sidon would never do that. It had to be real.

Sidon had just asked him to marry him!!!

His second hand came to cover his mouth as full blow awkwardness and exhilaration overcame him. “Are you serious?!” He nearly shrieked.

“Completely,” Sidon beamed.

“Yes!” Link scrambled out of the blankets and uncaring that he was still wearing clothing launched himself at Sidon’s head as they went crashing into the water. He kissed him and when they came up for air Link said again “Yes, absolutely yes!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next updates probably after Christmas.


	25. Strange Creatures and Outfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry there arn't more chapters with this update, but I kind of wanted to see what ppl comment with this and gauge readers reactions to Knight and his kinks. So please, is you like it and are not too busy, leave a comment.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and have a Happy Holiday Season!

Wild was curled up on his makeshift bed when a gentle hand rocked him awake. Looking up he saw Time was standing above him, looking insistent and impatient. “Time?” He put a finger to Wild’s lips then pointed over to Sidon. Link turned his head to see the Prince was still asleep. Daylight was barely peeking in through the window and lighting up the room. Just how early was it? Link yawned as he leaned up and stretched.

“What is it?” He asked in a hushed whisper. Time pointed for his to follow. “Alright, let me get dressed.”  It was then he realized that his previous clothes were all wet. “Oh… Um let me look in my bag for a moment.” After rummaging around he decided to just wear his all white Hylian tunic, pants, and cloak. Time looked him up and down with a raised brow but Link just shrugged “This is,” How to explain? Well, he’d originally chosen it because it was white and now he was secretly engaged but the original reason he’d dyed this outfit this way was because “It’s my Hylian version of an Ezio outfit. Too much?” Time didn’t seem to understand what he just said but he shrugged and then pointed for Link to follow him again. “Alright I’m coming.”

They went out to the garden and Wild saw that Knight was crouched behind a bush. Time kneeled down and Wild followed his lead until they were right up next to him. “Where is Twilight?” He asked in a hushed whisper.

“With Sheikah down in the catacombs beneath the castle to decipher the ancient text.”

Peeking over the top branches and leaves Wild observed a creature he’d never seen before sitting on the ledge of one of the fountains sleeping peacefully. It was incredibly adorable with its bright yellow fur and cherry red cheeks. The tips of its long ears dipped in black. And then a springy tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. It yawned and then stretched in the sunlight before settling down again.

“What is that?” Wild asked

Time shrugged but Knight just shook his head “It’s something I’ve never seen before, and I’ve seen quite a bit. It looks too cute to be an enemy. Usually monsters have a grotesque or unintelligent look to them. That’s why I told Time to get you. I was hoping you would know.”

“Not a clue.”

“So it’s not from this world?”

“Nope. Never seen anything like that.” Wild rose to his full height and came out from behind the bush. He managed to walk about half way before the tail twitched and the animal opened its big brown eyes. It blinked at Wild but didn’t move to run away. “It’s alright little one. I’m not going to hurt you.” Wild held up his hands but the animal just turned its entire body around until its butt was facing Link.

“Pika.” It said in a dismissive tone.

“Well,” Knight and Time came to stand beside Wild as they looked down that the animal. “I’m even more doubtful it’s an enemy. It would have attacked you if it were.”

“Were you two hanging back just in case it attacked me?” Wild gave them a look.

“That was not my intension, no. However, you did choose to walk out first of your own volition.” Knight corrected. His hand was still poised on his sword hilt just in case.

Wild sighed before turned back to the animal. The brown eyes were staring at them now curiously and the black nose was sniffing. “Maybe we can eat it? I wonder if it tastes good.” Immediately the creature turned on them and glared at Wild. Little sparks came from its red cheeks as it cried out and enveloped Wild in electricity. Being zapped by electrical currents was not new to Wild, but this one certainly stung more than just getting hit with a thunder blade or keese.  When it was done he flopped to the ground, dizzy and couching from the shock.

“I think it’s sentient and can understand you.” Came Knight’s somewhat sarcastic reply.

“ _Oh, do you think so?!_ ” Wild wanted to retort and would have if it had been Twilight speaking, but since it was Knight he kept quiet. He didn’t know why exactly, but he always got the feeling he shouldn’t talk back to him. Even though his other counterpart had not done a single thing to indicate he’d be punished for it. Knight just exuded this quiet dominance, and Wild had quite figured out if the dominance was friendly or aggressive. Time helped Wild stand back up while Knight moved closer to the creature.

He tried to offer out his hands but the yellow creature just gave him the same distrustful glare “I’m sorry little one. He’s acustomed to hunting for his food and doesn’t know any better. We are not going to eat you, I promise.” Time moved around to his opposite side and held out a rice ball. Where the other man got the food from was anyone’s guess. But they neither knew nor cared, as instantly the yellow animal’s mood changed. It moved closer to sniff the rice ball and then took it out of Time’s hand. It started eating and omitting cute happy noises that just had all of them awing. After it was done with the rice ball the creature looked to Knight and Time but seemed more curious and approachable.

“Do you have a name little guy?” Knight asked.

“Pikachu!”

“Oh, that is a cute name. Where are you from?”

“Pi Pika chu chu pika ki pichu!”

“So…you can only say your name?” Pikachu nodded “Very well then. Do you wish to stay with us till we get you back home?” Pikachu cheered again and then jumped on Time’s shoulder. Knight reached out a hand and scratched under the monster’s chin.

“We’re keeping it!?” Wild asked “Shouldn’t we release it back into the wild?”

“That would be unwise. It is safer for everyone if it remains in our care.”

“It shocked me! How is that safer? What if it shocks someone else?”

“You were going to eat it. It defended itself and nothing more.” Knight picked up the Pikachu in his hands. “Do you swear to not shock anyone else?” Pikachu’s ears flicked and then his gaze looked over at Wild.

“Pika chupi?”

“He’s fair game.” Knight smirked.

“What!” Wild balked. His previous uncertainty with Knight vanished as he saw the mirth in his eyes.

“Piiika.” Pikachu nodded his head.

“See? He swears not to hurt anyone but you. Besides if this small monster is from another world it should really stay with us regardless.”

Wild could only look on as the creature, Pikachu, continued to purr and make cute noises as Time took him back and started to pet him.

[](https://imgur.com/IywgmIf)

Mustering up his nerve Wild moved forward to pet him as well but Pikachu stopped being cute and sparked its cheek threateningly. “Oh come on! Why are all the animals just naturally obedient to everyone but me?!”

“Possibly because we don’t eat them.” Knight’s smirk only grew. He looked over and winked at Pikachu “Right Pikachu?” Pikachu smiled before leaning up to lick Time’s cheek. “We should take him to the Queens and Princess.” Knight looked to Time “I think they would enjoy something cute.”

Wild gave Time a sideways glare before turning around “I’m going back to-” His words were cut off as the earth shook and then tendrils of blue light seemed to shoot out of the ground and envelop Wild. He turned to call out to his counterparts but in a fleeting glimpse saw they were meeting the same fate. He closed his eyes from the bright light and crouched to the ground to protect his body for an impending attack, but no pain stung his skin. If anything, his skin felt cooler and more revealing. After a moment of nothing the birdsong from the garden twittered in his ears. Taking that as a sign that everything was alright Wild opened his eyes and after looking around he stood up and then turned to Time and Knight.

“Are you both al-” He lost what he was going to say as they too opened their eyes and saw what they were wearing.

Time looked completely different as he was dressed in all black and his skin was a dark gray with glowing red eyes. He looked positively demonic and possessed. Pikachu cried out in fear and leaped from his shoulder into Knight’s arms. Knight was no longer dressed in his green tunic and blue scarf but rather a gray and blue trainee armor tunic set. It was the clothing used for Knights in training before they officially became members of the Royal Guard and gained their dark blue and crimson uniform with white boots.

“What happened to your clothes?” He looked to Time “And you?! You are still Time, right?”

Time nodded but seemed surprised at even his own change as he looked at his hands and then up and down his body. “Before you go questioning us,” Knight arched an eyebrow as he looked him up and down “Mind explaining yourself?”

Wild looked down and was absolutely appalled. The reason his skin had felt cooler was literally because he was wearing a pink cheerleader outfit. His chest was barely covered by a little pink sleeveless top with white trim. His midriff was full exposed. The pleated skirt hugged tight to his hips and was only just long enough to cover the curve of his posterior but nothing more. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a matching pink bow. He wore little yellow tennis shoes, and in each of his hands was a giant pompom. “I-” He blushed clear down to his collar bone as embarrassment threatened to choke him into silence. “I-don’t-” He closed his eyes and turned to walk away. It wasn’t that he was wearing feminine clothes that flustered him so much, but rather that he was wearing them in front of Knight. His counterpart probably now though he was a compete freak. Maybe if he hurried back into the castle and ran back to his room he could change and try to laugh all this off later.

“Wait,” Knight called after him. “Neither of you are in any state to go walking around like that. Come to my room. I’ll make sure no one sees you. You can hide there until I bring you a change of clothes.” As much as Wild just wanted to be swallowed up by the earth itself, that sounded like a much better idea so Wild nodded.

Knight led them to his room and thankfully they didn’t run into anyone else. Wild was surprised to see that he actually did not have one of the more luxuriant rooms. Instead of the opulence that was customary in the guest rooms, Knight’s room looked more like a servant’s quarters. Very nicely maintained and clean but sparse with only a bed, closet, and washroom. “Wait here and I’ll be back with some tunics.” True to his word he returned in less than five minutes, but Pikachu was no longer with him. He handed the tunics over but when Time and Wild tried to take off their outfits they found they couldn’t. They wouldn’t budge even an inch. Time was the first to get fed up as he took out his sword and tried to cut the fabric, but it just repaired itself.

“Alright, these are obviously not ordinary clothes.” Knight looked down at his own outfit “And I’m going to hazard a guess that this has to do with Twilight being down in the catacombs. Time, you should go and see if you can find him and Sheikah.” Time nodded and hurriedly left the room.

Wild whined as he sat down on the bed. Time at least was fully clothed enough to go out, but he was too embarrassed and ashamed to be caught dead in this outfit. He couldn’t let the Zeldas see him like this! He didn’t even want Sidon to see him like this! This outfit was even more revealing then his Gerudo one. At least that had pants. He pulled down at the skirt which only measured and inch or two longer than groin level. He knew he may not have a choice as if got later and later in the day, but until he knew this outfit was permanent with no way out of it he wanted to save his reputation while he still could.

“Can I stay here?” He asked. As much as he didn’t want Knight to keep seeing him like this he guessed the damage was already done.

Knight turned and looked him up and down, gauging his current emotions. Wild sat there on his bed with his knees closed tightly together while his hands tried in vain to pull down that skimpy mini skirt. The blush coloring his face was such a nice compliment to the pink he was wearing. He was just so cute with his unspoken desire and hesitation. It made Knight want to just devour him. He wondered if Wild was truthfully unaware of his own appeal, or if he was just playing a part exceptionally well. In the end it didn’t really matter to him. Wild absently licked his full lips and chanced a glance his way. He was obviously uneasy and waiting for Knight to answer his question. “If you desire. I don’t mind.” He watch as Wild relaxed a little “But may I ask you something?” It was the perfect opportunity. But he was not a man that liked loose ends. He wanted some questions answered first before he gave Wild what he so desperately was craving.

“I guess.” Wild glanced off to the side. He just couldn’t meet the other man’s gaze.

“Is the reason you watch me one of passion or admiration?”

Wild felt like he couldn’t breathe. Had it really been that obvious? Oh, of course it had. Well there was no use denying it “Both.” He admitted.

“But you and the Zora Prince are together, correct?” Wild nodded “The others seemed very comfortable around Prince Sidon as well, though they do not appear to have a romantic affiliation with him. They are obviously interested in their Zeldas. Why, then, are they so affectionate with your significant other?”

That was possibly the nicest and roundabout way of asking if they were all fucking, but Wild did give him credit for it. He knew this sort of question might come up sooner or later “Sidon is mine, but we are currently enjoying an open relationship with the other Link’s at this time.” He frowned as he then corrected “But not Time. He’s not interested anymore. It’s actually just me and Twilight.” His blush darkened. It sounded so bad when he said it out loud. What was wrong with him?! And now Knight, with how honorable and just he was, would definitely think he was some perverted freak. “And your lover knows?”

Wild took offense at that “Of course. I don’t lie and cheat.” He jumped when Knight pushed the lock on his door into place with a snap. Thinking the other man was about to give him a lecture Wild tried to defend himself “I’m sorry if you think that’s dirty or contemptible but,” He took a steadying breath as he then turned to fix a hard glare at Knight “But it’s also none of your buis-” He watched as Knight turned and suddenly that dominance from earlier had an additional warm seductive gleam in his eyes. He smirked at Wild’s shocked face.

“I can understand why you would think that.” Knight told him in a low voice that spoke of restrained desire and erotic tension “But let me assure you, just because I’m an honorable knight on the streets does not mean I won’t pull out and cum all over your fucked open asshole while you dip and make a mess on those nice white sheets.” Wild shivered and the hands at the hem of his skirt went to push down his interested erection.

“Oh,” He gulped “I… thought you wouldn’t be into it.”

“I wouldn’t be if you were disrespecting your lover, but since he knows that’s a different matter entirely. One that I’d be more than happy to engage in.” He came to stand in front of Wild and look down at him. The fact that he was standing and the other sitting was a subtle power move and Knight enjoyed watching Wild shiver once more. Unlike Twilight this boy seemed to be a very responsive submissive. Knight could just imagine all the fun they would have together.

“I admit I enjoy it when my partners are obedient. So tell me the truth. Would you mind another player in your little game?” Wild was both turned on and a little intimidated as he nodded. Knight just smiled down at him. “Do you think you can handle me?”

Wild blinked as if not understanding “Handel you?”

“I’m strictly a top. I don’t bottom.” He leaned down so that they were talking face to face. “I like my partners submissive, obedient and eager to please me. You’re intimidated by me. That’s alright. I can use that to further your excitement and make you beg for more. Lingering on the edge of anticipation to see what I might do to you is pleasure for us both.” He leaned down to stoke a stray curl behind Wild’s ear “And if would be pleasure, Wild. I don’t enjoy fear or unwanted pain. I won’t do anything you do not like and we will have a safe word as well as a color system. I will check in with you before and after I do anything to make sure you agree with what is about to happen. That is why I am asking if you think you can handle me. Is this agreeable to you?”

Wild was nearly shaking as he nodded again. It took him a moment to understand all that but eventually he said “I think so.”

“Think?” That didn’t sound very confident. His eyes seemed to notice everything about Wild and he asked “Are you shaking because you are scared to tell me no?” Being too afraid to even say no immediately had Knight backtracking and thinking this was a huge mistake “You do not have to be. There will be no punishment or consequences to your refusal.” He removed his hand as he moved away. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to make you so uncomfortable. I shall unlock the door?”

“No!” Wild raised his hands as he stood to stop him and then bit his lower lip at his own exclamation. He appreciated the space but immediately felt bad for making Knight think he was rejecting him. “No.” He sat back down with a flop. “I didn’t mean to sound so unsure. I have no problems with you joining Twilight and I if you want to. Even Sidon is also ok, but I have never done the sort of sex you’re describing. Which I think you are trying to say you want to… tie me up?” He looked to Knight for confirmation.

“Yes. I would enjoy tying you up.” Knight answered flatly “Among other things.”

Wild nodded “Alright. I wouldn’t mind trying that. Can you…tell me what else you want to try with me?”

Hearing that Wild wanted to talk about it and come to a better understanding had Knight reconsidering. His posture loosened and became less formal as he rested a hand on his hip “I’m only into what you are going to enjoy. I like instructing my partners to do things and having them obey.  I enjoy punishing them if they make a mistake and rewarding them with verbal praise or stimulation when they do good. Punishment will only be what we agree upon. I usually prefer spanking as it does not leave any damage to the body and can make the skin more sensitive to thrusting later. I enjoy dirty talk and erotic humiliation, but to a respectful degree.”

“Can you give me an example of that?” Wild knew exactly what Knight meant because it was the same thing Twilight had done so many times before, but he wanted to hear what Knight would say. He wanted to hear it with his voice. What would he call him? How would he admonish him?

Knight’s gaze did a long slowly scan of Wild’s body and then he said “I can see that tent you’re trying to hide. Do you really need dick that badly? You didn’t have to wear a skirt to make it easier for me to fuck you, but I enjoy the sight of you trying to act all cute and innocent just the same. How about you pull down your panties and let me cum in them. Then you can put them back on and every time I see you I’ll know what a filthy fucking whore you are.” He watched as Wild’s eyes grew glassy and needy with every word. He smirked as he saw the other man’s erection twitched under the skirt. He was curious to see just how far he could go with this so he added “I’ll even tell Twilight and see if he wants to add to the stickiness you’ll be feeling. Or maybe I’ll make him kneel and lick my cum off you while I watch.” Wild still looked absolutely into it. “Oh, look at you. Fantasizing about it already? What would Sidon think if you came back thoroughly fucked and leaking cum all over the floor?” Wild closed his eyes and had to stifle a moan. “Answer me.”

“He’d be annoyed that he wasn’t able to watch.” Wild managed another whole body shiver. “And then fuck me himself so there was even more cum to leak out.” He gasped and trembled. His hands pushed down at his crotch as a wet stain spread over the fabric.

Now it was Knight who wanted to moan. It was only because of his years of training and tightly held control that he had the fortitude to hold himself back from bending Wild over his bed and ripping those panties right off his hips. Satisfied with the other Hylian’s answers, and the fact that he just came untouched, Knight nodded his understanding. He leaned down and ever so gently and quickly gave a kiss to Wild lips “Good boy.” He absolutely purred. Wild moved forward to initiate another kiss but Knight pulled away. By the goddesses above he was going to enjoy Wild so fucking much once they were done coming to an understanding. “I said before a color system and safe word would be established. That last part is non-negotiable.” He moved to sit down next to Wild on the bed. “I enjoy control, but only when it is given willingly. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Is there anything that would be considered rather extreme that you are into?”

Knight considered his many items, toys, and restraints. “I do have a riding crop.”

Wild cringed “You might wanna save that for Twilight. I don’t mind a little pain, but it has to be mild. For example, biting is fine. I like biting. And the spanking you said earlier would be alright.”

Knight nodded “Is there anything you do not enjoy?”

Wild tried to think of anything specific off the top of his head. “I’m pretty open minded. As long as you tell me what’s about to happen I’m willing to try new things. I like both gentile and rough sex, and double penetration.” He twiddled his thumbs absently as he looked off to one side of the room “I prefer being the one who’s submissive, so to speak. But I think that’s probably just fine with you. The stuff you said earlier was perfect. It was very erotic. I’m fine with that as long as it’s only in a bedroom type situation and I know you don’t truly mean it.”

Wild wondered if he was not explaining himself well enough again but Knight just nodded as if he didn’t need further explanation. “I understand. There is a fine line between kinky and insulting. And some things are only alright to say in very specific situations. Rest assured outside of heated moments I will only call you Wild or kid.”

Wild frowned at that “I’m not a kid. And regarding things I don’t like, nothing… unsanitary.”

Knight laughed “That was already not an option, I promise. I’m not into that either.”

Wild giggled slightly “Good. Then I can’t really think of anything else.” He lost his breath as Knight gently grasped his chin and turned his head to look at him. His mouth was so close that as he spoke the warmth of his breath rolled over Wild’s parted pink lips.

“Green means you wish to continue. Yellow means to slow down or change to something else if you are getting too stimulated. Red, naturally, means that you do not wish to do something and that I should choose something else. The safe word, which you will choose, is an absolute stop to everything. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Wild gulped as the fingers at his chin curved up and a palm was pressed against his cheek.

Knight breathed in deeply as his gaze focused in on that pretty neck. “I think out of all of us you are the one who is by far the most beautiful. Just the right amount of feminine and masculine.” To be honest, though he enjoyed Twilight’s more manly assets and charm Wild was more his type. A cute little twink begging to have his mouth stuffed with cock.

Wild flushed to the tips of his ears at the compliment. It was always a turn on to know others found him pretty. “If any of us is masculine it’s you.” He admitted honestly. Trying to repay the compliment as he awaited the kiss he was hoping was about to come.

Knight smirked at that “This is why I wanted to have you first. I know of Twilight’s interest, but he was not as polite and cute as you were. Stealing glances and watching me when you thought I wasn’t looking. It was downright adorable.” He leaned forward with his body even though he still wasn’t kissing Wild just yet. “And now here you are in my bed talking about what you’d like me to do to you.” He tilted his head ever so slightly and nipped Wild’s lower lip “What’s you safe word sweetheart?”

Wild was trying to think as his upper body was being pushed down onto the bedspread with Knight looming over him and straddling his hips “Apple.” Wild offered a little breathlessly. His legs parted as Knight’s body came closer. The other man noticed this and he gave Wild a delightful look.

“Very good.” Wild wanted to shiver again at Knight’s pleased tone “We’ll take it slow for now. I don’t want to break you just after I got you here. So how about we start with seeing exactly what you have to offer.” A hand went to the top of Wild’s knee. Knight’s eyes never left Wild’s as his hand slid down to his thigh and then under the skirt to move it upward.

Wild was breathing heavily when a thought occurred to him. “But we can’t! The clothes won’t come off remember?” Wild yelped as a hand was roughly shoved under his skirt and the white panties he had been wearing were completely pulled to his knees.

Knight grinned wickedly as he leaned down and smelled the fabric with a long inhale “You smell just as sweet as I thought you would.” He pulled the underwear off the rest of the way and tossed it behind him “Would you look at that? Very convenient magic.” He then spread Wild’s legs wide apart so he could see everything. “Now, lets’ see if you taste just as sweet as you smell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone asking 'Why did you put pokemon in the fic?', two reasons.  
> This fic is called 'Jumping the Shark' for a reason and it probably is the only time I'd be able to do something like this and yet still have it make some sense within the universe and plot I've constructed.  
> And I just have a mighty need for Pikachu and Link to be friends.


	26. What's Your Color?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back to the wacky smutty humorous adventures of 'Jumping the Shark'!  
> And I am super happy to announce this series now has a Co-Creator/ Editor, Oasis! (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ♥
> 
> She and I will be working together from now on to make every sex scene as heated and erotic as possible! ❥  
> So stay tuned and be sure to smash the bookmark button if you wanna be immediately informed of new chapters! ❥

“Do you enjoy my mouth on you?”

Wild moaned as he rocked his hips up into Knight’s teasing sucking lips and licking tongue. Hearing his voice say such filthy things was quite erotic. When Twilight said them it turned him on too, but his tone was more playful and jesting. Knight’s tone was all dark predatory dominance. He knew he was in control and liked it that way. He got off on Wild squirming and falling apart with everything he did. He licked the underside of Wild’s cock as his hands groped and pulled his ass cheeks apart. The thumbs pulled and stretched him but didn’t penetrate him. Other than the underwear Wild was still mostly clothed.

“You’re very cute you know. All pink and pretty like this.” He gave a suck to Wild’s testacles before popping off with a perverted lick of his lips. “Even right here,” he pressed a thumb against his anus “is pink.” Wild gasped and wished Knight would slip the thumb inside him already. It was so much easier to get off when there was something inside him. “You’re making quite the mess of your skirt.” Knight smirked at the stained fabric where the hem just covered the tip of his leaking cock. “Just look at how wet you are. You have wanted this for a while, I know. I just didn’t think it was this shameful.” An idea came to him in the moment and he chuckled. “Tell me Princess, just how long have you wanted me to fuck you?” He rolled up the skirt so Wild’s naked hips were on full display. His eyes enjoyed the view from his erect cock and over his flat stomach to the lower part of his pink top. Wild was watching him breathlessly but had not answered his question.

If Wild had not answered because he chose to be disobedient, then Knight would have punished him accordingly for it. However, Wild really didn’t seem like the type that was inclined to purposeful defiance, something he knew Twilight would be. Knight had pegged Wild as the kind of bottom that really enjoyed pleasing his more dominant partner. A mind frame that was the perfect opposite to Knight’s own preferences. No, Wild had not answered because he was rapidly becoming aroused and he was relatively new to this form of play. So though Knight knew he needed reminding, it would be a gentle one.

“Oh sweetheart,” Knight purred as he came to loom over the younger man with his own broader frame. He saw Wild’s pupils dilate as he released a hitched breath. Oh the little one had definitely liked that. Knight’s right hand skimmed up and over his leg to touch across his stomach and then pull up just the left half of the shirt. The fabric stretched diagonally but exposed Wild’s nipple while the other remained covered. “When I ask you a question I expect an immediate answer.” He pinched the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and watched as Wild gasped and arched his back. He cringed as if in pain but still seemed to enjoy it. “Now, let’s try again. How long have you wanted to fuck me?”

“Since I met you.” Wild nearly whimpered in response.

“Very good, and a perfect answer. You know just how to flatter me, don’t you Princess?” Knight leaned down so their lips were almost touching. “Raise your hands gorgeous, I’m going to tie you to the bed.”

Wild nodded as he shivered in anticipation, raising his hands above his head. Knight took off the leather straps around his wrists. At first Wild was confused because they looked nothing like a restraint and just part of his armor. That was until Knight showed them to him and rotated them over to expose the inside. On the other side of the softened leather was a thin metal plate that followed along the edge seam. “These are usually my wrist guards, but I had them modified to fit other uses too.” Knight explained. “I’m going to use these to link your wrists together. Then I will use my belt to tie these to the headboard. Do you understand?” Wild nodded. As Knight began to wrap the cuff around his wrists Wild noticed that they had different levels of snap holes. Knight experimented with one, finding it fit Wild’s wrists snuggly, and then went up to the next one. When he was done he skimmed a finger along the leather and then tested to see if he was able to wiggle it inside.

“W-What are you doing?” Wild asked then shrunk back at Knight’s intense concentrated look. “Sorry. Should I only talk when you ask me a question?”

“No,” Knight said in a rather calming tone. “You may speak freely. Especially if it’s because you are unsure or curious.” He then took off his belt and moved Wild’s hands over his head. “I’m testing to make sure they are not too tight. Can you wiggle and feel your fingertips?”

Wild tested this new position and just how much range of movement he had. He could move and even pull slightly at the restraints and they were not cutting into his skin. “Yes. This feels alright.”

“Is anything hurting?”

“No.”

“Good,” Knight smirked as he brushed a thumb over Wild’s cheek. “I don’t want to hurt you. But I’m not letting you get away until I’ve had my fun either.” Wild felt a surge of renewed eagerness at his praise and pressed into his touch craving more.

 “What’s your color sweetheart?”

“Green.” Wild answered immediately, causing Knight to grin.

“You learn fast.” He moved to kiss along Wild’s jaw and down his neck. His hands slid down his arms to his chest. His fingers pushed the tight fitting pink shirt all the way up so his nipples were completely exposed. “I haven’t had a dessert like you in a very long time.” Knight nearly purred in a pleased tone “I hope you don’t mind if I devour you,” He looked up to wink at Wild “just a little.” Seeing such an angelic handsome face say things so sexual with no hint of embarrassment was its own form of sexy.

“Yes,” Wild shivered with anticipation, trying to strain his chest up to Knight’s full lips. He really hoped Knight was about to do what Wild thought he was about to do. “Please… take me.”

Knight chuckled “I will, sweetheart, when I’m ready.” Wild gasped as Knight gave a long lick to the first one. “You’re nipples are so soft. Has anyone ever made you orgasm by just sucking them?” Wild shook his head, no. “I think I could make you. How about it Princess, can you come without being touched for me?”

Wild’s cheeks blushed but he swallowed his courage and said “Um I…” He paused to gauge Knight’s reaction before asking “Maybe.”

Knight gave him a telling smirked as pushed Wild’s shirt up and then let it sit around his shoulders. He used the wadded up front part of the material as a makeshift gag. “I’m going to suck your tits and finger you but not touch your cock. I want you to cum around me in less than five minutes.” As he said this one hand slid down between his parted legs “If you do. I’ll let you make a request. If you don’t, I’ll give you five spankings.” Wild moaned again around the gag. Just before Knight went to work he pulled the cloth back for just a second to ask “Color Princess?”

“Super green.”

He placed the gag back with a wink. “That’s what I love to hear.” He bent his head down and rolled his tongue around one nipple before biting the little nub as it hardened from his touch. Its sister he rolled in his fingers before flicking with his thumb, casing Wild to moan even louder as his back arched. “That’s it Princess be as loud as you want. I love to hear my partners as I play with them.” He gave a long suck as he nibbled into the skin. When he pulled back there was a very telling mark. “Oh dear, I hope your fish boyfriend doesn’t mind.” The finger circling around his ass had still not entered him despite Wild’s little move to beg Knight to do so. “You really are burning to have me inside you.” Wild nodded as best he could as he spread his legs wider.

“Oh what an accommodating whore you are.” Knight chuckled. “I know you want my cock. Trust me, I’m going to enjoy watching you drip onto the sheets when I’m done with you. But let’s see if you’re tight enough first. After all this hole has been fucked by everyone but me. I think I’m a little insulted.” Wild whined as he tried to rock his hips up. Immediately Knight pulled his fingers away and snapped them “Uh-ah, nothing touched that cock. Remember?” Wild nodded as he settled back down. “That’s a good boy, now calm down.” His mouth moved to suck a mark against the other nipple “I’m only teasing Princess. I’ll give you what you want.”

Wild had expected one or maybe two fingers, because that’s what everyone did. Knight just went straight to three. He gasped and groaned as something of substance was finally roughly fucking into him. Knight’s palm practically slapping against his testacles. It hurt slightly but had Wild’s arousal climbing incredibly fast.

“You have less than a minute, sweetheart.” Knight warned in an amused tone. What? Wild did not remember time having moved that fast. NO! He wanted the reward not the spanking! Though he was sure Knight would make him enjoy the spanking too. No he could still win this! He just needed to think sexy thoughts.

He remembered back to that time by the fire with Twilight and Time. With an inward sigh Wild lamented that he did miss being able to play with Time, though that session alone together had certainly been something for the books. Brushing that worry aside, Wild concentrated on how Twilight’s tongue and mouth had driven him absolutely crazy. To the point that he’d been deep throating Time so hard that the man had cum down his throat, remained hard, and then cum a second time. He remembered how when he’d pulled off, Time had leaned forward to wipe a drop of his own cum from Wild’s lips. At the moment Wild had been slightly embarrassed, due to the fact that Time’s more classic looking attractive features had been the picture of ruffled and blissful. Then his counterpart had smiled at him and mouthed the words ‘Thank you’.

It was really the only praise he’d ever received from Time, naturally, and it had meant the world to him. His body clamped down as his first orgasm rolled through him. He made sure to clench down on Knight’s fingers nice and tight. The last thing he wanted was for this counterpart to think it wouldn’t be pleasurable to be inside him.

“ _Such a good boy_. That was gorgeous.” Knight chuckled “And with two second to spare. Impressive. I’m not so thrilled that you got my pants all sticky, but I’m very proud of you.” Knight finally leaned up and kissed Wild’s parted mouth. Pushing his tongue inside and quickly catching Wild’s own in a lazy war. “You deserve a reward for that. What would you like?” He pulled the fabric away from Wild’s mouth.

Wild licked his lips “Can you take your clothes off?”

Knight leaned down to whisper against his lips “You could say it a bit sexier. Come on now, just what do you want from me cutie?”

Wild found it hard to think when their mouths were this close. He loved kissing and wanted more. Talk sexier? Well, he could do that. “I wanna see your body.” He breathed out. He rocked his pelvis and leaking cock upward just for emphasis. His sex was only slightly flaccid, but with the right stimulation it would be up again in no time. “I wanna know if all my fantasies are true. Do you really have some strong muscles under all that armor?” That was probably good, but he could do a little better. “The kind that are perfect for holding me down with? I’d like to look at your thighs and wonder just how hard you could fuck me.” That was a nice touch, and totally truthful. Oh yes, he was really getting into this. His sapphire blue eyes blinked up to catch Knight’s as he spoke in a nearly hushed whisper “And I’m really hoping you have a nice fat cock for me. I don’t like,” he licked his lips again before leaning back with a somewhat pouty face “ ** _small things_**.”

Knight eyes went from enjoying and interested to smoldering in an instant. “Insulting me? You’ve picked up quite the slutty mouth from our counterpart, haven’t you?” Wild knew he should be embarrassed, but he truthfully wasn’t. Knight’s expression didn’t look all that chastising either.

Wild’s eyes trailed down the front of the white Hylian overtunic until he tried to angle his head to look at where Knight’s groin was “I’ve learned a few other things too.” Wild wrapped his legs around Knight’s hips. “Would you like me to show you?”

Knight growled in his ear “You’re not the one in control here, I am.”

“Then prove it.” Wild moaned as he pulled against the restrains and loved how he couldn’t get away. “Use me.”

Knight practically grinned “Use you? Is that what gets you off, Princess? Having control taken away and given only mindless pleasure in return?” Wild nodded eagerly “So you can forget about everything so long as there’s a thick dick in your ass? Or are you one of those tender sweet types that gets off to getting their partner off?”

“Both.”

“Oh darling, you are just a treat.” Knight kissed him again. This time more commanding, he shoved his tongue past his lips and practically fucked his mouth as he took Wild’s legs in hand and bent them back until they touched the mattress. “Fuck, you’re flexible too?!”

“And I have no gag reflex.” Wild admitted quickly, and delighted in the way Knight’s eyes widened and then turned predatory.

“Oh I’m going to have _so much fun with you_.” Knight grinned as he leaned back, making Wild whine in protest. Knight’s hands had been in the process of reaching for his own clothes but then he gave Wild a sideways glare. “I do not like whining.” He moved his hands away “And I was about to take some of my clothes off too reward you. What a pity.”

Wild’s eyes widened as he nodded his head “No! I’m sorry!” He mentally chastised himself for being too eager to quickly.

Knight raised a brow at his apology. “I’ll accept your apology this once, but I caution you to not whine again.” Wild nodded. “I like politeness, patience, and discipline. Keep those three things in mind when you’re with me. You are more likely to get praise if you follow them. Do you understand?”

Wild nodded again. Without being prompted he said, “Thank you.”

“Very good.” Knight pulled off his tunic and then yanked the thin set of chainmail over his head, letting it thud to the floor loudly. Wild pouted as he saw that he wore a white undershirt even underneath all that. Just how many clothes did this guy wear? He was never more happy than when Knight discarded the final piece and was, thank Hylia, gloriously shirtless. Wild was able to see all those toned and powerful muscles. His chest was more defined and, unlike the others, had a light dusting of blonde hair. Wild felt so small and dainty in comparison, it gave his cock instant life again. Without that stupid armor in the way he was finally able to look down and see the impressive bulge between Knight’s bent legs. There was no way Knight was going to be small, fuck yes!

Knight took a moment to enjoy the sight laid out before him as he decided exactly what he wanted to do. Wild’s cock was quite the tempting little sight, but he was ready to finally get his own dick wet. But which to choose? He palmed himself through his pants as he then asked “I think I just might test out if you were lying to me or not.” He moved up Wild’s body to then straddle his chest. His still covered groin right in front of oh so pink lips. “Can you take all of me down your throat?”

“Yes.” Wild whispered reverently.

“And can you swallow every drop of cum like a good whore?”

“Yes,” Wild shivered again “It would be my genuine pleasure.”

“What’s your color for all that sweetheart?”

“Green.” Wild said hastily.

Knight believed him, but he was also not so deluded as to think Wild was completely aware of his parameters either. Often with submissive partners like Wild, that were so focused on praise and pleasing their partner, it was easy for them to ignore their own reservations in their pursuit for approval. Which was not necessarily the best or even a wanted thing. Then again, considering Wild was actively sexual with Sidon, perhaps the smaller man could very well take a cock while restrained with little to no hassle. “Have you done this before?” Knight asked “And by that I mean do you allow your Prince to slide down your warm throat and happily drink all his cum?”

If it was possible Wild’s eyes looked even more lust filled as he nodded “It’s one of his favorites. _I’m very good at it_.” Honestly, Wild wasn’t really sure why Knight was asking him this. As big as he probably was he was only big by Hylian standards. He wouldn’t be bigger than Sidon.

Well, damn! Knight didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his cock out of his pants and pressed the tip against Wild’s mouth. “Let’s see if you really are as good as you claim. Open up.” His hand came behind Wild’s head to grip his hair with a surprising gentle force. He could have been commanding and pulled, but he didn’t have to or need to. The mark of a good dominant was someone who knew when to apply pressure and when to not. They could control just as strongly with a light hold as with a tight rope. Wild was opening his mouth and closing his eyes as his tongue licked down his shaft not because he felt he had to, but because he desired to. Knight closed his eyes as he savored the first slow thrust in. It was so warm and with every inch he pushed forward Wild showed no signs of distress. When he finally bottomed out and was practically pressing the kid’s nose into his lower stomach even he had to breathe out an impressed sigh.

Wild, meanwhile, was in heaven as Knight finally not only let him see but feel the weight of his erection in such an intimate way. He was quite thick and Wild had a little trouble keeping his mouth open that wide until Knight’s balls pressed against his chin. Though Wild had never been one to turn down a challenge. He was glad he was lying  down because his knees were nearly trembling from excitement.

“You really can! Princess you are officially my favorite.” He pulled back until just the tip was pressed against Wild’s lips “I’m going to fuck your throat now. What’s your color?”

“… yellow.”

Knight paused “Yellow?”

“I’m fine with you fucking my throat,” Wild explained “But I want you to cum all over my face instead of down my throat, please.”

Knight was actually surprised Wild had given him a color other than green. It was a very good sign and had him smiling down at his counterpart “Very well, may I ask why?”

“All the others have cum on me and marked me. I want you to do the same.”

Of all the answers Knight had not expected that. “As you wish.” He gave Wild only one more smooth slow thrust as he slid his cock back down the boy’s throat, then he gripped his hair tight and started rocking his hips. He moved Wild’s head back just enough so that he could watch his cock disappear past those pink lips. With that long blonde hair in a messy ponytail and that pretty face it was like Wild was made to suck cock. Or be fucked. Maybe both, yeah both was good.

He laughed a little as Wild’s groaned around him and started sucking “Do you like my taste sweetheart? You sure you don’t want me cuming down your hot throat?” He wasn’t really asking. Wild had said he wanted a facial and that is what he would get. Besides, there would be other times to make the boy clean up all of his mess Knight would make sure of it. He nearly growled, “Keep sucking me like that and I may never wanna leave. Fucking Hylia you’re wonderful at this!” Wild shivered at his words and tried to move his lips faster with Knight’s thrusts. “I’m about to cum baby. You be sure to keep your mouth open alright?" Seconds after he said that he pulled out and stroked himself off.

Wild kept his mouth open as the first release of cum arched over his face and into his hair. Then the second went into his mouth. He’d been about to expect the third when Knight closed his mouth and then smeared the tips of his cock along Wild’s lips, over his nose, and then down again. After a very healthy amount of cum was dripping down Wild’s cheek Knight’s thumb pushed to open up his mouth again.

“You were excellent. Now suck me clean and then we’ll get you nice and presentable to go outside.” As Wild opened his mouth to lick the slit Knight inwardly relished just how perfect he looked. He was going to have a nice long talk with Twilight at some point about just how they might get Wild into another cute girly outfit.


	27. Present

After helping him clean up Knight was enjoying watching Wild get redressed. His gaze flicked up and he noticed the other man’s longer blond hair was still tied up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. With a mischievous smirk, he rose from the bed and moved behind Wild to pull out the strand of silk. Wild stopped but then gasped as Knight pressed up behind him and wound his hand around a naked hip to gently stroke his cock.

“Do you want to go again?” Wild asked. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get it up but if Knight was willing so was he.

“No, sweetie. I just have a fun little idea to let your boyfriend know I’m playing the game now.” He bit Wild’s ear and felt the man’s softened sex jerk against his palm. After a few orgasms it would take a bit more stimulation to get Wild erect again, but luckily Knight knew exactly what to do. He ground his clothed hips against Wild’s naked backside.

“W-What idea?” 

“I’m going to make you into a little present.” Knight chuckled. “This silk ribbon is such a nice color and I bet it would look even better on your hard cock.” He could feel Wild begin to get hard even as the younger man moaned and pressed back against him. “Does that idea excite you, Princess? Showing Prince Sidon my little gift?” Wild nodded. “Promise me you’ll let him enjoy it before unwrapping it.”

“I promise. Thank you.”

“Such a good boy. I can’t wait until I can play with you again.” He bit and sucked a hickey into Wild’s neck before instructing him to turn around. “You’re nice and hard now. Let me see.” Wild nearly shivered as Knight knelt down. He began to wrap and loop the ribbon around his testicles and the base of his cock. He seemed to be concentrating very heavily on what he was doing so Wild didn’t speak and tried to remain as motionless as possible. When he was done he topped the whole display with an innocent little pink bow. “How does that feel?”

“N-nice.”

“Is there uncomfortable pressure or numbness?”

“No, sir.”

Knight groaned at that and leaned forward to give Wild a lick across the head of his cock. “Keep talking like that baby and I might just keep this gift for myself.” Wild moaned and was torn between wanting to go to Sidon or telling Knight that he could just take him again right now. “Sadly I have responsibilities that I’ve put off for long enough.” He pulled away and then smiled at Wild. “Finish getting dressed. But you are not allowed to touch that ribbon. Only Prince Sidon can. Do you understand?”

Wild nodded “Yes.” Then he licked his lips as he asked, “What makes you so sure I won’t just wait until you’re not around and take care of it myself?”

Knight hid his knowing smirk. “Because I asked you to.” He reached out a hand and pet Wild’s cheek. “And I know you’ll do it because I also know _you want to_.” He inclined his head to the side “Am I wrong?”

Wild shook his head. “No, sir.” He purposefully used the title again just to watch Knight’s eyes smolder once more. He gave a swift but not too hard smack to Wild’s backside.

“Cheeky, now get dressed. I really am running late on observing the troop’s morning practice drills.”

“Oh, sorry.” Wild began to pull up his pants. “I thought you were joking.” He then paused. “Wait, isn’t that my job?”

Knight laughed. “I appeared here while you were gone at Zora’s Domain, remember? Sheikah wasn’t really sure what to do with me so she just gave me some of your tasks as the Captain of the Royal Guard.” Wild frowned. “Don’t take offense. I had very little to do to occupy my time when I came here. And besides, this gives you more time with Sidon. Does it not?” Again Wild had to nod as his logic was completely sound. 

When he’d finished dressing and was about to leave Knight leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek before whispering in his ear, “Remember what I said that I like. Wait patiently and I will come find you. Do not seek me out.” He leaned back and then spoke in a more conversational tone. “Also I do like to maintain a sense of professionalism around others that I am not close with. So if at any time I seem distant, it is not a reflection on my interest for you.”

“I understand. Um… may I ask when I might see you again?”

At that Knight had to chuckle. “If you promise to not go around stirring up mischief behind my back. Soon, is my hope. Now that I’ve played with you I feel it is only fair that I play with Twilight.” Knight sighed a bit sarcastically. "And I fully expect that man to not be as obedient as you.”

“You would be absolutely right.” Wild openly laughed as he waved a hand. “I’ll see you around then.”

It was a bit odd walking with an erection. Wild felt that he should be pulling down his tunic to try to hide everything, even though he was wearing a long enough undershirt with his tunic that it probably wasn’t that bad. Thankfully Knight had also given him a leather bag that hid his soiled clothes, so he was using the entire bag as a way to conceal everything. He made his way to Sidon’s room, but the Zora wasn’t there.

Pondering as to where his future husband could be Wild quickly went to the dining hall. It was after breakfast, but perhaps he was having afternoon tea with Light and Ocarina again. Instead as he was coming down the staircase he spied the Prince outside with Pikachu and another curious little brown fox creature. Wild opened up the window and called down to him. Sidon turned around and Wild could see he was holding the instrument he usually saw Time or Ocarina using. 

“Link! There you are! I was looking for you earlier. Would you like to grab a mid afternoon snack? The head baker just told me he made a fresh fruitcake!”

At his words Wild realized that he was actually very hungry. He’d been awoken from a sound sleep by Time and hadn’t had any breakfast. “That sounds great! I’m starving! How about we eat in our room? I have something to tell you anyway! Why are you playing with a fox?”

“Her name is Eevee! And this little guy is Pikachu. Are they not adorable?”

“I’ve met Pikachu. Please be careful Sidon, he's electric!”

“Oh, don’t worry. He’s too sweet to hurt anyone.” Link frowned at his words. “I’ll meet you in our room in a minute.”

“Alright!” Wild waved goodbye as he shut the window. He then looked around and seeing no one was there he palmed himself a bit to keep his erection going as he made his way to the room. He was almost there when he saw Twilight slowly sneaking out of Light’s room. The man was sporting a pair of black wolf ears on his head and a bushy tail to Wild’s absolute amazement. So this was the form Twilight had taken? Wild frowned, being part animal was definitely better than a sexy pink cheerleader costume. Upon seeing his counterpart his wolf ears turned back a little in embarrassment. Wild wasn’t sure why, he was well aware he and Light were a couple.

Twilight then looked him up and down. “You didn’t seem to change one bit.”

Wild blushed. “Yeah, I didn’t change that much really.” He tried to lie, but stopped as Twilight sniffed and then came closer. He looked directly at the bag. “What?”

“Being part of my more animal self does have its advantages. For example, I can smell that whatever you have in there is covered in cum.” Twilight grinned wolfishly. “What’s in the bag Wild?”

Wild’s blush  became even worse. “I would really rather not talk about it. Besides,” he looked to the door, “Isn’t there someone missing you right now?”

“They’re taking a nap to regain their strength.” Wild didn’t miss the implication that there was more than one person in the room but honestly it didn’t surprise him one bit so he didn’t ask about it. “So I have some time to kill and I’m very hungry.”

“So am I. Sidon and I are going to eat in his room.”

“Is this a private dining in bed or may I ask to join?”

Wild opened his mouth to call his counterpart incorrigible but invite him anyway when he remembered what Knight had said. Wild would not be able to show Sidon his present and explain that Knight was playing without telling Twilight if he was in the room at the same time. “I don’t mind, but can we have just a few moments alone before you join in?” At Twilight’s curious look Wild tried to cover it up by saying, “I have something personal that’s just for him and I.”

Twilight’s eyes looked down at the bag and Wild could just tell what his mind was thinking. Even as the other Hylian smiled and nodded Wild decided not to correct him. “Not a problem. I enjoy being allowed to participate but you can tell me ‘no’ if you want. You do know that right?”

Wild nodded “Yes, Twilight. Just give me thirty minutes alright?”

“No worries, see you in a bit. I’ll go find something to do.” 

As he walked away Wild called out, “Go out to the garden. There are two strange creatures there that you might like.”

Twilight paused and was about to ask what the hell Wild was talking about when but decided against it as he met Sidon halfway down the stairs. When their eyes met Twilight couldn’t help but admire just the sheer size that Sidon was. It had been awhile since they had last touched each other. Thinking along those lines he began to keep a mental track of the passing moments until he could race up to their room.

Sidon offered him a polite smile, which was sweet, but Twilight would prefer something with a little more heat. “Good evening, _my Prince_.” He put the sensual emphasis on the title, just like he had when they first met.

Sidon's expression changed and seemed rather amused with a pinch of anticipation “Good evening Twilight.” He offered kindly enough. “I trust you are staying out of trouble?”

Twilight hid his smirk “My dear Prince.” He pouted as if he was hurt and moved to walk past him in a huff. As his foot touched the same step that Sidon was on a hand quickly shot out and dexterous fingers grazed over the Zora’s slit with knowledgeable precision. Sidon didn’t even have time to respond as the touch happened and then was gone in a flash once Twilight had passed. Sidon looked over his shoulder and saw that the Hylian had stopped just four steps below him and was now turned around to face him. He gave Sidon a wink and answered “ _I prefer getting into trouble_.” He offered a half wave as he departed “See you in a little bit.”

Sidon took a steadying breath as he tried to calm down his rising libido. Thank goodness Wild and he had agreed to be open for this short time. Otherwise, if Twilight was doing this same flirty stuff but Sidon could not do anything about it- the poor Prince might actually combust from sexual frustration. He loved Wild and only Wild, but having so many Links ready to pleasure him was, no doubt, like a wet dream come true. Even then he tried to calm down because Wild had said he needed to speak with him and Sidon took their conversations seriously no matter what the topic. 

Sidon approached Wild with the usual gentle happiness and enjoyment on his face. “Good morning, my love.” Wild shivered at his tone. “Or I suppose it's afternoon now isn’t it? Now what do you have to tell me?”

“Something fun, and I also have a present for you.” Sidon looked intrigued and then down at the bag. Wild shook his head and then licked his lips. “I mean a sexy present.” Sidon’s charming golden eyes then turned predatory.

“Then I suggest you get in the room.”


	28. Sidon Sandwich

“So,” Sidon said with an intrigued quality to his voice as he shut and locked the door behind him, “what present do you have for me?”

Wild tossed the bag to the side of the room before pulling down his pants and letting them pool on the floor. Stepping out of them he then held up the hem of the training tunic, revealing his blushing erect cock decorated in an even more flamboyantly pink ribbon. A cute little bow rested beneath the shaft and right over the balls. Sidon thought it was one of the most erotic sights he’d ever seen. His cheeks colored even as his eyes flicked upward to look at Wild for clarification. 

Wild licked his lips and said, “Knight sends his regards, and hopes you’ll have fun with his gift before unwrapping it.”

Knight? Knight! Stoic, reserved, doesn’t really speak unless spoken to Knight had done this?!

“Knight did this?” The question held a hint of disbelief and Wild shivered.

“Oh yes,” he gulped, “and more.” Concerned that Sidon was perhaps finding this unattractive Wild lowered the tunic hem and asked, “Do you not like it?”

The Prince had not meant his previous tone to imply he found the ‘gift’ distasteful. It was just a very big surprise. Trying to recapture the mood Sidon purred, “Oh yes, sweet heart.” He walked forward. “I love it very much. In fact, let me see it again.” Wild’s pupils dilated with obvious elation at his words. He lifted the hem once more. Sidon chuckled. “And I’m sure he didn’t stop at just this. Tell me, what did Knight do to you?”

“He likes dominance… and submission. He tied me up and let me take him down my throat. He also ate me out. I really enjoyed that.” Link shivered again as Sidon’s hand cupped his cheek.

“I know you _Link_ , you enjoyed way more than just that.” Using his actual name rather than his nickname  already had Wild’s mind spinning with desire. “If I’m to enjoy my present, then I want it right in the middle of my bed where it belongs.” Wild nodded and immediately turned to walk toward the makeshift pile of blankets he’d made for himself earlier only to find an actual Hylian bed was now in the corner of Sidon’s room. He looked over his shoulder with a questioning brow and Sidon winked. “I thought you would appreciate being fucked into a mattress rather than the stone floor.”

Feeling a bit bold Wild answered, “I am willing to try anything as long as it’s with you.”

He saw Sidon react to his words. He looked as if he were going to pounce on Wild at any second. “Get on the bed, my love, you’ve just given me an idea.” There was a knock at the door that interrupted them. “Oh, that is probably our food. Perfect timing.”

Food? Had Sidon ordered food? Wait, what if it wasn’t food?! “Sidon,” Wild yelped. The Prince paused just as he was about to open the door. “Twilight will be joining us here and Knight doesn’t want him knowing he’s part of this yet. He wants to surprise him, I think.” He said it all in a hurried rush, making sure to get it out just in case Twilight was on the other side of that door. Had it been thirty minutes? Wild actually wasn’t sure. It hadn’t felt like it.

Sidon offered him an intrigued look before motioning for him to move out of the line of sight. When Sidon opened the door he thanked the butler that was holding their food trays. The small Hylian man tried to come in, but Sidon made up some excuse and accepted the food with his own hands. He thanked the butler before sending him away. He closed the door once again with a kick of his heel. He started walking to the bed and Wild raced past him to jump on top of it. Sidon gave him a chastising look. “I prefer my presents unwrapped.”

Wild looked down at the tunic and quickly pulled it over his head before tossing it away. He scooched over to the food, his stomach growling. There were two mini fruit cakes, some slices of bread, a small jar of butter, a tiny plate of what looked to be cheeses, and finally a full plate of what looked to be Salmon Risotto. Steam was still coming off the small mountain that was the main dish. Link’s mouth watered with the smell alone. _He was so damn hungry_. He looked down at his ribboned cock. _And horny_. 

Knowing how big of an appetite Sidon could have, Link didn’t touch the risotto and instead snatched the bowl of cheese. At first Sidon didn’t say anything as he started eating the main dish. He was about a third done when he said, “I’m plenty full. You may have the rest of it.” Wild had just finished the last cheese slice when he eagerly took the plate. Sidon watched him eat with no small amount of affection. It was a very good thing that Wild was so active, and to an extent reckless, considering his love of food was only matched by his love for Sidon. When Wild was finally finished and set the plate aside Sidon asked “Done?”

“Yes,” Wild sighed contentedly. “I feel much better. Thank you.” He then looked at the cakes. “Are you not going to eat your dessert?”

Sidon smirked “I have every intention of eating my dessert.” He moved in and enjoyed how Wild willingly reclined backward until he was laying on the bed, legs parted. “I was just waiting so that I could share it with you.”

“Share it with me?” Was Sidon going to feed him? Link watched with bated breath as Sidon lifted up the spoon to scoop up a small dollop of whip cream. He then spread it over his right nipple. Setting the spoon aside, Sidon leaned down to tortuously lick the sweet substance off a little bit at a time. Wild opened his mouth to moan but decided instead to close his eyes and focused on the feel of Sidon’s tongue. That encouraging mouth latched onto his nipple at the very end to suck it clean.

“The baker that works here at the castle has really outdone himself this time.” Sidon spread another snowy hill on Wild’s other nipple, allowing the spoon to smear it a little more. The cold metal tingled against Wild’s hot skin. “Every layer of this cake is just such a delight. The cream is so white and fluffy it reminds me of clouds. Then you get down to the first bit of cake, all moist and flavorful.” His head leaned down and he didn’t talk again until Wild’s nipple was clean once more. “And then under the cake is this decadent palm fruit mousse with swirls of wildberry puree.” Link watched as he took a pleasingly rounded spoonful of the mousse. The Hylian completely expected the Zora to smear it all over his stomach next, but instead Sidon offered it to him instead. “Taste.” Wild opened his mouth and moaned as the cool creamy custard like filling just melted in his mouth and exploded with sweet and fruity flavor. 

“Did you know that Zora don’t really eat desserts, Link?” Wild paused to offer him a confused look. He’d seen Sidon eat different foods. Wild himself made food for Sidon all the time. The Prince especially loved his crepes! So what was he talking about? “I mean that Zora didn’t really cook, bake, or eat anything other than shellfish. We still, for the most part, don’t. It was the Hylians that showed us how to cook fish rather than eat it raw. And in my case I had a particularly talented Hylian show me all the wondrous things food could be. In fact, I knew I loved him when he made me my first crepe.” Wild was blushing clear to the tips of his pointed ears.

“Unfortunately it was some time later when I would finally act on my feelings.” He smirked. “It was so cute that you thought I was ignorant of the meaning behind Creamy Heart Soup.”

Wild pouted. “Well… it is a more Hylian tradition. And I was going crazy with my feelings for you too, because I thought they were unrequited. So I made you the soup thinking that you wouldn’t realize its importance and that I could get away with telling you, inadvertently, how I felt about you and then work on repressing my attraction.”

“ _But I did know_.” Sidon grinned again. “And when I asked you if you loved me outright you were so startled you spilled your own bowl in your lap.” Wild’s blush was now a dark red in embarrassment as he gave Sidon an annoyed glare.

“Are you trying to make me die of shame?”

“I was remembering the first time we said we loved each other.” He leaned in to whisper in Wild’s ear, “And the first time we kissed,” he kissed his cheek. “And the first time we were intimate.” His hand moved down to slide along Wild’s cock and two fingers pushed under his testacles and pressed against his ass. “I didn’t think such a tiny body could take my two cocks but you seem to love proving me wrong.” He chuckled. “Or you’re just a slut that loves to be stretched wide open.” Wild whined and keened as two fingers were forced inside him. “Which is it love?”

Wild was so focused on the penetration he’d forgotten the question so he just said, “Whichever has you fucking me faster.”

Two moans responded to that and Sidon turned his head to look at Twilight leaning against the door, palming himself through his pants. The Hylian had wolf ears and a frantically waving wolf tail. Sidon momentarily found that alarming until he remembered the changes with Light, Ocarina, and Time. So Twilight had transformed into some sort of half animal? A bit odd, but Sidon himself was a Zora so who was he to judge? “Twilight,” he greeted charmingly, “you’re a little late.”

“Or perfectly on time.” He grinned. “This is quite the sexy sight. Mind if I join?” He inclined his head even as he started walking forward and taking off his clothes.

“If I did you would already be on the other side of that door.”

Twilight chuckled as he kicked off his pants. “Very true. And besides,” he smirked, “Little Wild here just can’t help himself, can he?” His hand slid down Wild’s thigh and then gave his ass a playful slap.

Wild yipped indignantly. “You’re one to talk,” he shot back. Honestly he wished he could be there when Knight tried to tame him. That would be a night to remember. 

“Oh fruit cake,” Twilight pointed at the plate. “Mind if I have some?”

“Go right ahead. I’ve been licking it off Wild and he seems to enjoy it.”

Twilight moaned sensually. “Now _that_ is an idea _I love_.” He picked up the large glistening whole strawberry on top of the cake “Allow me to expand on it.” He tapped the strawberry against Wild lips. “Suck it.” Twilight instructed. “No biting. No eating. Just taste.” With the way those wolf ears looked on his head he seemed even more commanding.

Wild opened his mouth and although he thought it a bit odd he did do as instructed. Letting the tip of the berry slide over his tongue,  he sucked off the sugary shimmering jelly layer. Just at the point where it was losing flavor Twilight slid it away. “My, you really enjoyed that didn’t you?” He teased, “I’m beginning to think just anything being inserted inside you is enough to get you going.”

“No it’s not.” Wild challenged, and then cursed Twilight’s grinning face as he realized that was exactly the answer he wanted Wild to say.

“Oh,” he purred lecherously, “let’s test that shall we?” He lowered his hand and then told Sidon, “Scissor your fingers apart. Leave him open.”

Sidon’s fingers spread wide and Wild gasped only to instantly lose his voice as something semi blunt but with telling texture began to press inside him. “You’re not serious-” He was silenced as three slices of banana were put in his mouth. 

“No talking.” Twilight laughed. “Think of this as punishment for not telling me you had a unicorn motorcycle. Seriously Wild, I feel so betrayed.” He sighed. “Oh well, you can make it up to me later. After I find out if this strawberry is enough for you or if you crave something bigger in order to cum.” He turned to Sidon “You seem to have an unoccupied hand my Prince. How about you play with my ass a little?”

Sidon smirked at him as his hand smoothed down Twilight’s back, and the fucking man leaned into it like a cat in heat. “Perhaps I should play with your ass the same way?” Sidon threatened but with a questioning tone to his voice.

Twilight moaned as Sidon’s hand groped at his ass. “No need, big boy. I already know fruit isn’t going to satisfy me.” Wild opened his mouth again to remark but more banana slices were shoved in. “I said no talking, Wild.” Sidon barely held it together and kept from laughing. Two of his larger Zora fingers slid over Twilight’s tail and between his cheeks as the other Hylian thrust the strawberry in and out of Wild’s body. It was horribly teasing. The fruit was only just big enough to allow him to feel something inside of him but not nearly big enough for anything else. It just tormented him and shallowly penetrated him into a state of near crazy need. Wild swallowed the banana and then moaned and he wiggled his hips to try and silently tell Twilight that enough was enough.

Twilight released a broken sigh as Sidon’s finger slid inside him. “Oh yeah, your fingers are way better than a stupid berry. Don’t you agree Wild?” Wild was contemplating kicking him in the face when Twilight took the strawberry away and bit off the top half. “Would you like something more stimulating Wild?” Wild nodded. “Very well.” He brought the strawberry back down to smear the juices over him. “I can’t say I’m surprised. I knew that wouldn’t be enough for you.” The wolf ears twitched in glee as he then set the berry on the tray and leaned down to give him a long thorough lick. “Fucking hell, because of these animalitic features my other senses are hightened too. I can smell just how horny you are. Keep him open my Prince, I want a good taste of how thoroughly he’s been fucked.”

Watching Wild practically scream as Twilight held him down by gripping his thighs and devilishly eating him out was way more than enough of a sight for Sidon. His cocks were already out of his slit and straining to fuck something. He’d managed to keep himself sheathed until, of course, Twilight started talking. Twilight didn’t seem to care how messy anything got as he rocked his hips back against Sidon’s fingers and accidently bumped the tray. Sidon wanted to move it but both his hands were occupied; one holding Wild open and the other finger fucking Twilight. The noises that both were making already had him desperate to do more with either of them.

Then Twilight raised his head with an erotic moan. He licked his lips and then looked down at Wild with a knowing look. “I can tell that you’ve been with someone else. Just who was it sweetheart?” Wild sucked in a breath as he blushed again. 

“What- do you mean?” He tried to feign ignorance.

“Don’t play coy with me cutie pie.” He pointed to the pink ribbon around Wild’s cock. “Sidon’s hands are too big to tie this.” He fondled Wild’s balls “And It’s very cute.”

Wild momentarily panicked just before Sidon distracted them both by laughing. “Oh Twilight, come now.” He pulled out his fingers from both of them. Wild whined at the loss and looked like a chisatized child. Twilight whined in an almost canina way and then gave him a more challenging look. As if to say that Sidon better put them back or else. “I thought that would be obvious. I didn’t want Wild to cum while I was enjoying my dessert so I told him to tie himself up like a present so I could unwrap him later.” He leaned forward to give Twilight a brief placating kiss. “Now, instead of stating the obvious I think there’s something else we would all rather do. Just what position shall we do today?” He looked over at Wild. “Any preferences, my love?”

Wild wanted nothing more than to finally have an actual dick inside of him and he also wanted to get back at Twilight so he said, “I want both your cocks inside me!”

Sidon looked intrigued “But that would leave none for Twilight.” Sidon was about to jokingly call his fiancé selfish when Twilight grabbed his facial fins and turned his face back toward him.

“What about you?” A truly predatory look entered Twilight’s eyes. “ ** _Are you on the menu my Prince_**?”

For a second Sidon didn’t understand what he meant and then it dawned on him. “You wish to top me?” He was thoroughly shocked and intrigued. 

“Is that not allowed?” Twilight asked.

“Well, no it is.” He looked to Wild to gauge his reaction but he found the Hylian looked no less turned on. “It is just that Wild does not prefer it.”

“Well I do.” Twilight wound his arms around his neck and growled sweetly. “And I just found out that this more animal inclined body has a wonderful little addition to my cock.”

“That being?”

“I have a knot. So when I’m done fucking you and cumming deep inside your ass I’ll be stuck there for a good long while.” He grinned. “Lucky you.”

Oh Hylia above that was a fantastically erotic picture! Sidon moaned as Twilight kissed him and when he pulled away the wolf winked at him. “You just leave everything to me, my Prince. I’ll make sure you cum nice and hard in little Wild over here.” He moved away slightly and took the tray off the bed. “Now, be so kind as to give Wild what he wants. I think he’s waited long enough.”

Wild whined and inched down the bed so he was right up against Sidon and his equally aroused cocks. “Yes, Sidon! Please! Do as Twilight says!” He had enough. Yes he’d finally been touched by Knight, but the man hadn’t penetrated him. Then he’d been teased with fingers, fucking fruit, and a mouth. If he didn’t get cock right now he might just cry!

“Hush now Link,” Sidon soothed as he pushed his cocks together with one hand and brought it to Wild’s entrance. “I know what you want darling, calm down. It’s here.” The noise that escaped Wild’s gasping mouth as he slid in was pure debauchery.

“That is so fucking hot.” Twilight smoothed a hand up Sidon’s spine. “Now stay inside his tight ass while I open you up. Do you have any lubrication?” His gaze wandered over to the food tray where he saw the butter. That...might work, but he really didn't want to test that hypothesis. 

“In the second drawer of the desk over there.” Sidon’s back head fin flipped in the left direction.

Oh thank Hylia above! Twilight moved off the bed and then returned with a pink bottle in tow. He coated two fingers before looking down at Sidon’s ass. There was a fin covering his posterior so Twilight just moved his hand under it and then found the crease of a nicely firm ass. Too bad the fin hid it from everyone’s view. He pushed between the cheeks and pressed against the Prince, who involuntarily clenched up the moment he touched him.

“Do you not like being penetrated?” Twilight asked.

“No, I do.” Sidon was partially embarrassed. “It’s just been awhile.”

“That’s so sweet.” Twilight curled up against his back. “Try closing those pretty eyes. Just relax and open up for me.” Sidon took a steadying breath and did just that. “Enjoy the feeling of your cocks fucking into your mate over there.” Sidon hips rolled back and then rocked into Wild, making his lover below him release a gratifying sound.

“See, you’re his favorite. He can’t ever get enough of you.” The fingers were circling his anus. The lube was warming and tingling considerably.  “None of us can. There is just something about you Sidon that is so damn hot.” He curved his finger upward and momentarily searched, but when Sidon’s hips stuttered and he made an exclamation of bliss Twilight could not hide his smug cheerfulness. “It would seem Zora are even more sensitive when you touch them here. Or maybe that’s just another perk to being you.”

“What… is that?!”

Twilight’s curiosity was peaked. “You’ve never felt that before?”

“Not to that degree, no.” Twilight brushed his fingers over his prostate again and it took everything Sidon had not to cum. “It makes me feel like I’m about to cum at any second.”

“Do it again!” Wild wiggled under him, wanting him to move already.

“In a minute, honey bunch.” Twilight retracted his fingers. “I was going to open you up a bit more, but seeing as you’re a big strong Zora I’m sure you can take it.” Taking himself in hand and pushing upward on Sidon’s fin slightly he lined himself up. “Bend over a little more if you can. Yes, just like this. Now I’ll be able to give you the perfect angle. I’ll hit that little cum button over and over again.”

He pressed the head against him and tried to push himself in. Sidon moaned and leaned over Wild even more, practically squishing him. Twilight grabbed Sidon's hips as he pulled the Zora back to meet him, effectively pulling him out of Wild. “Oh goddesses above, you feel incredibly hot! Wild how can you not love this?!” He slammed his hips forward and Sidon’s body rocked forward as well. His two cocks slammed into Wild and practically stuffed him with every inch they had. Wild was in ecstasy as he cried out for Twilight to do it again.

Even though he was nowhere near Sidon’s size that didn’t seem to hinder or diminish Twilight’s enthusiasm. He rutted up into Sidon’s clenching ass and dug his nails into his hips as he slammed that same ass back down on his cock. Sidon brokenly groaned with every thrust but was not as much of a talker as Twilight was in this circumstance. He was rarly on the receiving end due to his size and privilege, so to be here and now with Twilight fucking into him as if he were nothing more than an average horny Zora was strangely new and kinky. He fucked forward to fill Wild and then rocked backward to stuff himself as much as he could.

With Twilight being a Hylian, Sidon had not been expecting too much. However, he was quickly being surprised as Twilight managed to fuck him rather roughly and completely. With every inward thrust it felt like his cock was growing. And as it did, Sidon craved it all the more. This did not go unnoticed by Twilight. He grabbed the end of Sidon’s head fin and used it to crane his neck backward. “Wild, bite him.”

Wild was so far past arguing or even fighting he just immediately did what Twilight said, leaning up and biting at the juncture of Sidon’s neck and shoulder. “Very good. I think our Prince likes to be fucked. Tell me, Prince Sidon, how does it feel being the one who’s on the receiving end for once?” Sidon moaned and tried to answer but Wild caught his mouth in a kiss. “You’re clenching around me so hard I think you are really enjoying yourself.” His grip on Sidon’s hips tightened. “I can feel the knot expanding. I’m about to cum soon. What about you, gorgeous?”

Sidon couldn’t answer with Wild sucking on his tongue so he raised one of his hands to cover Twilight’s on his right hip. He could feel the knot as well. It was sliding and very nearly catching every time he thrust in. It made him dizzy with how much he just wanted it inside him. “That’s it handsome, let me have my way with you. Let me in and I’ll knot you good and tight. Cum right now and clench this red ass around me so that I can cum inside you.”

Sidon broke away from the kiss and shoved his hand between them, pulling off the ribbon around Wild’s erection. Wild shrieked as he instantly came, exploding a startling amount of sperm between them. His body contracted around Sidon’s already cramped cocks and triggered his own orgasm.  He flooded Wild’s small body with cum even as Twilight swore behind him. His hips slammed into him twice more and then Sidon could feel the knot at the base of his cock expanding just inside him. It pressed against his prostate punishingly. Sidon almost whimpered as his body tried to give Wild even more cum. It must have succeeded because Wild mewled under him preciously. 

Sidon didn’t think he could feel any better and then he felt a sharp bite at the back of his neck. His whole spine sparked and his body broke out in an allover shiver. As Twilight leaned back, licking a small smear of blood from his lips, he growled “I’m going to remember this moment for a very long time. This was a privilege, my Prince.” He chuckled “And I hope you’ll let me fuck you like a bitch again very soon.”

 


End file.
